


be lightweight, when i roam

by d_dormant



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dormant/pseuds/d_dormant
Summary: Незаметная и тонкая, надпись возникает у Малефисенты на внутренней стороне руки, чуть выше кисти. Это хорошо, это очень хорошо - говорят, эти слова являются символом родственных душ. Каждая половинка в паре может прочесть на своей руке слова, впервые сказанные им их любимым.Inconspicuous and thin, Maleficent's mark appears on the inside of the hand, just above the wrist. This is good, this is very good - it is said that these words are a symbol of soulmates. Each one in a pair can read the first words spoken to them by their loved one.
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. the hounds of love are hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with my Russian nonsense once more! Again, this is taken from my profile on ficbook, and I've written this piece quite a while ago, but it only now occurred to me that I can share it here as well. It's finished, but I will publish it slowly because certain edits need to me made with translation in mind.
> 
> I'll be forever grateful if you read this!
> 
> It's not quite a songfic, but there are song-inspired moments.  
> The fanfic title is a line from "Moonlight" by Foals.  
> Ch.1's title is a line from "Hounds of Love" by Kate Bush.  
> The title of Ch.2 is a line from "I Know" by Fiona Apple.  
> The title of Ch. 3 is a line from Hayley Williams' "Pure Love".
> 
> This work is partly AU: in addition to all this soulmates thingy, some scenes from the first film are changed, as well as the plot of the second (only partly) (i just try to give charachters braincells).
> 
> oh. and yeah.  
> "easy" = "light" = "lightweight" (also sometimes = "lungs"). russian sometimes is just as strange as raven-talk.

Надпись появляется вскоре после того, когда Стефан её целует.

Незаметная и тонкая, она возникает на внутренней стороне руки Малефисенты, чуть выше кисти. Это хорошо, это очень хорошо — говорят, эти слова являются символом родственных душ. Каждая половинка в паре может прочесть на своей руке первые слова, сказанные им их любимым. «Может прочитать», потому что Малефисента читать не умеет. В этом приходится полагаться на Стефана. Тот с широкой улыбкой, блестящими глазами читает завитушки на её руке, проводя пальцем.

— _«Я просто мальчик»_! Это то, что я сказал!

Удивительно. Родственные души находят друг друга не так уж и часто — если верить словам Робина и Стефана. Когда большинство населения не умеет читать, а браки между бедными крестьянами, считающими каждую копейку, просчитаны не хуже династических союзов королевских вельмож, мало кто задумывается о поиске второй половинки. На Болотах этому тоже не уделяется большое внимание — здесь грамотность распространена не больше, а магия никому не мешает делать выбор в пользу того, кто приглянулся, есть у него твой знак или нет.

Но они — другое дело. Им всегда есть, о чём поговорить, они часто помогают друг другу, в компании человеческого мальчишки всегда весело и немного приятно неловко. Стефан мечтателен, амбициозен, не по-крестьянски честолюбив и не боится испачкаться. Чем бы он не зарабатывал на жизнь у себя на стороне, вряд ли это даётся ему легко. Этим он достоин уважения, как и своей благородной скромностью. О себе он почти не говорит, наверное, и не надо — Малефисента может помочь и без лишних подробностей. Возвращается домой Стефан всегда с починенной одеждой и горстью спелых плодов с щедрых деревьев — за это фея получает ожерелья из камней, комплимент или — когда дела заходят дальше — поцелуй. Последнее, конечно, приятнее всего, но это не главное. Главное то, что их жизни подчиняются общей цели: восстановление мира между королевствами. Надежда, не унывающая в душе волшебницы, сближает её со Стефаном, как мысленно — с родителями.

***

Когда между их встречами лениво протекают недели, Малефисента ничего не может с собой поделать — заглядывается на надпись на руке. Какой же корявый всё-таки почерк у Стефана! Буквы дерганные, угловатые, будто перо совсем не слушалось владельца. И когда только Стефан выучился читать и писать! Вместе с тем он мог и не уметь — она же не умеет, и всё же её слова оставили след — довольно изящный, стоит сказать — на его предплечье. Приятно думать, что, даже будучи настолько далеки друг от друга, они вдвоём связаны такой великой, крепчайшей силой. Малефисента влюблена — теперь в этом нет сомнений. Ждать новой встречи становится с каждым разом всё мучительнее, и фея находит, с изумлением, что Стефан поселился в каждую её мысль, более того — в каждый предмет вокруг. Небо напоминает цвет его глаз, шум листвы, защекоченной утренним ветром звучит, прямо как его смех, прикосновение к стволу молодого деревца напоминает о грубоватых стёртых мальчишечьих ладонях. Кажется, он не оставляет её и по ночам — фея не всегда вспоминает содержание своих грёз, но просыпается с ощущением неземного спокойствия. Конечно, оно довольно скоро обрывается, стоит только задуматься о грозящем ожесточении боёв с людьми, но даже тогда нечто светлое теплится внутри, надежда. Если она со Стефаном достаточно умны и добры, чтобы понять бессмысленность войны, то, значит, и остальные смогут осознать то же самое.

Стефан говорит, что продвигается по службе во дворце — мысль одновременно пугающая и абсолютная экзальтирующая. Чем ближе он к королю или кому-либо ещё там, наверху, в их странной пирамиде людей и должностей, тем скорее его идеи смогут повлиять на людей при дворе. Почти ничего не остаётся, кроме как надеяться на это, не получая ни подтверждения, ни опровержения, да впиваться взглядом в далёкий дворец, со всех сторон серый, каменный, остроконечный, да проводить пальцами лишний раз по знаку на руке и закрывать глаза на ночь, уже чувствуя, как разливается нечто тёплое под веками.

***

Он возвращается с предупреждением — и всё прощено.

В объятиях любви тепло, как ни в одном гнезде, крылья за спиной просто трепещут. По озеру пробегают блики серебряной мудрой луны и её неподвижных сестер-звёзд. Они говорят о разных вещах: о людях и о Болотах, о её друзьях и их нескончаемых приключениях. О любви. Удивительно, как только всё больше разрастается чувство после долгой тоскливой разлуки, как растекается, как тёплый сладкий напиток, раздумывает Малефисента медленно, в полудрёме, вместе с тем ликуя, что эта разлука подошла к концу.

Утром любовь погибает от тяжёлых ожогов.

Малефисента не плачет — однако же, сколько горечи, сколько злости, сколько удивления, в конце концов, приносит одна только колкая мысль: и он её родственная душа! Ничего не имеет смысла. Зачем нужен был знак, зачем эти слова, зачем эта связь, если даже твоя родственная душа способна тебя предать — предать так бессердечно, жестоко, изощрённо. К чему бессмысленные надписи, если даже они — не обещание, не гарантия?

Она находит себя почти благодарной за холодную погоду, за длинные рукава своего тёмного наряда — иначе каждый раз взгляд её цеплялся бы за наглую ложь, выжженную на руке, как клеймо на животном, насмешливое и унизительное. Особая связь, дарованная судьбой? Любовь? Вот же, кровоточащая, запёкшаяся, на её спине — её любовь — самые громкие слова, которые Стефан мог произнести.

Дорога к руинам длинна и извилиста, закатное солнце — горячая кровь. Стены бывших колоколен угрожающе тверды. Серые, чудом не разрушенные северным ветром и водой, они встречают её холодной благосклонностью, и она принимает их каменное объятие. К вечеру окружающая действительность и вовсе теряет всякие краски, утопает в сером, синем, тускло-зелёном. В особенности много чёрного. Горы впереди, когда-то распластанные перед её взором, возвышаются теперь сурово, неласково; деревья, населённые её друзьями, не смеющими и предположить причины такого резкого изменения погоды, лишаются очертания, теряются друг в друге. Небо свинцовое, закрывающее звёзды, пожирающее луну — её единственную свидетельницу. Когда Малефисента летала- когда- когда Малефисента летала, серебристый свет ещё мог пробиться к её рябине на склоне обрыва. Теперь к обрыву не вернуться. Всё вокруг черно. Всё пусто.

Карканье — на чёрном фоне выступает чёрный ворон. Туча, что луну закрыла, уплывает — лунный свет падает на смоляные перья, на большие крылья.

Как некстати. Как же больно.

Ветер его гонит прочь.

Чёрную фигуру тут же подгоняет шумный ветер, и проклятый очевидец с граем улетает вдаль.

Снова тонут и руины, и природа в тихой грусти, грусть сменяет горечь злости, а её сменяет скорбь.

***

Что ею движет превратить птицу в человека — неизвестно. Отчасти желание спасти невинную жизнь: вопящая бестия попалась в силки — сам виноват, конечно, и всё же. Карканье уж очень режет по ушам и прерывает иначе спокойную прогулку и некстати напоминает о жестокости человеческого рода — тема, забыть о которой и была цель прогулки. Звучит птица жалобно — даже не понимая её языка, можно расслышать крики о помощи.

Отчасти — эта мысль зарождается, когда Малефисента и этот новоиспечённый человек с нервной внимательностью осматривают друг друга, оба не подставляя спину — отчасти это возможность извлечь какую-нибудь выгоду. Глаз у ворона прищурен, взгляд нахальный — он проныра, а для таких, не шибко робких, шпионское дело в самый раз. Вот и будет соглядатай, размышляет Малефисента, потому что, если её догадки касательно будущности Стефана верны, он ей понадобится.

— Почему я в этом уродском обличье? — дерзит он первым делом, как только получает человеческий язык.

Но томится он недолго — всё равно его болтовню выдерживать дольше пары минут невозможно. Удивительно, как вовсе существо без языка оказалось способно говорить так много.

***

Малефисенте нравится быть злодейкой. 

Мало что может сравниться с ощущением власти, контроля, обжигающим кончики пальцев, точно так же, как клубы дыма и языки изумрудного пламени. Приятно чувствовать себя в состоянии разрушить чью-то жизнь до основания.

На секунду становится виден смысл и даже некий изворотливый замысел того, что неведомые силы избрали их — Малефисенту и Стефана — друг для друга. Их связь не имеет ничего общего с любовью — но это связь, крепкая, непроходящая, как болезнь. Если ей суждено знать нового короля Персефореста, как никому иному, то она может ранить его, как никто другой. Ранить его, как он ранил её. Пусть он страдает за тот ад, на который она отныне обречена! Они связаны? — что ж, прекрасно. Пусть же мысль о ней ни на мгновение не покинет его сознание, пусть преследует по сумрачным холодным коридорам, как призрак, пусть страх, как кандалы, приковывает его к месту, как он приковал её к земле.

Диаваль отмалчивается — удивительный случай. Пусть думает, что хочет — нет смысла адресовать осуждение в глазах безмозглой птицы. Их внимательный блеск мешает смаковать победу — мысли почему-то склоняются к деталям, на которые ранее просто нельзя было взглянуть ввиду недавности событий, их слишком яркой эмоциональной окрашенности. Теперь же Малефисента к собственному раздражению находит себя вспоминающей, например, лицо королевы Лейлы. Её ужас достоин похвалы: она хорошо сыграла в этой пьесе — прекрасная роль глуповатой радушной, а потом изумлённой жены и матери. Отчего только за неё вечно цепляются мысли, неясно.

Дальше — хуже. Ворон, похоже, уставший от собственной игры в молчанку, подсаживается ближе, хоть и по-забавному несмело. Малефисента нынче в хорошем духе — она проводит ногтями по его голове, доходит до шеи, складывает пальцы в кольцо, несильно сжимает. Он — надо похвалить его реакцию — клацает клювом тут же, приводит в действие крылья, поднимает крик. Она хищнически улыбается — но руки порхают от шеи к спине, и двигаются уже медленнее, спокойнее. Зверя это не успокаивает: плечи под пальцами всё ещё напряжены, перья на голове встали дыбом. Фея приглаживает их пальцем, опускается вниз — и внезапно вспоминает, как делала нечто похожее на крестинах. Не сказать, что хвастанье новоиспечённым лазутчиком входило в её планы — в конце концов, этому же лазутчику приходится пытаться незаметно проникать в замок ежедневно; нет, это, скорее, произошло само собой (как и выбор веретена как орудия убийства, в чём она не признается никогда и никому даже под пытками). Вошла в тронный зал Малефисента в одиночку: ворон, по обыкновению необыкновенно тщеславный, спикировал на кончик посоха чуть позднее, делая из этого отдельное шоу. Тогда она тоже погладила его перья — теперь она точно это помнит. Осталось только понять, почему.

На секунду — когда мысли о королеве Лейле и Диавале залетают в голову одновременно — кажется, она знает ответ, но он не подходит новому образу преступной бездушной мучительницы, более и более притягательному с каждым днём, поэтому отметается. От ворона руки она отдергивает тут же, и он, по-видимому, всё-таки не на шутку напуганный, не теряет времени, чтобы пересесть на ветку выше.

***

Проходит время, Малефисента учится, Малефисента узнаёт вести из людского мира, Малефисента вспоминает и приходит к занимательным мыслям.

Во-первых, Стефан не умеет читать — никогда не умел. Это становится очевидным, когда голодный прислужник после долгого дня слежки и патруля пожирает горсть винограда и не прекращает болтать. Всё самое важное с технической, военной точки зрения он выдал ещё днём после утреннего рейса, а вечером обычно рассказывает что-то повседневное, чтобы скрасить в ином случае тихий вечер. Пташка со смехом пересказывает уроки чтения, которые даёт королю кто-то из грамотного духовенства, не упуская возможности пошутить над интеллектуальными способностями каждого. Учёба страшно затягивается по его вороньим меркам. Сам он, конечно, уже давно бы научился, достань он только бумаги, по которым король читает, усядься он только перед ними, найди он время и так далее, и так далее.

Как феерически быстро бы ворон освоил чтение, дай ему только возможность, не имеет значения. Стефан не умеет читать — а значит, он не мог прочесть надписи. Его слова — ложь. Это мысль первая.

Мысль вторая возникает, когда ей где-то вдалеке видится проходящий Бальтазар — большой, статный, лохмато-зелёный, образцово красивый. Она вспоминает, как он стоял за её спиной на заводи драгоценных камней, за водопадом, в тот день, когда она впервые встретилась со Стефаном. Всё же разбойник был неправ, назвав его мерзким.

Он назвал Бальтазара мерзким! — проносится вдруг в голове, и слова Стефана откликаются насмешливым эхом. «Они намереваются убить меня. И, между прочим, мерзко выглядят» — крикнул он тогда из-за кустов. И это были его первые слова. Даже не те, что он «прочитал» на её руке. А значит, его ложь ещё абсурднее, чем могло показаться. Это мысль вторая.

Мысль третья формируется, когда несносная птица всё же возвращается на Топи с внушительным свитком в когтях, на вид тяжелее собственного пернатого тела. Записи с урока письма и словесности. Диаваль демонстративно корячится перед ними целый вечер, скручивая и раскручивая длинный лист — особенно занятно наблюдать за его всё ухудшающим выражением лица — пока это занятие ему не надоедает, и он с первыми сумерками не просится домой. Малефисента отпускает слугу, свободного от поручений до завтрашнего утра, и, когда его чёрная фигура совсем растворяется в вечернем небе, неспешно, неохотно тянется к бумаге.

Умение читать не ценится, но зря, размышляет она, вглядываясь в то место, на котором остановился предыдущий читатель. Ей легче, чем могло бы быть — ворон учился вслух, и теперь по памяти можно было сопоставить то, что она услышала, с теми каракулями, что красуются перед ней. Интересно, это почерк Стефана, или ему не дозволили портить ценный материал?

Проползает ещё пара недель совместных занятий, — совместных к полному неведению Диаваля — и к концу их Малефисента может, скажем, не прочесть, но сопоставить кое-где буквы со звуками, что они должны в теории обозначать. Кое-где, в данном случае — на её руке.

«Будь лёкгой», — гласит — оказывается — группа неровных чёрточек и завитков.

Что ж, это что-то. Своего «истинного», сдаётся тогда, она ещё не встретила. Забавы ради она даже принимается представлять себе ситуацию, в которой можно будет сказать такую глупость незнакомцу, но ни одна не выглядит правдоподобно. Невозможно представить и того, с кем ей «повезёт» обменяться такими речами. Отчего-то — по привычке, неопытности или по другой причине — воображение рисует лицо очень размытое, без каких-либо черт, только напоминающее Стефана, а значит, раздражающее донельзя.

«Будь лёгкой»! И что это только должно означать?! Бессмыслица.

***

Её слуга — прекрасный шпион и отвратительный человек. 

Он узнаёт о поручении королём Стефаном своего ненаглядного проклятого дитя самой ушибленной в голову троице феюшек, возможно, раньше, чем сами феюшки. Шпион, ещё раз, прекрасный. Здесь он тоже не забывает похвастаться своей даровитой головой — блеск его интеллекта в данном случае заключается в том, чтобы осуждать каждое действие короля Стефана. Малефисента какое-то время потакает — всегда приятно ненавидеть кого-то вместе. Но очень скоро лакей переходит от мысли о том, что из Стефана ужасный правитель (сжёг все прялки и обрёк свой народ на бедность, потому что даже богатые платья короля не шьются сами собой), и о том, что из Стефана ужасный стратег (объявил войну против волшебных существ и нанял троих ухаживать за своим ребёнком, подвёргся атаке феи и поселил дочь в её шаговой доступности) к мысли о том, что и отец Стефан никудышный.

Он же отец, пищит он со своего места на траве у дерева. Солнце клонится к западу, меняется от серого к тёмно-серому — такая погода стоит третий месяц. Он же отец, пищит он, как он мог отказаться от своей дочери? Ей отмерено ещё шестнадцать лет жизни — так не могла ли она хотя бы этот срок провести, окружённая любовью своей семьи? Ведь это тоже любовь, доказывает он, а значит, останься девочка с родителями, через шестнадцать лет её бы пробудил поцелуй любого из них.

Его послушаешь — так король Стефан лишил свою дочь последнего шанса на спасение. По правде говоря, Малефисента и не допускала возможности того, что проклятую может спасти кто-то из семьи, но это кажется настолько странным, что удивительно, как птица вообще подумала в первую очередь о родителях. Родительские чувства короля Стефана важны лишь тогда, когда они ранены.

Ей не нравится, на какие мысли наводят слова лакея. О том, является ли родительская любовь истинной — в конце концов, откуда ей знать? Её родители не оставили о себе и воспоминания, погибли слишком рано — а всё из-за людей. Противны и парадоксы в собственных мыслях: ведь если она хотела ранить короля потерей дочери, значит, предполагала, что тот её любит? Но он не может её любить — любви не существует. Но если её не существуют, зачем существуют знаки на руках?

Иногда ворон очень её злит и сам не знает этого.

***

Час от часу не легче. Диаваль ещё и предатель.

Очень глупо с его стороны было надеяться, что Малефисента не замечает закономерности. Он доносит на короля, ведёт себя нарочито отвратительно (например, пытается съесть однажды в её присутствии червя) или сходит с темы и рассказывает байки о собственной жизни, заинтересованность Малефисенты в которых можно измерить в напёрстке, зарабатывает превращение в птицу и тут же со скоростью молнии удаляется в направлении скошенного домика с водяной мельницей.

Некомпетентность пикси в воспитании ребёнка, конечно, даже не ставится под сомнение — но неужто птичка думает справляться со всем парой скрюченных лапок?

Сначала она наведывается из злорадствующего любопытства — посмотреть, как мается бедная птичка, превратить его случайно в человека прямо в воздухе. Отчитать за периодическое исчезновение, в конце концов. Потом она наведывается, потому что девочка болеет (как оно случается, если случайно проглатываешь паука) или ещё хуже — плачет, да так громко, что остаётся только завидовать крепчайшему сну её новоиспечённых тётушек лестницей выше. От визита к визиту чудище отчего-то успевается меняться радикально: то она еле лежит на животе, поднимая голову, то она уже неясно, но уверенно орёт на всё, что видит — в особенности на Диаваля.

Тот из ворона превращается в голубя и, как любой голубь, воркует. Вряд ли мир прежде знал о таком богатом разнообразии звуков, способных складываться где-то там у них в горле. Тихий клёкот, клацанье, карканье, цоканье, свист, воркование, щёлканье — у ворона много козырей. И всё же часто он повторяет одно и то же: один звук повыше, другой чуть пониже. Повторяясь, они составляют трель. Видимо, в силу привычки девочку успокаивает и это.

Шутить над этим быстро надоедает, потому что именно на шутки о «пении» пернатый нянька отчего-то искренне обижается и садится на самый верх, под потолок — и почти тут же чудище, как заколдованное, пронзительно визжит, так, что уши закладывает. Несносная птица прохлаждается какое-то время ещё на пьедестале, прежде чем с видом победителя опуститься обратно в детскую люльку.

Переход происходит постепенно. Сначала слуга перестаёт скрывать свои отлучки, затем просится пойти в теле человека для удобства, и в определённый момент — девочке тогда идёт десятый год — Малефисента находит себя и Диаваля слоняющимися мимо сугробов к дому девчонки иной раз несколько дней подряд. Птица залетает в окно чердака, отпирает дверь с внутренней стороны (это — нововведение: поначалу троица и не думала запирать дверь, пока сообщник случайно не оставил после себя слишком убранную комнату, и феи насторожились) и впускает фею. Она обращает его в человека, щелчком пальцев отправляет всех нянек в волшебный сон, чтоб наверняка, и всю оставшуюся ночь до рассвета они могут проводить в относительном спокойствии.

Если Аврора спит и не нуждается в помощи, Диаваль делает то, что со временем научился делать, по мнению Малефисенты, лучше всего — стирает следы очередных вопиющих ошибок тётушек вроде растёкшихся тортов, лоскутов ткани и заброшенных даже самими пауками паутин — пока Малефисента наслаждается относительной мягкостью узкой незанятой постели на первом этаже или неторопливо наливает из припрятанного под лестницей бочонка пинту грюйта (возможно, единственная хорошая вещь, придуманная людьми). Чаще всего же Аврора не спит, и тогда Диаваль делает то, что, уже по своему мнению, делает лучше всего — поёт. Сначала он не добирался до слов, только мурлыкал под нос мотив, медленно покачивая кроватку — это, наверное, был первый и последний раз, когда фея увидела, как её паж стесняется. Сейчас же, месяцами позже, боязнь отступила, и ворон мог иногда действительно что-то начать напевать, но очень тихо, несмотря на отсутствие опасности и поддержку аудитории. Талантом певец, однако, блещет нечасто — сам говорит, что просто не знает достаточно песен, но, скорее всего, дело в чём-то ещё. 

Обычно же Диаваль делает то, что объективно делает лучше всего — болтает. Ему нравится рассказывать о своей молодости тоном видавшего виды старца, нравится вспоминать о детских шалостях над городскими гусями или даже людьми. Монолог превращается в диалог: Малефисента, не называя имён, рассказывает о шутках Робина, избегая частей, где участвовал Стефан. Однажды — наверное, в тот день особенно в голову ударяет эль (у феюшек меняются гастрономические пристрастия) — она замечает, что они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы встретились в детстве.

— Лет двадцать назад, быть может… — протягивает она, кутаясь в мех. На улице морозно, а в доме нет дров, потому что Нотграсс, Фислвит и Флитл имеют одну голову на всех трёх.

— Может б- Двадцать лет назад? — моргает ворон, буквально поперхнувшись воздухом. Тело его рывком подаётся назад и, наперевшись на ларец, присаживается аккуратно сверху. — Тебе двадцать лет? — изумляется он, и начинает тараторить: — Нет, больше двадцати, если ты уже…

— Больше тридцати, Диаваль, — изрекает фея с довольной ухмылкой.

— Тридцати?! — вопит тот в ответ, вылупившись глазами на неё, словно в попытке отыскать на её лице следы течения трёх десятков лет жизни или ожидая, что она иным способом подтвердит свои слова. Два уголька бойко скачут вверх и вниз, вбирая в свою темноту её фигуру; кажется, впервые он смотрит на неё так. — Тридцати… — качает он головой, закрываясь рукой — абсолютно искренне.

— Полно, Диаваль, тебя не учили не измываться над чужим возрастом?

— У меня тут мир рушится! — блеет он, сдвигаясь на крышке ларца.

— Тебе-то самому сколько лет? — он неопределённо мычит в ответ, почёсывая пернатый затылок, наверняка усиленно и безуспешно мобилизуя все свои умственные способности на подсчёт и состыковку. — Сколько тебе было лет, когда мы встретились? — вопрошает она в нетерпении. Пару секунд он ещё думает:

— Мне шёл пятый год, — отвечает он после на выдохе. Судя по тону, в его понимании это очень много.

— Ну, поздравляю, ты ещё совсем ребёнок, — поддевает колдунья, наблюдая, как мир для ворона встаёт на свои места и к лицу возвращается обычное насмешливое самоироничное выражение. — Беру слова о дружбе назад. Я наверняка родилась раньше, чем встретились твои родители.

Малефисента говорит это, но думает о другом. Разумеется, сказки о том, что вороны живут столетиями, были лишь сказками — ей их тщательно и профессионально развенчали — но путём простого подсчёта выходило, что Малефисенте было около шестнадцати в тот момент, когда её верный сподвижник явился на свет. Как и многие птицы, наверняка он родился весной.

Эта очень шальная мысль — о том, что Диаваль родился примерно тогда, когда появился знак — пробегает и изумляет своей беспочвенностью. С какой стати она вообще подумала об этом? Разумеется, они не родственные души. Диаваль — зверь, у него даже нет знака. Они и не равны, он её подхалим, приспешник. К тому же, на её запястье красовалось это непонятное «Будь легка» — совсем не заносчивое «Почему я в этом уродском обличье?», брошенное им при первой встрече. Не говоря уже о том, что родственные знаки не имеют смысла, любовь лжива и не реальна и другие прописные истины. Мысль покидает её сознание — силком — так же скоро, как проникает в него. Стакан с элем отставляется на столешницу.

Диаваль пойман на уловку — стоит ему вспомнить о родителях, как разговор тотчас переходит к ним, о чём бы он ни шёл ранее. Особенный трепет звучит в каждой преподнесенной ей истории о них. Прописные истины приходится напоминать себе чуть почаще и погромче.

Иногда они совсем ни о чём не говорят. Иногда Диаваль чудесным образом достигает словесного порога, и оставшийся вечер проходит в приятном молчании. Можно даже обратить его обратно вороном и погладить по голове. Время от времени Малефисента находит себя в таком состоянии: поздней зимней ночью в доме трёх безалаберных фей, рядом с кроваткой дочери своего злейшего врага, с элем в одной руке и чёрными перьями под другой — и пытается понять, как дошла до такой жизни.

***

— У нас… странный язык, — после таких фраз всегда следует длинное объяснение ненужных деталей: такой тон бережётся для рассказов с Болот, принесённых и поведанных после новостей из дворца и города, и для таких моментов, как этот. 

Ворон сидит в корнях дикой вишни и всячески пытается поднять Малефисенте настроение. В последнее время спина болела больше обычного, особенно перед плохой погодой, а с наступающей осенью ни на что хорошее надеяться не следовало. Ко всему прочему, король Стефан, по сообщениям её верного слуги, потихоньку начинал бороться вместо Малефисенты с собственной тенью на стене, чем лишал фею вкуса к жизни. Похоже, действительно, единственное, что ей оставалось делать, пока безумный человеческий род в бесчисленный раз пытался собраться с силами и нанести удар, — это выслушивать лекцию о вороньем диалекте от настоящего эксперта. Пронизывая взглядом замок и мало что находя за мили от него, Малефисента притворяется, что слушает.

— Наверное, вы бы даже не назвали его настоящим языком, — продолжает тот, слепой к её глухоте, и осекается, — Ну, у нас нет слов, которые надо правильно поставить, чтобы они имели смысл. Просто слова. Без лишних сложностей.

— Очень скучный язык, — ехидничает Малефисента, потому что раздражать Диаваля всегда весело — иногда даже веселее, чем тётушек-фей.

— Извольте! — хмурится тот ожидаемо, и пародия на настоящее оперение в виде одиночных перьев среди его чёрной шевелюры приподнимается. — Совсем обратное. У людей очень скучный язык — столько слов, но каждое обозначает только одну вещь. И даже тогда люди часто не понимают друг друга, словно воды в уши набрали. Мы же, — растягивает он, — можем произносить одно и то же слово так, что оно может обозначать что угодно, и понимаем друг друга.

— Удивительно, — в притворной заинтересованности откликается фея. — Просвяти меня, Диаваль.

В чём она действительно заинтересована, так это в том, как будет звучать воронье карканье из уст человека. Обратному, к великому счастью, ей уже доводилось быть свидетельницей: негодник выучил несколько слов так хорошо, что в своей идиотской манере смог выговорить их даже в истинном теле. Первый раз он даже напугал свою госпожу: после очередной проказы над пикси прокричал голосом одной из них её имя. Наверняка глупая птица по сей день гордится этой шуткой. С тех пор словарь пополнился словами «да», «нет», «мясо», «Аврора» и обычно следующее прямо за ним «нельзя».

Человек-Диаваль, однако, к великому сожалению своей госпожи, не каркает.

— Есть слово… Ну, сложность как раз в том, что его смысл настолько разнится, что я не могу подобрать слова в этом языке. Могу только объяснить. Есть слово «синий», например. Оно может означать «синий», — смеётся слуга, — а иногда может и «розовый». Ещё может означать «маленький», ну, как птенчик. Ещё «глупый» — если скажешь по-особенному, — добавляет он с улыбкой.

— Отчего так?

— Не знаю! Наверное, потому что у птенцов голубые глаза, а рты розовые. У взрослых глаза и клювы чернеют, так что это нечто особенное — если назовёшь кого так, сразу понятно, что ты о ребёнке. А птенцы… маленькие? И часто глупые? — его снова пробивает на смех. — Но глупыми бывают не только дети, конечно. Просто такое слово. Если ты глупый, то глупый, как ребёнок, у которых голубые глаза, — произносит он медленно, будто сам не уверенный в своей мысли. Сама фея тоже не уверена, но удивляет сама себя тем, что действительно ловит в происходящем некую логику. И даже хочет узнать больше.

— Другие примеры?

Диаваль молчит, но потом с каким-то почти стыдливым тёплым смехом продолжает:

— Честно, только намёки вспоминаются, — прыскает он, и, ровно когда фея силится спросить уточнения, продолжает: — Серьёзно! Мы такие извращенцы! — скрипит он, проглатывая новый смешок. — Что угодно звучит двояко, если сказано правильно, — он двигает своей бровью в ответ на её, поднятую в… ошеломлении? — Скажешь: «давай полетаем» — значит, хочешь полетать, но если скажешь: «давай _полетаем_ »… Ты не о полёте говоришь, — протянул он, зачем-то голосом ещё ниже, нежели обычно, произнося слово во второй раз в… должен был это быть соблазнительный тон? Малефисента пытается дать имя странному ощущению, промелькнувшему, как молния — остро и быстрее, чем успеешь моргнуть глазом, — но безуспешно. К счастью, искусство стоического лица почти никогда её не подводило — Диаваль слепо несётся дальше: — Не вру! Может, не моё место такие вещи о своих рассказывать, но мы вроде как главные развратники среди всех лёгких товарищей, — пытается он подвести итог, сам раскрасневшийся, но тут его почти пристыженная физиономия сменяется радостью открытия. Он даже хлопает себя по лбу: — Ну конечно! «Лёгкий»! Лучший пример. «Лёгкий» вообще что угодно может означать.

Погодите. Погодите.

Диаваль, взволнованный, оборачивается полнее, стуча указательным пальцем по другой своей ладони, перечисляя:

— Мы друг друга называем «лёгкими», — осекается он, — вообще все с перьями, крыльями, чем угодно, что летает — «лёгкие»! Птицы лёгкие, пикси «лёгкие», феи «лёгкие», потому что, ну, мы летаем, для этого надо быть достаточно лёгкими. «Лёгким» можно назвать кого-то радостного, или кого-то беззаботного, или кого-то глупого! Можно сказать: «Я лёгкий!», — произнёс он с удовольствием, — потому что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, или: «Он лёгкий», — он сменил интонацию на осуждающую, насмехающуюся, — потому что он опять прилетел позже всех на ужин и ничего не получил.

Что ж, это не внесло никакой ясности. Конечно, не представляло смысла и пытаться — в конце концов, они с Диавалем не родственные души, — но его слова могли бы помочь? Если в неизвестном будущем встреча с «избранным» (об этом, правда, и думать смешно), лучше всё-таки знать наконец значение странных слов. Слов, почему-то имеющих смысл для птиц — воронов, во всяком случае.

Но не для Малефисенты. «Лёгкий» значит «радостный»? «Опрометчивый»? Кому придёт в голову первым делом сказать «Будь радостной!» или «Будь глупой!» любому встречному, при каких обстоятельствах? Фея уже разуверилась в возможности получить хоть каплю информации из уст слуги, когда он заводит свою дудку снова:

— А ещё можно сказать его само по себе, только это… — он призадумался, — это будет… ну, не совсем «лёгкий», а, скорее, «будь лёгким». Тут тоже можно разгуляться, — улыбнулся учитель, слепой к её внимательному взору. — Это может быть «привет» — как, знаешь, «Будь здоров!». Это может быть «пока» — как пожелание спокойного полёта домой, как-то так. Это может быть… скажем, если кто-то грустит, можно сказать им: «Будь лёгким», чтобы показать им, что ты видишь их грусть и желаешь им лучшего. Хочешь, чтобы им было… легче, — улыбается он. — А может быть и совершенно обратное: можно сказать: «Будь лёгким!», потому что кто-то вечно жалуется и пора бы им уже замолчать, — улыбка его расширяется.

Мысли рождаются — не могут иначе. «Видишь их грусть и желаешь им лучшего» звучит настолько притягательно, что Малефисента даже не смеет преследовать эту догадку. Это не догадка — это желание, очень глупое, ко всему прочему. Ей не грустно. Возможно, было бы неплохо найти кого-то, кто… но можно и не найти — не такую уж и несчастную жизнь ведёт Владычица Тьмы, чтобы нуждаться в чьей-либо поддержке, или сочувствии, или сострадании — или, что хуже и более вероятно, в чьей-либо жалости. Жалости к своей персоне она не потерпит.

Но почему он выразился именно так? Несносный ворон. Суётся, куда не надо, и даже не знает этого.

Молчание, однако, затягивается, и Малефисента ловит на себе внимательный взгляд. Как всегда. Вот нельзя просто спокойно покопаться в себе.

Она могла бы обратить слугу в его настоящую, мелкую форму, но одно действие было бы знаком неуверенности, слабости, какого-то влияния, произведённого его словами — и хоть птица не могла догадываться об причине, не следовало давать и шанса. Поэтому когда ворон подводит черту:

— В общем, что угодно можно с этим словом проделывать… — она отшучивается:

— Что, и его можно двояко произнести?

Диаваль хихикает, морщит нос в задумчивости, подняв взгляд.

— Может быть? Тогда это будет что-то сродни возбуждению, — он пожимает плечами. — Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы его так использовали. Может, чуть мягче. Например, о влюблённости можно так сказать. Ну да! Влюблённость: ты весёлый, глупишь изрядно, — смеется он, — ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, летаешь, как будто тебя ветер сам несёт. Да, может сработать! Тебе легко. Ты влюблён. Тебе легко.

Ну ещё бы.

***

Невыносимо долгие дни тянутся, тянутся еле-еле, как засахарившийся мёд, и, кажется, только превращение Диаваля в разную живность составляет отраду жизни Малефисенты. Вечно он по-скучному чёрный, будь он барсуком, хорьком, горностаем, выдрой, лаской, куницей или норкой («Как много животных ты знаешь?» — выдыхает слуга после особенно весёлого вечера), но у норки, к примеру, красиво блестит шёрстка — синим и фиолетовым, особенно, если перебирать. Сначала не обходится без шипения и фыркания, тявкания и всяческого сопротивления (оказывается, норки удивительно шустро вертятся), но дайте несколько минут — и норка лежит у неё в коленях и только периодически небольно кусает палец, за что получает щелчки по лбу и угрозу превращения в воротник.

***

— Госпожа, тут есть вода, — раздаётся сверху. В кружке булькает поступающая желтоватая жидкость. Малефисента наполняет одну и протягивает в неохотные руки над головой.

— Я знаю, Диаваль, — отрезает фея, набирая вторую, и проходит в смежную комнату, обходя скрипящие дощечки на полу и свисающую сушеную зелень. В воздухе пахнет влажной землёй и кореньями — хоть что-то эти пикси умеют делать вовремя. За окном по-утреннему серо и мрачно, но Малефисента в кои-то веке в хорошем настроении. Они прибыли в домик поздней ночью, ближе к утру, хотя в этом не было необходимости, и вскоре им предстоит уйти, но не прежде, чем Малефисента осуществит задуманное. Оборачиваясь к мужчине, занятым внимательным и немного брезгливым изучением мутного питья в кружке, она изрекает: — А сегодня праздник.

Брови Диаваля вскакивают:

— У тебя опять день рождения? — вырывается у него. Ловит её качание головой. — У _меня_ день рождения?

— Можно и так сказать, — соглашается Малефисента и манит к себе пальцем. Тот неуверенно шаркает ногами. — Я не могу быть уверена в точной дате, но она и не имеет значения. Важно то, что почти в такой же осенний день мы с тобой впервые встретились. Тринадцать лет назад.

Пташка хмурится, поджимает губы и склоняет голову — видимо, прикидывает, много ли это. Для Малефисенты — много. Она и затевает весь этот пятиминутный праздник во время чумы на двоих только оттого, что её посещают странные мысли — с каждым разом, как они оказываются вокруг Авроры, всё страннее и страннее. В один момент — Диаваль сидит на подоконнике и низким мелодичным и не по-вороньему мягким голосом разговаривает с девочкой, которая, словно нутром чуя их приближение, просыпается, как бы поздно они ни пришли — ей приходит в голову, как долго они знакомы. Всё познаётся в сравнении. Авроре исполнилось двенадцать лет — часы, течение которых уже не казалось таким медленным — а они были знакомы даже до её рождения. Они были знакомы до коронации нового короля. Их... отношения длились дольше, чем жизнь Авроры или правление решительно теряющего рассудок короля.

Если подумать… если подумать, Малефисента знает Диаваля дольше, чем знала Стефана. Возможно, даже дольше, чем тётушек, принимавших какое-то мало-мальское участие в её взрослении — ведь они появлялись лишь на некоторое время раз в пару недель, когда им нужна была помощь будущей Стражницы Топей, это было совсем не ежедневное общение. Диаваля Малефисента видит каждый день. Абсолютно. Каждый день. Последние тринадцать лет. Он получает от неё задания поздно утром (до этого часа негласно считается, что у Диаваля есть своя жизнь), возвращается через несколько часов с новостями, они обедают и занимаются чем угодно после: по прошествии лет ворон, обернувшийся человеком, научился играть в «мельницу», пускать камни по воде, и даже два раза (за все тринадцать лет) выиграл в шахматы (и никогда не забыл об этом), а Малефисента зачем-то научилась отличать воронов от ворон, грачей, соек, галок и дроздов. Затем соратник отправляется за Терновую стену второй раз, пока колдунья обходит свои земли, и почти в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте они видятся вновь, лакей снова докладывает вести со всех уголков королевства, нужные и ненужные, и присоединяется к вечернему дозору. Почти всегда они останавливаются у большой дикой вишни, под которой со склона открывается вид на часть Топей, Терновую стену и Персефорест с его полями, похожими на лоскутное одеяло, и остроносым замком вдалеке. Там можно подкрепиться или поговорить: почему-то именно в этом месте на помощника нападает раж рассказчика. Затем они почти всегда отправляются к Авроре, и к времени их прибытия солнце совсем прячется за горизонтом, сменяя рубиновый наряд неба на сапфировый. Там рутина со временем изменилась — хотя бы потому, что Авроре надоело притворяться, что она не замечает двух чужих людей в своём доме. Пару раз несколько лет назад она даже оставила им по стакану козьего молока и лавандового печенья, как для каких-нибудь брауни, и, с трудом переступив через негодование, Малефисента съела печенье и забрала у Диаваля молоко. Последний показывается Авроре чуть чаще, он, в отличие от феи, с девочкой даже разговаривает и с неподдельным интересом впитывает в себя все необычайные вещи, которые ютятся в маленькой белобрысой голове. Ему девочка выливает буквально всё, и только со временем колдунья понимает, что дело не в особой болтливости, а в отсутствии каких-либо других столь внимательных слушателей. Иногда Аврора не спит и её надо уложить спать — пару раз фея порывается наложить на неё такое же заклятие сна, как на тётушек, но заключает, что одного на всю жизнь достаточно. Иногда Аврора уже спит, и их присутствие в доме сводится к разговорам и постепенному (очень редкому, к чести их обоих) опустошению запасов эля.

Малефисента не растит ребёнка. Просто каким-то идиотским образом каждый раз она оказывается рядом — из Авроры растёт опасно беззаботная молодая особа, и домой она возвращается с зелёными коленками и растрёпанными волосами не реже, сколько бы ей ни было лет. Если бы не магия, эта беззаботная жизнь прервалась бы намного раньше момента, когда должна будет принести Малефисенте наибольшее удовольствие. Но Малефисента не растит ребёнка. Даже о том, что Диаваль растит ребёнка, сказать можно лишь с натяжкой. Да, он видит её чаще, кормит, поит, заботится о не интересующих никого, кроме него, мелочах вроде того, не колется ли ткань её платья изнутри. Да, он время от времени тащит из замка игрушки, аргументируя это тем, что это и так её игрушки и они не виноваты в том, что их законная хозяйка живёт в дремучем лесу. Да, он играет с ней в теле ворона — иногда в теле норки или — к его ужасу — собаки. Да, он, если Малефисента складывает все факты воедино правильно, однажды спас Аврору, когда она провалилась под лёд, и вернул её домой, где в первый и последний раз встретился с феями в открытую, и последние получили хороший нагоняй от неизвестного им доселе лесника. Да, он… рассказывает ей сказки и иногда поёт колыбельные, но… Ну, или не но. Может, из Диаваля получается неплохая отцовская замена. Ему же на пользу. Будет растить своих настоящих детей уже будучи в полной боевой готовности.

Тринадцать лет. Какой срок! Вряд ли её родители знали друг друга столько же к моменту своей смерти. Родители Диаваля, о которых Малефисента теперь знает чуть ли не больше, чем о собственных, наверняка и не прожили столько на белом свете. Тринадцать — от вида одной и той же носатой черноглазой физиономии её уже давно должно было начать подташнивать, однако, не начинает. От разговоров с одним и тем же — с единственным — собеседником ежедневно уши давно уже должны были завять, и всё же новые темы всегда находятся. Она догадалась о месте его гнезда, а он догадался о настоящей истории восшествия Стефана на престол. Он знал Робина и Бальтазара лично и получил почётное звание «неплох» от последнего. Она видела его коллекцию блестящих мелочей и слышала его пение — события, отчего-то по его мнению безумно важные. Они вдвоём выступали против как минимум дюжины мелких отрядов дозорных. Им пришлось провести в общей сложности две недели в одной неразумно крохотной пещере во время сильных вьюг и метель, и это были самые отвратительные, неловкие и смешные дни в её жизни. Два раза он в обличии грифона поднимал её в воздух, и это было самой большой вещью, которую кто-либо делал для неё. Он может шутить с ней в один момент и ругаться в следующий и может — почему-то считает, что может — указывать на её же ошибки. Может дерзить и всячески нахальствовать, но его верность никогда не пришлось ставить под сомнение. Он может иногда среди ночи в хижине остановиться спиной к окну и внезапно посмотреть на неё так пристально, так странно, прямо, словно они знакомы всю жизнь, почти испуганно, будто видит её впервые.

— Серьёзно? — выдыхает Диаваль, приподнимая с сомнением стакан. — Тринадцать? Вельможи в замке обычно за такие вещи пропускают по кубку.

Малефисента приподнимает свою кружку с изяществом прекрасной леди, чуть запрокидывает голову с насмешливой улыбкой.

— За нашу первую встречу, Диаваль! — произносит она важно. — Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты был абсолютно гол в тот раз.

Диаваль смеётся так громко, как ему позволяет нахождение спящей фигуры в соседней комнате.

— Неправда! — воет он, ставя кружку на подоконник, чтобы не пролить. — Прекрасная шутка, но неправда!

— Конечно, правда. Или у тебя уже провалы в памяти?

— Нет, госпожа, это у тебя провалы в памяти! Мы встречались раньше, не помнишь? — усмехается он, прикладывая руку к груди. Ничего такого Малефисента не помнит, а потому вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Нет? Не хочешь? — рука его тянется обратно к сосуду. — Значит, говорим тосты! — он поднимает кружку: — За нашу настоящую первую встречу. Ты была сногсшибательна, просто потрясла меня — в буквальном смысле, — улыбается он ехидно, наклонясь, но, видимо, ожидавший другой реакции, с ехидства переходит в досаду: — Правда не помнишь? — Малефисента искренне качает головой, и лицо мрачнеет ещё больше: — Совсем? Но… — он отстраняется, словно поражённый, — но почему ты тогда спасла меня?

Что за глупый вопрос? Почему она спасла его? И что ещё за первая встреча, какую чушь он несёт?

— Потому что мне нужен был слуга, — отвечает Малефисента и даже не врёт. Взгляд напротив, на секунду опустившийся, возвращается к её лицу.

— Но я думал… думал… — он опирается на стол, за которым Аврора часто вышивала, выдыхает: — …я думал иначе. Правда не помнишь? — последняя попытка, на которую фея снова качает головой, всё больше наблюдая напряжение в воздухе. Диаваль молчит, но Малефисента ждёт — и, наконец, тишина прерывается: — Мы встречались раньше, — повторяет он твёрдо, — ночью, за несколько дней до того, как я попался фермеру. Я летел домой мимо разрушенного Восточного замка, увидел там тебя. Ты стояла в темноте, и ты… я остановился перед тобой. Мы- мы смотрели друг на друга, — произносит он, впервые за последнюю минуту поднимая к ней взор, словно ища на её лице воспоминание, которого у неё не было, — поэтому я сказал, — он хмуро сжимает веки, — сказал, не знаю, «будь легка, всё в порядке?», нечто такое, — он отмахивается, — но ты послала в меня своей магией, и я улетел, — он замолкает на мгновение, крутит в руках сосуд, делает вдох. — Это длилось всего пару секунд, но мне казалось… но, значит, я был неправ.

Диаваль не поднимает печальной головы и не видит всего эффекта, произведённого на Малефисенту его словами. Земля уходит из-под ног.

_«Будь легка»_.

Они встречались раньше? Глупость какая. Да, она была в замке, и в первый вечер — да… Да! Там был ворон, чёрный ворон, перья — блики в лунном свете. Он каркнул — он каркнул-

_«Будь легка»_.

Это приветствие, это пожелание удачи. Это слова — на её руке — это слова сочувствия, сострадания, поддержки.

Ты видишь их боль и желаешь им лучшего.

_«Будь легка»_.

Знакомы тринадцать лет, и всё это время…

Любви не существует.

Но всё сходится. Он родился — и у неё появился знак. Это не Стефан, это не кто-либо ещё, это он.

Нет.

У него нет знака на руке. У него нет родственной души. Он животное. Он её слуга. Он даже в неё не-

Тринадцать лет. Твой единственный друг. Песни глубокой ночью. Полёты на грифоне. Сладости с ярмарки, блестящие предметы без повода. Пронзительные взгляды через комнату. Не может же быть, что-

Любви не существует. Связи не имеют значения. Он не влюблён в неё. Она не может любить его. У него нет знака. Они не связаны.

_«Будь легка»_.

Не имеет значения.

— Да, — произносит она наконец. — Ты был неправ, — она щёлкает пальцами — и Диаваль взмывает. Крылья шумно хлопают, на пол с грохотом падает деревянная кружка, напиток разливается. Ворон стремглав вылетает из окна, как стрела, истошно каркает снаружи. Малефисента не уходит, пока тот не скрывается из виду. Рука страшно зудит — или так только кажется; всё тело разом подводит: руки кажутся слабыми, вспотевшими вокруг схваченного с силой посоха, в носу колет, и зубы сжаты. Она стоит так некоторое время, прислушиваясь к звукам, и, не найдя ни одного подозрительного, окончательно выравнивает дыхание. Приводит мысли в порядок, возвращает их туда, где они всегда должны были быть. Отменяет заклятие сна на тётушках и выходит в утреннюю холодную свежесть.

Об происшествии становится легко забыть через несколько дней: двустороннее негласное решение об неупоминании подобных ситуаций и каждодневная рутина быстро возвращают всё на круги своя. Через несколько дней выпадает снег, заметая следы, кутаясь в бураны, и мир вокруг выцветает ровно настолько, насколько Малефисенте хочется. Ежедневно на чёрных крыльях доходят сведения о дворце: королева при смерти. Малефисента впервые за несколько дней улыбается.

***

Они за деревьями. Они приближаются! 

Ей страшно — она знает, что она ребёнок, и что на ней нет одежды, и она бежит. За спиной крылья, но она бежит. В лесу так темно.

За ней ревут гончие. Если они догонят её, то разорвут в клочья. Она не хочет останавливаться.

Она ощущает на себе руки.

Они двигаются за ней сквозь деревья. Неужели никто не поможет? Она такая трусиха. Ноги несут её дальше от беснующихся псов, камни впиваются в ступни. Она оборачивается, не видит ни души — но лай стоит оглушающий, отчаянный. Лес не хочет расступаться перед ней. Мимо проносятся тела раненых животных: птица, норка — они следят за ней взглядами. У них очень быстро бьются сердца, но она не может взять их на руки. Она бежит дальше. Она знает, что опасности нет, но ей так страшно. Она не может справиться с этим.

Ей страшно среди его гончих.

Они за деревьями, они приближаются. О, она бежит! Останови их, чтобы они могли прийти за ней!

Впереди виднеется озеро. Она швыряет в воду длинноносые пулэны с ног. Теперь она — два шага в воде. Отобьёт ли запах? Сама она не может полезть в воду.

Она оборачивается. Гончих нет, может, и не было, но они есть, и они среди деревьев, и они приближаются.

Чего она хочет? Что будет лучше для неё? Почему он не скрывается тоже? Ты знаешь, чего она хочет? Знаешь, чего она хочет?

Чего она-

Утро туманное, белое, густое, как молоко. Воздух холодный, клубится у губ. Малефисента ещё с минуту находится в смятении, почти ожидая увидеть, поднявшись, свои оголённые ноги, или крылья за спиной, или окровавленного животного в руках, или собачьи укусы на теле. Ко всем остальным последствиям кошмара — пустоте в голове, слабости в конечностях и тяжёлому ощущению безысходности и тревоги — она уже давно привыкла.

***

С Диавалем сначала заключается долгий нейтралитет, пугающий Малефисенту абсолютной скукой, которой отмечается времяпровождение без его нескончаемой болтовни; после смерти королевы, которая отчего-то его искренне печалит, они снова ухудшаются, но затем чудище начинает подходить к грозным шипам Терновой стены слишком близко, чтобы тратить силы на ненужные обиды и постоянную недосказанность. 

Стоит Авроре оказаться на Топях, меняется всё, начиная с погоды — словно по её указке, солнце выглядывает чаще и дольше. Из нор, берлог и убежищ, из гнёзд и дупел вылезают, выползают, вылетают, выплывают и выпрыгивают уоллербоги, пикси, тролли-бараны, нимфы и всяческие носатые, рогатые, крылатые и хвостатые существа. Всех девочка хочет увидеть, потрогать, погладить. Языками они пользуются разными, но, похоже, понимают друг друга без слов, как родные. Аврора с каждым днём становится всё больше похожа на ещё одного из волшебных существ Болот — особенно судя по её внешнему виду.

Вся эта крикливая, трещащая, галдящая свора собиралась вокруг девочки, а значит, и вокруг Малефисенты, в планы которой совсем не входило расширять свой круг общения. Это, конечно, очень здорово, как вся болотная живность разом вспомнила, что Малефисента не всегда была холодной и неприступной ведьмой, высеченной из мрамора и хранящей бурю внутри, но совершенно не значит, что надо преследовать их в какие угодно места, которые она хочет показать Авроре.

Иногда, когда звуков становится слишком много, фея прогоняет всех суровым взглядом и стуком жезла по земле. Этот знак все понимают правильно, независимо от языка и диалекта.

Тогда Диаваль вступает в свою стихию.

Аврора доверяет своей крёстной в темах жителей Топей, их укромных уголков и магии, и готова выслушивать что угодно о легендах Болот — но во всё остальном, буквально во всём остальном Диаваль считается, что называется, важной птицей. «Диаваль, расскажи, в каких животных ты превращался?», «Диаваль, ты когда-нибудь видел настоящих принцесс? Да?! Диаваль, как они выглядят?», «Диаваль, почему у тебя такой странный голос? А Ирландия — это где?», «Диаваль, а почему волки воют на луну?», «Диаваль, а ты умеешь танцевать?», «Диаваль, а та история о вороне, который вернул на место солнце — это правда?», «Диаваль, а почему у тебя нет знака на руке? Хочешь прочесть мой?», «Диаваль, хочешь, я заплету тебе косу? У тебя хватит волос!». Диаваль, Диаваль, Диаваль.

Это забавно — наблюдать, как самомнение пернатого растёт, рискуя перерасти в грандиозное тщеславие. И что важно — почти всё это он действительно знает и рассказывает; если вдруг случается так, что он упоминает что-то, что уже говорил Малефисенте, то она перебивает его и заканчивает сама, чем вводит Аврору в состояние какого-то особенного восторженного возбуждения. Девочка с хитрой улыбкой двигает глазами туда-сюда между ними и обычно, не делая ситуацию неловкой, предлагает ещё по груше. Так, с Диавалем, развалившемся на зеленее, чем когда-либо, траве в нежарких солнечных объятиях, обсуждающим какие-то шутки с мягким выражением бледного лица, с заплетёнными неуклюже и неумело прядями на макушке, и Авророй, окружённой цветами и красками, излучающей тепло, как маленькая звёздочка, Малефисента проводит вечера до первых звёзд, всё больше мечтая с каждым разом, когда девочку пора укладывать спать, чтобы время могло остановиться.

***

— Я в этом не участвую, — произносит Диаваль серьёзно, косясь на картину перед собой. Грузный филин с нахлобученной на мохнатую голову шляпой танцует с Авророй, бережно сжимающей рукава красного плаща. 

К пятнадцати годам не завели дружбу с девочкой только та живность, которая её никогда не видела. Никто, кроме Диаваля, конечно, не допускается ближе к дому, но за время многочисленных походов за ягодами и грибами, хворостом для печи и целебными травами, образовалась компания. Чаще всего, если рядом нет верного ворона, её составляют пара шустрых серых зайцев, исполняющих в данный момент роль ног прекрасного принца, хвостатая белка и несколько особенно голосистых птичек, иногда соревнующихся с Авророй, кто споёт лучше. Диаваль с Авророй не соревновался никогда — он представляет другую категорию.

— Это был лишь сон, я знаю, не сбыться может он, — протягивает она безукоризненно ноты, кружась в сторону — филин и компания только поспевают за нею, — Всё равно, мой друг, глаза твои вдруг «Люблю» скажут мне, совсем как во сне, в том самом сне…

Аврора обвивает вокруг своих узких плеч жалкую пародию на руки своего партнёра, упиваясь счастьем, детством, сменяющемся на розовую юность, и своими романтическими мечтами.

Принц появляется почти неожиданно.

Сначала Малефисента подмечает фырканье коня, затем треск в кустах — и вот из ветвей нагло глядят на танцы две головы: белый тёмноволосый конь и слащавой внешности молодой человек. С секунду фея силится распознать в длинном лице знакомые черты, пока не узнаёт мальчика с крестин, принца Филиппа. Маленький, худощавый, хрупкий, как все дети, он склонялся над кроваткой принцессы и своей будущей суженой, прямо перед появлением пикси. Какое-то время он наблюдает за девушкой и её странной компанией с самым что ни на есть поражённым выражением лица.

Как интересно.

С необычайной, чуть ли не похвальной дерзостью принц прокрадывается за спину Авроры. Стоит ей совершить очередное вращение, отходя от своих друзей, как последние отправляются в неожиданный и короткий полёт в сторону с лёгкой руки юноши.

Малефисента предчувствует. Ждёт. Знает.

— Всё равно, мой друг, глаза твои вдруг… — как, наверное, случается только в сказках, Аврора оказывается прямо в руках этого… в его руках, — «Люблю» скажут мне…

— Совсем как во сне, — подхватывает Филипп, как ни в чём ни бывало ведя девушку вперёд к себе спиной, и продолжает сам, пока Аврора в полной растерянности ищет глазами красный плащ и ответ, — В том самом сне…

У Авроры хватает сил выпутаться из уз, и она спешит отвернуться, уйти, не знакомая ни с одним юношей своего возраста — но он не даёт ей отнять руки.

— О, прошу прощения, — говорит он, — я не хотел напугать вас.

— О, нет, просто… дело в том, что вы… — бормочет Аврора, в конец заливаясь краской.

— Незнакомец? — девушка молчит какое-то время, но затем кивает. — Но разве вы не помните? Мы уже встречались?

— Встречались?

— Ну конечно, вы сами сказали: однажды во сне, — разводит руками принц. И, как полагается принцу, начинает петь.

Для Авроры, наверное, кажется невероятным то, что незнакомый мужчина знает слова песни, придуманной ею только что — ну или то, что он начал подпевать с самого нужного места. Пользуясь её смущением, Филипп обходит её за деревом, хватает крохотную розовую ладонь и ведёт в танце, рассекая медленно, кружась, воздух по поляне. Волосы Авроры подпрыгивают и падают, поднимаются золотым облаком у её лица, блестящим на солнце, но ничто не блестит так, как её глаза, как её «ласковый взгляд», как подсказывает новоявленный певец.

Так они возвращаются к лошади, и Филипп, возможно, наконец вспомнив причину своего нахождения в глухом лесу, спрашивает у Авроры направление к замку и узнаёт её имя. Затем он садится на лошадь — Аврора, совсем ничего не понимающая, идёт следом, пока тот поправляется в седле.

— Вы будете возвращаться… этой же дорогой? — вызывается она, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Ничто не остановит меня, — и тут принц Филипп закатывает рукав своей широкой белой рубахи, обнажая тёмные, словно выведенные чернилами слова. Аврора ахает — очи её светятся — и заливисто смеётся, вызывая уже у принца широкую улыбку. Аврора с ликованием маленького ребёнка проделывает то же, что юноша до этого, они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами и словами, не доступными отдалённым зрителям, Филипп громко обещает вернуться совсем скоро и трусцой уносится прочь.

Только тогда Малефисента оглядывается. Есть риск, что иначе её друг взорвётся.

Стоит взглядам пересечься, он вскидывает брови, обнажая клыки в глупейшей улыбке и складывая морщинки у уголков обезумевших глаз.

— Мы спасены! — выдыхает он истерически. — Этот юноша решит все проблемы! — он ёрзает на месте, прикрывая лицо ладонью, вне себя. Малефисента бесцветно смеётся.

— Нет, Диаваль.

— Да! — настаивает ворон, с каждой секунды всё более уверенный. — Вы же слышали их! Они сказали- они родственные души! Они нашли друг друга! Поцелуй истинной любви, понимаете? Он разрушит чары.

— Поцелуй истинной любви?.. — переспрашивает Малефисента с горьким злорадством, змеёй на сердце, и отворачивается. — Неужели ты так и не понял?

Она прослеживает краем глаза, как лицо её слуги падает — постепенно, начиная с чуть насупившихся бровей, спущенный уголков губ, бегающих по её лицу чернильных глаз — и почти чувствует себя виноватой. Почти — потому что если он говорил это серьёзно, то оказывался ещё большим глупцом, чем она предполагала. Мысль о том, что эта парочка сказала то, что сказала, не означает, что между ними теперь расцветёт истинная любовь. Считать, что любовь может проснуться между юнцами, встретившимся на пару минут — это было смешно, и кто-то должен был открыть глаза старому дураку раньше. Не в силах, тем не менее, встретиться взглядом, она добавляет:

— Я прокляла её так потому, что любви не существует.

Следует неприятная тишина. Когда он говорит, тихо, её подозрение подтверждается — задела:

— Это ты так считаешь, но что насчёт Авроры?

Что насчёт Авроры? Малефисента силится прикрыть глаза. Ужасное чувство, словно червь, прогрызает изнутри, словно воронка, высасывает всё, что осталось, словно яд из фляжки, разливается по телу — всё от мысли, что Диаваль действительно надеется, что Аврору можно будет пробудить поцелуем истинной любви. Что она проснётся от поцелуя своей родственной души, станет жить с ней в счастье и здравии, что они с Малефисентой избегут ужасной участи, что сказка будет иметь счастливый конец даже для той, кто не заслужил его. Что Диаваль говорит об истинной любви, потому что что-то знает о ней.

— Этот юноша может стать её единственным шансом на спасение. В любом случае, это её судьба.

С особым облегчением, почти радушием Малефисента встречает накатившую на неё волну гнева. Она что, он думает, не знает всего этого? Не знает, что наделала и как ей придётся расплачиваться за это? Как он смеет указывать ей на то, что она и так знает, как смеет заставлять её страдать ещё больше, чем она уже страдает, как смеет вечно совать свой длинный нос в её чувства и вызывать чувство вины, с каждым разом более жгучее, как железо?

Она оборачивается с рукой наготове.

— Давай! — кричит он тогда. Со смесью несвойственной ему злости загнанного зверя, обиды преданного человека и настоящей скорби, для которой ничего, кроме надежды, не осталось — он впивается своими двумя чёрными дырами в неё так пристально, что, казалось, видит насквозь. — Превращай меня в кого угодно. В птицу, в червя. Мне теперь всё равно.

И так, не получив приказа, слуга разворачивается и шагает прочь.

Пригвождённая к месту, Малефисента провожает его смоляную фигуру, кипя от раздирающих её чувств. Она ненавидит Диаваля. Как мог он глядеть на неё так, как мог говорить об истинной любви, о родственных душах так уверенно — он, ничего не ведающий! Не знающий даже, что-

Она ненавидит Диаваля. Ещё больше она ненавидит глядеть ему вслед.

***

Битва оканчивается, замки рушатся под весом камней, железа, горечи и желчи, под собственным весом, пыль оседает клубами, а луна всё так же невозмутимо подсвечивает всё происходящее с небесного пьедестала. Король мёртв, и по всем правилам, а может, и против них, наследницей становится Аврора, чудом пробудившаяся красавица. Сбегает из замка она, тем не менее, хоть и без королевской грации, но точно с королевским размахом — верхом на драконе. 

Есть на Болотах иногда почти пугающее спокойствие, сейчас, правда, жизненно необходимое. У Малефисенты в ушах до сих пор стоит гул, топот десятка железных ног по каменному полу, скрежет мечей, треск огня, грохот рушащихся стен и битого стекла, рокот огнедышащего дракона, детский крик, свист ветра, когда бессильно летишь вниз. Ей не хватает спасительной тишины. Глаз радует и тёмная прохладная синева, окутавшая родные земли — серьёзный контраст чёрному и красному, которых было так много там, жгучему жару от железа и языков пламени вокруг. Сейчас, глубокой ночью после битвы, кожа практически восстановилась, только пальцы всё ещё красные, и дышать стало легче, но всё тело не перестаёт изредка потряхивать, а ещё очень, очень ноет спина.

Это оттого, запоздало вспоминает Малефисента, что на ней теперь крылья.

_Крылья._

Она откладывала эту мысль подальше весь вечер, как пункт в списке дел, и даже тогда она пульсировала на заднем фоне, никогда не давала забросить себя насовсем — теперь же, когда остальные заботы, казалось, забыты до утра, она взрывается в теле, как звезда, до вспышек перед глазами и слабости в теле.

_Крылья!_

Она вернула свои крылья. Столько бессонных ночей, столько лет заключения на земле — наказания, предшествовавшего преступлению, столько времени прошло, столько слёз пролилось, что их возвращение даже не возникало в мыслях, тем более в планах — только иногда, украдкою, во снах. Но вот они, родные, пыльные, неухоженные, лишённые ласкового взгляда и аккуратной руки, но целые и невредимые, снова на своём месте, словно всегда там были. Фея окутывает себя ими, словно гусеница коконом. 

Но голова не подчиняется радости так быстро, так бесследно. Стоит ей прикрыть глаза, попробовать насладиться моментом, выпить напиток наслаждения или хотя бы упоения победой, как её останавливают. Стоит ей прикрыть глаза — как на обратной стороне век проявляется кровавая картина лежащего на тёмной грязной земле тела короля Стефана. Грязно-каштановые волосы прилипли ко лбу, растрепаны, покрыты пылью и кровью. На лице — паутина морщин, пугающая своей неподвижностью. Какой-то необъяснимый, изумлённый страх поселила в Малефисенте роковая печать скорбной старости на некогда молодом лице. В ней сохранились, как линии рек и дорог на картах, больше шестнадцати лет борьбы, ненависти, затворничества, одиночества.

В несчитанный раз мысли её возвращаются к собственному проклятью, всё более и более тяжёлому с каждым новым годом, отведённом ему. Стефан был проклят, хоть и не так, как ожидалось. Стефан никогда не страдал по-настоящему от потери своей дочери — он не знал её. Проведя с ней считанные дни между рождением и крестинами, он видел лишь младенца — несомненно, красивого и родного, — но не говорящего, не ходящего, не играющего в прятки или рассказывающего ворону о воронах с уверенностью паломника. Он никогда не знал и никогда не узнал своей дочери — и в этом было его проклятье.

Малефисента вспоминает постаревшее лицо своей первой любви, уже не пытаясь, как тогда, вызвать в себе злорадство или эйфорию победы — она даёт сожалению наполнить своё сердце. Сожаление не о его смерти, но о том, что он никогда не узнал главного, никогда не знал собственного сердца.

Конечно, она видит иронию.

Крыльям радоваться сегодня не получается — пока что ни хороших воспоминаний, ни приятных ощущений они не пробуждают, только пульсирующую боль в мышцах и не менее пульсирующие мысли, горькие, злые и огорчённые. Кокон раскрывается, Малефисента выходит из него. Смотрит на спящую Аврору — она бережно укутана в мех, мох и огромные листья на низких толстых ветвях столетнего дерева, охраняемая светлячками и древесными феями. Она спит — теперь уже не благодаря чарам, но картина всё ещё пугает и выводит из спокойствия. Малефисента бросает на неё последний взгляд и отходит.

Она находит Диаваля.

Удивителен сам факт того, что он в теле человека — Малефисента обратила его почти на ходу, не замечая — первым делом надлежало убедиться, что всё в порядке: за ними нет погони (будто есть смысл гнаться за драконом), на Болота не совершили параллельного нападения, никто не напуган, Аврора цела и невредима. Она упала с башни во время боя, и только благодаря огромному дракону, в самый последний момент подставившего свою чешуйчатую спину, не разбилась. Аврора, как и надеялись, цела. Теперь — с непростительным запозданием, думает Малефисента со жгучим чувством вины — надо проверить дракона.

Так вот, его вид удивителен, точнее, удивительно то, что, не подумав, фея теперь, оказывается, обращает его не в ворона, а в человека. Вот что с тобой делает компания. Болтовня, подумать только, стала ассоциироваться с ним прочнее, чем чернильное оперенье.

Судя по изменению в позе, он слышит её присутствие, но не оборачивается. Судя по ссутулившимся плечам и опущенной голове, вряд ли только по собственному желанию.

— Она спит? — шепчет он по мере её приближения. Малефисента утвердительно гудит. — Хорошо.

— Ты в порядке, Диаваль? — спрашивает, аккуратно присаживаясь на землю рядом (теперь это сложнее сделать), фея.

— Посмотрим… — вздыхает он, приподнимает руку — и начинает загибать пальцы: — Я был вороном, человеком, вороном, конём, — произносит он внушительно, — снова человеком… _снова_ вороном, — он сглатывает, вдыхает, — драконом, а теперь опять человек.

— Что ж, если ты уже жалуешься, всё не так плохо, — подводит итог фея и всё же обегает взглядом слугу. В ночной мгле мало что можно разглядеть, но болезненные, опасно темнеющие следы опасной борьбы с верёвками на шее не избегают проникновенного взгляда. Она тянется к ним рукой с золотой магией наготове, запоздало замечая молчаливую наглость своего действия.

Кожа у Диаваля, как всегда, такая тёплая, что почти горячая. Как и любое другое иначе не объяснимое явление, это он истолковывает своей птичьей природой — мол, сердце быстро бьётся, кровь быстро течёт, иначе ни одна пташка выше пары ярдов не взлетит. Но вряд ли это единственная причина: даже в сумерках виден румянец, потемневшие щёки. Под её рукой он застывший, словно статуя, выдыхает, как человек, то есть очень медленно.

Его слова после первой встречи Авроры и Филиппа всплывают очень некстати. Очень некстати. Они пугают, сейчас даже больше, чем ранее. Сейчас совсем не то время и место.

Следы удушения стираются, словно грязь, пальцы порхают прочь, только зрительный контакт не прекращается ещё мгновение, за которое Малефисента замечает не свойственный своему слуге золотой отблеск глаз. Фея радуется возможности возвращения к теме.

— Да, я вижу, сегодняшние превращения не прошли бесследно. Ты прямо искупался в магии — глаза горят. Так и до помутнения рассудка недалеко.

— Ах вот почему я так странно себя чувствую! — усмехается он. На выражение вопроса в её лице он продолжает: — Как после бутылки эля, честное слово. Нельзя так со мной. Сегодня и так важный вечер, я в сентиментальном настроении, ещё и такое предательство, — щурится он, и вдруг серьёзно: — Что-то не так, — золотые глаза (в темноте каждое их движение заметно — что, её глаза тоже так сверкают?) пробегают по её лицу в поисках ответа, затем — за самым очевидным — мечутся к крыльям. — Спина болит? — спрашивает он мягко.

Она могла бы, наверное, соврать. Но сказывается усталость, поздний час, когда хочется быть честнее, прошедший день, долгий, как десятилетие. Сказываются шестнадцать лет дружбы. Таить нет сил — всё равно же он видит, глупая птица.

— Да, спина тоже, — выдыхает Малефисента. Это пока предел откровенности.

Диаваль с неё глаз не спускает. Прищуривается молча — наверняка какие-нибудь шестерёнки в его птичьей голове крутятся. Это мило и пугающе. Наконец, он произносит:

— О чём бы ты сейчас не думала, всё не так плохо.

На это фея только прищуривается.

— Неужели? — и почему-то выдаёт: — «Будь легка», да?

— Вот именно, — поддакивает он. Ответа не следует, и тот начинает более утвердительно: — Послушай меня хоть раз в жизни. А вдруг тебе понравится. Подумай, сколько раз за последнюю… неделю ты говорила что-то, что в итоге не оказалось правдой? — поднимает Диаваль бровь, глядя на неё в упор. Такой укол уже нельзя оставить без внимания — его нахальный взгляд встречается с её оскорблённым.

— А что же стало со всеми сказанными тобой вещами, правды в них не больше! «Они родственные души, госпожа!», — фея понижает голос, как может: ворон занимался пародиями с бесстыдной частотой, а теперь, наконец-то, впервые за шестнадцать лет, такая возможность представляется и ей. — «Поцелуй любви обязательно сработает, госпожа! Это любовь с первого взгляда, госпожа!».

Это того стоило. Лицо жертвы карикатуры застывает, как гипсовая маска, в непередаваемом выражении.

— Это _ужасающее_ изображение моего голоса совсем не отно... — и тогда он наконец смётся: негромко, резкими выдохами, — не относится к- я просто поддался моменту, понадеялся! Конечно, одни слова ничего не- ничего сами по себе не значат, и вообще! — трясёт он головой, — Ну сказал я такое — когда, два дня назад? и уже убедился в неправоте. Когда ты думаешь что-то неправильное, как показывает практика, на обдумывание своих ошибок у тебя уходит лет шестнадцать. У нас нет столько времени, — заверяет он деловито. — Поэтому давай ты проскочишь ту часть, где учишься уроку, и сразу его заучишь, ладно? — он глядит на неё исподлобья: глаза светятся, в уголках — мелкие складочки — вечно складывающийся рисунок, однобокая сломанная улыбка, совсем слабая — рождённая не потому, что ему весело, а потому, что ей грустно. Сочувствие, поддержка и усталость — чуть ли не такая же, какую чувствует она сама — в его взгляде. Волосы потрёпаны, одежду художественно пригладил ветер. Он играет бровями. Она вымученно улыбается — ведь вынудил всё-таки! Золотые глаза опускаются на мгновение, поднимаются снова, медленно отпрыгивают в сторону, так же медленно возвращаются. Улыбка его дёргается. — О, не улыбайся мне так, — произносит он низко, мягче, чем обычно. Малефисента готовится защищаться от его откровенности — уже пару минут ощущение, что сейчас что-то будет, не проходит и вносит напряжение, от которого очень хочется избавиться. Но он собирается прежде, чем ситуация становится неловкой: — Я предупреждал, госпожа, я навеселе. Я лёгок! Продолжишь так — могу начать обниматься.

Это очень хорошо — то, что он так ловко ретируется. Это очень… мило — его отношение к ней, которому трудно дать имя, но Малефисента понятия не имеет, что делать, будь оно преподнесено, а потому радуется, что Диаваль так бережно хранит его при себе. Одно это, по правде говоря, делает ему большую честь. Спина ноет, напоминая, что шестнадцать лет затворничества, неверия подходят к концу, но ожидать, что они исчезнут сразу и бесследно, невозможно. Да, Аврору разбудил поцелуй любви — но любви не между двумя возлюбленными, а поцелуй матери. Если на то пошло, то поцелуй людей, которые по определению должны были любить друг друга, как никто другой, не сработал. В самый решающий момент он оказался бесполезен — или недействителен.

И вот она сейчас смотрит на свою родственную душу. Здесь она может попробовать прислушаться к совету и сократить время пустого отрицания. Он сказал ей «Будь легка» в их первую встречу, эти слова были начертаны на её руке — и нечего больше пытаться выдумывать причины этому не верить. Мало того, хуже того — не просто он её родственная душа — он на самом деле- возможно- что если-

Она не может ответить на чувства Диаваля с полнотой, какими бы они ни были. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас. Слишком много всего происходит вокруг одновременно. Малефисента может подводить только некоторое количество итогов в день. Сейчас не время и не место для... не время и не место для любви.

Но ей очень нужен друг.

Поэтому она насмешливо закатывает глаза и подаётся вперёд.

Тут же его руки, холодные там, где закрыты рукавами плаща, и тёпло-горячие ладони оказываются на её плечах. В нос ударяет запах сажи, пыли и горелой кожи — не лучшее сочетание, но Малефисента не спешит прекращать контакт — в конце концов, вряд ли она может предложить что-то лучшее со своей стороны в данный момент. Это их, может быть, вторые за всё время знакомства объятия, и вряд ли на горизонте намечаются следующие. К тому же, она, как выразился Диаваль, в сентиментальном настроении, как это ни унизительно.

Голова ворона какое-то время покоится, прижатой к её плечу, нос утыкается в область ключицы. Однако он чуть поворачивается и выдыхает:

— Я очень горжусь тобой.

Опять — мило и пугающе. Она замирает на месте. Наверное, скрыть нервозность полностью не удаётся, особенно, когда твоё тело прижато к чужому: партнёр сначала тоже застывает, а затем ослабляет хватку, предоставляя возможность отступить. Она ею пользуется. Отстраняется, чувствуя прохладу ветра. Он медленно отстраняется тоже, поднимает веки, моргает. Хмурится, бегает глазами (чёрт возьми, теперь, когда глаза светлые, видно, как часто они скачут туда-сюда) от своих рук, ещё секунду висящих в воздухе, обнимающих воспоминание, в итоге опущенных медленно и поэтапно, к её брюкам, к её лицу, к земле и в сторону, в пространство. Так очевидны его задетые чувства и попытка их скрыть, что Малефисенте за него становится обидно. Он пытался поддержать её ласковым словом — почти, как в их первую встречу, — а она превратила каждое его действие в неловкую секунду, из которой вечно надо выкручиваться.

С трудом порыв уйти сейчас же приглушается — до боли не хочется оставлять всё вот так. Малефисента не хочет... она вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет его расстроить. Горестная задумчивость его лица отдаётся болью в её груди. Он не заслужил никакой печали — тем более той, причиной которой является Малефисента.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, Диаваль, — произносит она, поднимаясь с земли. Какая ирония — за шестнадцать лет было столько моментов, когда уместна и желаема была холодность в голосе, но он звучал мягче, чем требовалось. Сейчас же, когда необходимо каким-то образом в этих четырёх словах выразить ту же заботу и сочувствие, какие он иногда придавал и меньшему количеству слов, всё вышло наоборот, голос звучит чопорно. Диаваль энергично кивает.

— Тебе тоже, госпожа, — он оборачивается. — Завтра важный день, — ответом на её немой вопрос следует: — Ну как же. Я предполагал, госпожа, что ты проснёшься досветла и не опустишься на землю до полуночи.

Дыхание застывает, схваченное в груди. Да. Конечно. Завтра, и все дни после этого. Проблемы, как показывает практика, будут всегда, но теперь есть это. Она может летать.

За неимением хорошего ответа Малефисента кивает, получает кивок в ответ — жест, заученный и заезженный за многие годы. Становится чуть лучше — во всяком случае, они расстаются на сегодня без обид друг на друга. Но уйти нельзя — кое-что важное нуждается в озвучивании.

— Диаваль? — он откликается. Фея собирается с духом. — Спасибо тебе за… — она оборачивается к дереву, на котором лежит Аврора, — за то, что спас нас обеих сегодня, полагаю.

Бледное лицо растягивается в длину от удивления, а затем складывается в ширину от смеха. Он подергивает плечами — и Малефисента чувствует, как ком в груди исчезает от вида его улыбки, потерянного даже на такое короткое время.

— Ты просто, — выдыхает он со свистом, — Ты просто сейчас вспомнила: «надо сказать Диавалю спасибо»? Или это был изначальный план, но ты пришла и забыла? — он гогочет пуще прежнего, подбадриваемый её ворчливыми замечаниями. Однако, скоро усталость возвращается его тёмной фигуре, он расслабляется и оседает; издевательская ухмылка сменяется улыбкой, в которой даже можно прочесть ответную благодарность. Он понижает тон и громкость: — Пожалуйста. Всегда рад спасать вас, хоть каждый день, — тут он осекается, — Конечно, не надо бить мужчин каждый день… В следующий раз это может быть женщина? — предлагает он. Малефисента закатывает глаза, отступает дальше.

— Спокойной ночи, Диаваль, — произносит она. В этот раз мягкость получается вполне даже сносная.

— И тебе, госпожа. Будь… — он останавливается. — …Добрых снов.

Малефисента удаляется, пытаясь распутать клубок собственных чувств и выудить, откуда начинается разочарование, больно кольнувшее от его последних слов.


	2. amidst this bitterness — if you'll just consider this

Может, душевная связь действительно и существует, но не для Малефисенты, и судьба пока не спешит с переубеждением. Во что действительно можно вложить веру, так это в понятие долга. Оно связывает уж получше любой любви. Долг — это союз, заключённый умом, а не сердцем.

Оттого осознание и бьёт больнее. Открыть глаза не легче, чем смотреть на солнце. Может, она с Диавалем и родственные души — с каждым разом думать об этом немного проще. Может, и родственные души. Может, даже друзья. Может, он и смотрит на неё многозначительно. Но изначально, с самого начала времён, связывает их не любовь и не дружба, а долг вызволенной из сетей птицы и спасшей его госпожи.

Точнее, раньше связывал. Ровно до того момента, как клыкастая драконья челюсть сомкнулась над железными прутьями ловушки и потащила назад, освобождая тело под нею. Сеть за сеть, жизнь за жизнь. Всё честно.

Эта тема всё же появляется на повестке дня Малефисенты, несмотря на старательные откладывания. Тянуть время дальше не позволяет совесть. Диаваль ей больше ничего не должен, он свободен. Лучше отпустить его устраивать наконец собственную жизнь, прежде чем она… прежде чем она окончательно вобьёт себе в голову какую-нибудь глупую идею относительно него.

Разговор претерпевает репетиции, а потому голос её, когда она объявляет свои мысли, не выдаёт практически никаких эмоций, несмотря на почти физическую боль. На прокламацию мужчина поначалу реагирует абсолютной растерянностью, повторяя медленно и чуть с придыханием: «Я свободен…», не глядя никуда в особенности. Секунду позже, однако, тёплая ладонь утыкается с силой в её плечо.

— Пожелай что-нибудь прямо сейчас, быстро, — тараторит Диаваль, полубоком к ней, — давай, скажи: «Диаваль, слетай в замок».

— Диаваль, слетай в замок.

— ЧЁРТА С ДВА! — прыгает ей в лицо ворон — и заходится гоготом.

У него и без того отвратительный смех. Нет, честно, ужасный — скрипучий, словно вываливающийся порциями изо рта — и это ещё когда он действительно смеётся, а не просто свистит, выставляя руки и запрокинув голову. Сейчас в особенности. Очень смешно.

— Можно подумать, раньше ты слушался моих приказов, — ворчит она, глядя, как её — бывший — слуга чуть ли не катается в траве от радости. Смех усиливается. Кое-как отойдя от приступа падучей, Диаваль всё же предстаёт перед ней, высокий, стройный, с ослепительной, смущающей ухмылкой на лице. Почему ему надо выглядеть именно так?

— Ну? — поддевает он испытывающе, словно выжидая. Когда становится очевидно, что его молчаливая просьба не понята, он кивает. — Ну же, обрати меня.

Тогда до Малефисенты правда доходит: всё действительно кончено. Больше шестнадцати лет теснейшего сожительства, сотрудничества… Чем бы это ни было, это длилось слишком долго, чтобы не оставить после себя дыру. Через какой-то миг чёрная птица, вцепившаяся столько лет назад своими когтями в её сердце, улетит, выпущенная из клетки, золотой, как её магия, и эта потеря будет сравнима… Он ведь обещал быть её крыльями. Эта потеря будет сравнима с потерей крыльев. Теперь действительно по её вине.

Искусство стоического лица оказывается очень кстати — освобождает от необходимости клеить улыбку, настолько же неловкую, насколько неестественную. Словно в тумане, она поднимает руку — золотая пыльца играет между пальцами, но потухает.

— Куда ты хочешь направиться, Диаваль? — спрашивает она беспечно, с удивлением обнаруживая в себе настоящее любопытство. После стольких историй о своих путешествий, предшествующих их встрече, безусловно он захочет оказаться в месте особенно далёком, ином, где не будет ни вечно хмурого северного неба, ни одноликих холмов, ни вездесущих мелких существ и их шушуканья. В месте, не похожем на то, что за семнадцать лет ему, без сомнения, совсем осточертело.

— В замок, — улыбается ворон, как новой шутке. Малефисента качает головой, порываясь не закатить глаза. — Куда ещё? Её Величество, верно, не откажется принять меня, даже если мы виделись вчера… — заверяет он, словно впервые слепой к едва заметным признакам истинных эмоций на лице своей бывшей госпожи. Только чуть погодя на его лице начинают одно за другим сменяться волнение, внезапное прояснение, удивление и, наконец, иронический блеск глаз. — О… — тянет он — и тут его лицо складывается в гримасу, которая могла бы подойти дальнему родственнику на похоронах или собирателю тальи в доме бедной семьи. Словом, в гримасу человека, по всем правилам надлежащего проявить сострадание, но не имеющего для того истинных чувств. — Ты действительно думала, что, раз ты освободила меня, я улечу и не вернусь? — лепечет он, сокрушающе качая головой. — Мне так жаль. Но, видишь ли, я совершенно не в состоянии улететь сейчас, когда наконец можно быть настолько вездесущим и невыносимым для тебя, насколько возможно. Боюсь, твои упования несбыточны.

— А я так надеялась… — вздыхает Малефисента. Со вздохом улетучивается, как занявший её тело ранее дух, всё скопившееся напряжение.

— Зря, очень зря, — горюет Диаваль. По его подрагивающему голосу и сжатым губам можно догадаться о присутствии пробивающейся улыбки. — Ты должна была знать, — выгибает он бровь. Что остаётся недосказанным, конечно, не оказывается не улышанным. Через пелену еле сдерживаемого притворства, даже за слоем насмешки фея видит то, что каждый имел в виду на самом деле. «Я боялась, что ты улетишь». «Зря, очень зря. Не надо во мне сомневаться».

Солнце большое и горячее, особенно ослепляющее сейчас, когда клонится к западу на уровне глаз, лишь частично скрытое чёрным горизонтом. Они оба смотрят на него, часто моргая, и на золотые облака вокруг, и дышать становится легче, несмотря на то, что что-то, что длилось семнадцать лет, подходит к концу. Если что-то подходит к концу, значит, что-то другое только начинается.

***

Начинается интересная жизнь. Почившего короля Стефана, как и его предшественника, погребли на одном из островов в холодном бушующем голомени, железо с замка сняли, как и неистовую Терновую стену, чернильно-чёрной занозой торчавшую на границе. Все пряхи королевства вздохнули спокойно, а Диаваль обнаружил в себе уникальную способность доводить до неистовства и ужаса каждого старика и юнца среди воинов Персефореста одним взглядом и многозначительным выдохом в их сторону. Огонь, конечно, не появляется, но память у солдат достаточно хороша, чтобы ретироваться или в исступлении браниться. Диавалю это очень нравится.

Филипп неуклюже и малоуспешно пытается завоевать расположение крёстных своей возлюбленной. С вороным он иногда вместе рыбачит (улов, к разочарованию последнего, обычно отпускается обратно на волю), с крёстной иногда удерживает зрительный контакт дольше полутора секунд.

Оказывается, кроме Диаваля, Авроры и Филиппа, существует жизнь. Люди наведываются на Топи не то чтобы чаще, чем ранее — они наведываются с другими целями. Малефисента с заинтересованным злорадством взирает, как безрогие и бескрылые христиане снуют вокруг границы, пытаясь добиться расположения фей и выпросить у них за сладости баночку чудодейственного зелья. Волшебные существа, в свою очередь, не спешат разведывать новые горизонты и продолжают вести оседлый образ жизни — теперь, однако, намного более праздный.

О, они празднуют. Топи празднуют сначала гибель предводителя их врагов, потом возвращение Малефисенты, что бы это ни значило, потом восстановление мира, потом крушение Терновой стены, потом коронацию Авроры, потом с завидной упёртостью продолжают находить новые причины. Фея не может всерьёз осуждать истерические попытки своего народа наверстать шестнадцать лет тихой и безрадостной жизни — в конце концов, она и была их причиной. Очень хочется не думать об этом, но не получается.

Жители Персефореста, особенно представители «голубой крови», надо признать, вкладывают не меньше смысла в празднование. Скорбь по погибшему монарху, обязательная и молчаливая, но по большей части номинальная, сменяется не менее рьяным празднованием возвращения потерянной принцессы. В девочке народ, что удивительно, видит не дочь своего отца, а дочь своей матери — настоящей, конечно же. О королеве Лейле все отчего-то отзываются сожалеюще-благосклонно, если не виновато. Малефисенте на это сказать нечего, а вот Диаваль, судя по своему виду, соглашается. Сначала фею это обижает, но одним вечером мысли о королеве, не посещавшие с самой её кончины, закрадываются в голову, как черви в спелое яблоко. Малефисента находит себя вначале виноватой за разрушенное материнство практически невиновного человека, а затем сожалеющей, запоздало скорбящей не сколько по её смерти, сколько по жизни. Королева, возможно, тоже когда-то мечтала о любви с _ним_ , гордилась _им_ и пыталась понять. В конце концов, они вдвоём были единственные, кто знал его, наблюдал, как разворачивается его мистерия. Обе были прокляты его чувствами, поцелуями и действиями. Интересно, сколько лжи он наплёл своей супруге о ней? Даже если Лейла остаётся для Малефисенты лишь привидением, идеей о другой женщине, в чём-то близкой, привидение это теперь прохладным ветром иногда даёт знать о себе. Оно переплетается в волосах, возникает, как рябь на воде, в чертах молодой златовласой девушки, отдаётся эхом в звуках балов и маскарадов, устраивающихся в стенах замка, теперь светлом.

Хорошей быть трудно. Предположим, Малефисента выслушивает речи послов, гостей, даже пытается не осуждать их про себя, не искать в их лицах затаённый страх или гнев. Малефисента иногда кивает на восторженные слова Авроры, соглашается на балы, где, опять же, ждут послы и гости, заинтересованные в её истории, но не заинтересованные достаточно, чтобы её запоминать. Почему она соглашается?

Наверное, из любви. Любовь нынче в моде. Люди любят, оказывается — причём выражают это самыми странными способами. Парочки на балах угощают друг друга сладостями, танцуют только друг с другом весь вечер, гуляют вместе по лабиринтам, хихикая, уединяются в садах. Аврора тому не исключение. Послы иногда с политических тем переходят к обсуждению своих детей. Придворные танцы неумолимо переходят в стихи и песни менестрелей — песни о любви, о чём же ещё. Иногда танцы оканчиваются дракой между молодыми людьми из-за девушек, или, если благородное происхождение не позволяет, вызовом на поединок, обещанием встретиться на следующем же рыцарском турнире — тогда щёголи бросают друг в друга перчатки. Когда особенно везучим всё же дают по голове, их верные дамы с жалобным выражением лиц дуют на ушибы и дарят перчатки — в этот раз свои; в последнем тоже есть какой-то романтичный смысл, которого Малефисента не понимает. Люди любят — может, несовершенно, но, видимо, как умеют. А Малефисента не умеет.

Не в её принципах сбегать с празднований, но и не в её природе находиться в их гуще, поэтому часто ноги от особенно неприятных мыслей, от странных людских танцев, от гложущего ощущения, будто она упускает что-то важное, несутся к балкону. Если выйти с правильной стороны, оттуда видны верхушки самых высоких деревьев Топей, наступающая на них вечерняя мгла. Обычно Диаваль находит её именно там, если не оказывается там раньше неё самой.

Занятно наблюдать такое живое, общительное, невыносимое в своей болтливости существо чуть ли не отражающим её потерянность. Похоже, годы наблюдения за королевскими празднованиями не научили ворона быть их частью, и часто, когда их взгляды пересекаются через весь зал, он пронзает её взглядом загнанной в клетку птицы — чувство, которое она разделяет. Обычно после этого они и оказываются на балконе. Иногда музыка заглушает все иные звуки, и они молчат, иногда обсуждают чьи-нибудь особенно неуклюжие выходки по ту сторону дверей. Иногда действительно разговаривают.

Они в странных отношениях. Никогда они не были настолько неясны, и вместе с тем так легки. Диаваль, видно, прочтя в её движениях в тот роковой день одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, теперь ведёт себя аккуратно, не теряя прежней теплоты и дружелюбия, но и не внося прежний загадочный оттенок двусмысленности, и этот осознанный полушаг назад с его стороны расстраивает Малефисенту и пугает, потому что расстраивает. Это всё унизительно смешно, на самом деле.

Но они близки. Диаваль замечательный друг.

С ним разговор о Лейле, об Авроре, даже о Стефане кажется возможным, несмотря на трудность. Если её словам следует ответ, то он достаточно мягок, разумен, участлив, и даже если Диаваль молчит, не стоит сомневаться, что он, тем не менее, слушает. Он не прекращает острить при каждом удобном случае и делать её объектом своего дурацкого чувства юмора, ещё больше сейчас, когда у Малефисенты, хоть и номинально, но больше нет права превращать его в пса за такие слова. Всё не только для постыдного удовольствия, но и для поднятия её духа.

Хотя есть приёмы намного действеннее.

Летает Диаваль жутко медленно — по меркам Малефисенты, но, опять же — по меркам Малефисенты медленно летают все. Чего недостаёт в скорости, птица набирает в пилотаже. То, что для феи доставляет трудности проделывать ввиду размера тела и крыльев, для ворона, очевидно, не составляет никаких проблем — он кружится, наклоняется и взмывает с мастерством, свидетелем которого фее доводилось быть лишь немного, с земли. Сейчас же, когда они оба действительно в своей стихии, Диаваль не отказывает в представлениях. В этом что-то есть.

Чаще она всё же летает одна.

Ей легче. Она не только заново привыкает к своим крыльям, к образу жизни, заброшенному на долгие годы, хотя это тоже важно. С высоты птичьего полёта всё кажется таким маленьким и огромным одновременно, что кажется, будто мир открывается с какой-то другой стороны, будто взгляд её устремляется выше и дальше своего прошлого, буквально и фигурально. Замок короля Стефана перестаёт быть монстром на горизонте, недосягаемым и внушительным — теперь он составляет часть общего вида, проносящегося под ней, подконтрольного ей. Малефисента надеется — позволяет себе надеяться — что в один прекрасный день Стефан тоже станет только главой в её истории, а не названием.

Диаваль не терял возможности летать на шестнадцать лет. Может, потому он весь из себя такой умный.

Он не вызывается почистить ей крылья, хотя руки наверняка чешутся — кто только его тянет за язык при этом бесконечно намекать на неухоженность её перьев, одним богам известно. В один прекрасный день — после визита принцессы Авроры, занявшего весь день, и поздравления её с девятнадцатым днём рождения — бесстыдник добивается своего. Пара ловких прыжков в теле ворона к её спине, колкие, дёргающие, но не болезненные движения клювом — и бурые перья встают на места, чистые.

Ей не страшно. Сначала Малефисента повторяет эту фразу про себя, словно заговор, а затем повторяет её снова — теперь с удивлением, потому что действительно не страшно. Изначальный дискомфорт сменяется своей противоположностью.

Однако, вскоре в её плечо крепко вцепляются вороньи когти, и клюв небольно, но настойчиво утыкается к ней в просьбе обратить. Малефисента щёлкает пальцами, и Диаваль ловко взмывает, приземляясь уже человеком позади. Она чуть отпускает крылья, даря уникальную возможность столь личной аудиенции.

— Госпожа, — шёпот из-за плеча, дыхание пробегает по шее. — Госпожа, я тут доставал насекомых всё это время, они очень вкусные, но вдруг подумал, что, может, ты это специально…

— Что я специально?

— Ну, в муравейнике, скажем… Может, ты муравьями перья натираешь, а я тут… порчу работу.

— Что? — говорит она просто, пока до неё не доходит смысл. — Муравьями? Зачем, ответь мне, я бы стала натирать перья муравьями?

— Ну как зачем, — стушевывается Диаваль, как когда Аврора задавала ему особенно очевидный, но трудный в объяснении вопрос. — Надо же как-то чистить перья. Сомневаюсь, — он вытягивает шею ближе к ней, кивая вперёд с улыбкой, рискующей перерасти во что-то ещё более насмешливое, — что у тебя есть железы с маслом.

Диаваль как-то спрашивал, зачем ей когти на концах крыльев. Его плечу наконец удаётся узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Погоди, но, право, как ты… — пыхтит он чуть позже, уже оправившись от неописуемого унижения. — У тебя нет ни хвоста с маслом, ни клюва, чтобы распределить его… — теряется он. Хмурится, и в следующее мгновение выгибает бровь, облизывая бледные губы. Опять ухмыляется. — И как ты только жила, пока мы не встретились? — поддевает он, улыбаясь, и с пренеприятнейшим щелчком своих стареющих вороньих коленных чашечек поднимается с решимостью удалиться. Оборачивается. — Я вернусь! Не смей улетать! Я принесу масло и… что-нибудь ещё!

Он уходит и, как обещано, вскоре возвращается: руки его заняты охапкой душистой зелени и небольшим кусочком древесной коры, бережно вытянутым вперёд для сохранности. Ворон занимает прежнее положение и, огибая рукой, сбоку протискивает к ней пару ростков. Это мелисса.

Малефисента косится на жидкость.

— Боюсь спрашивать, не твой ли это секрет.

— Не верится, что мне приходится объяснять это лёгкому существу, — ворчит он нарочито недовольно, пропуская слова мимо ушей, — но за крыльями следует тщательно ухаживать. Это мелисса, а это, — он протягивает дощечку с маленькой блестящей лужицей жидкости, запах которой бьёт в нос свежестью и сладостью, — масло мелиссы. Можно вместе, можно по отдельности, можно после пылевой ванны, можно после муравьёв. Особенно после муравьёв — от них, бывает, дурно пахнет.

— Диаваль, я знаю, — в нетерпении произносит Малефисента. — Но я не настолько тщеславна, чтобы тратить на прихорашивание столько же времени, сколько ты. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих щегольских уроках.

Ворон позади хмурится, теперь не на шутку. Говорит спокойно, но твёрдо.

— Ты хочешь в один прекрасный день рухнуть с небес, потому что перья спутали воздух? Или замёрзнуть? Или заразиться вшами? Хочешь утонуть, как камушек, в каком-нибудь пруду, потому что крылья намокли без масла и потащили тебя вниз? — Малефисента не отвечает, только молча рассматривая лицо напротив, находя в линиях и изгибах его, в блеске глаз не только раздражение, но и тёплую озабоченность, и тогда Диаваль заключает, одновременно вынимая дощечку обратно. — Масло мелиссы. Ещё подходит лавандовое.

Она обращает его снова, и через полчаса упорной монотонной работы одного маленького настырного ворона крылья Малефисенты сверкают на закатном солнце и пахнут, как букет цветов. Так он, уже не будучи её слугой, находит себе новую работёнку. Обычно фея всё же отметает его услуги, но иногда, если на день больше не остаётся планов, позволяет себе посвятить вечер франтовскому обращению. Планы меняются редко — всегда мелисса, иногда лаванда, хотя однажды место второй занимает сосна, и Малефисенту ещё несколько дней преследует запах дерева, на котором Диаваль живёт, свежий и успокаивающий. Диаваль всегда в теле ворона, так удобнее им обоим. Иногда, однако, когда мысли свободно проплывают мимо, пока Диаваль клювом приглаживает перья от пушистого основания до острого кончика, она задумывается, какими бы были ощущения, прикасайся он пальцами. Наверное, было бы приятно. Да, наверное, было бы приятно.

Возможно, это всё не бессмысленно. Диаваль иногда чистит её перья. Иногда она принимает ванны дольше необходимого, позволяет себе завтракать на своём дереве с распущенными волосами и без краски для губ. Иногда она поджигает пчелиный воск по вечерам и смотрит на собственную тень, слушает, о чём щебечут пикси, но не вступает в разговор. Часто навещает Аврору и разговаривает с ней о чём-то, что после не может пересказать даже самой себе — настолько бессмысленная, но приятная болтовня. Иногда — это уже наверняка неосязаемое влияние её крестницы — носит венки или заключает цветы в смолу и мастерит из них украшения. Птичьи черепушки на вдовьем мысе или в районе декольте, конечно, аксессуар намного более стильный, да и носить потешно (Диаваль пыхтит нескончаемо), но и в цветах что-то есть. Мёртвые лепестки, багрово-красные и лиловые, сиреневые и оранжевые, лежат, как колода карт, перед ней, и она даёт им новую жизнь.

Иногда она всё ещё просыпается со стойким желанием спрыгнуть с ближайшей скалы или утонуть в зыбучем песке. Иногда ей кажется, что она живёт разве что себе назло. Тогда она целый день проводит в работе, восстанавливая и подпитывая флору Болот — заживляя раны на коре деревьев, подлечивая обломавшиеся ветки, помогая росткам новых растений прорваться сквозь землю. Если не помогать росткам магией, растут они очень долго и в основном незаметно для стороннего наблюдателя. В этом они напоминают Малефиенте её саму.

***

— Так, а я где? — раздаётся у самого её уха ворчливое карканье. Так же, как и его хозяин, Малефисента пронизывает взглядом площадку перед собой, пока не натыкается на цель. Сдержать смех трудно. — Что? Где? — она показывает. Сдавленный выдох. — Серьёзно?

Их присутствие здесь абсолютно случайно, только если судьба не любит шутить особенно искромётно. Впервые за невероятно долгое время Малефисента и Диаваль находились в городе, обычно их не привлекающем, и надо же было в тот самый день наткнуться на такое представление! Не известная им двоим, но определённо знакомая остальным зрителям труппа занималась лицедейством. Диаваль буквально за руку затащил Малефисенту в толпу, но позади. Ее хотелось быть обнаруженной или сбить кого ненарочным движением крыла. Такой приём должен применяться только специально и только к Диавалю.

Мимо проходил человек с брошюрами, и ворон технично выхватил одну, долго разглядывал её, прикладывая все свои усилия на прочтение названия, и брови его поползли наверх.

— «Правдивая история о Стефане, короле персефорестском», — читает он важно, и, не спрашивая её реакции, всматривается в импровизированную на главной городской площади сцену. Через пару секунд раздаётся его возглас: — Вот, полагаю, и он.

Право, они подошли вовремя. Крестины. Как чудесно.

Малефисента даже не думает порадоваться тому, что им повезло упустить самую тяжёлую часть, потому что, судя по тексту (она всё же выхватывает свёрток, потому что слушать воронье чтение по буквам невыносимо), спектакль в первую очередь о Стефане. Создатели этой карикатуры, кем бы они ни были, видимо, ставили своей главной целью обличение личности Стефана — его некоролевского происхождения, на сокрытие которого ушло, теперь безуспешно, почти двадцать лет, его лживых путей восшествия на престол и немилосердного правления, так что надругательство, совершённое над феей с Болот, становилось лишь одним из неприятностей, совершённых бывшим королём. Ему придавалось значение, наверное, лишь потому, что та самая фея оказалась его погибелью.

Наверное, оттого и не стремились к реалистичности. Имена фей-тётушек сменились на Флору, Фауну и… Хорошую Погоду? Глупость какая. К тому же, пришлось признать, что выглядели прототипы намного интереснее — в этой глупой постановке от людей они отличались разве что волшебными палочками в руках. Вот две первые одарили принцессу красотой и песней, вот третья — самая маленькая, в голубом платье — начинает своё заклинание…

— Твой выход, — шепчет Диаваль почти что с предвкушением, которое Малефисента не разделяет.

Издалека деталей не увидеть, но трудно не заметить зеленоватого цвета лица своей человеческой притворщицы, её изменённого одеяния, теперь больше похожего на просто огромный кусок чёрной ткани. Реплики, едва достигающие дальних слушателей, однако, сохранили почти не переиначенными — наверное, крестины не поленились задокументизировать в какой-нибудь особенно детализированной хронике. Зелёная Малефисента произносит свои слова с важностью и достаточным ядом — получает мысленную похвалу от своей натурщицы.

— Так, а я где? — фея тоже сначала не находит свою пару на бал, пока Зелёная Малефисента чуть не поворачивается боком — тогда перестёт сливаться с платьем и является миру маленькое чучело, ловко приделанное к набалдашнику реквизитной трости — игрушка, едва напоминающая по форме хотя бы птицу, не говоря уже о вороне. Сверкая глазами, Малефисента направляет взгляд звезды биографических пьес на актёра. — Серьёзно? — фея прикрывает рот рукой: нельзя портить представление смехом, серьёзная сцена, всё-таки. — Это… это даже, — судя по голосу, ворон не знает, смеяться или возмущаться. Видимо, выбирает последнее: — Неуважение какое-то.

— Держу пари, они и твоё имя исковеркали, — не унимается колдунья.

— Сомневаюсь, что оно у меня вообще есть! — дуется птица. Через секунду добавляет задумчиво: — Это как они… Кто тогда превращается в дракона?

— Я, — улыбка расцветает сама. 

— Протестую! Тебе не отнять моей извест...

— Ты мешаешь слушать, Диаваль.

— Конечно, госпожа, — плюётся тот, но замолкает, и словно с его молчанием возвращаются тяжёлые мысли.

Изобразить магию правдоподобно или хотя бы красиво люди, видимо, не в состоянии — но это неважно. Слова произносятся чётко, внятно, громогласно и почти так же жестоко, как это было на самом деле. Малефисента повторяет одними губами несколько первых слов: «Лишь только солнце ей шестнадцать лет отмерит…», чувствуя, как тяжесть, казалось, отступающая, возвращается в который раз с новой силой.

Всегда что-то об этом напоминает — шестнадцать лет из жизни не выкинуть. Шестнадцать лет, наполненные обидой и жестокостью, тем более. Иногда утром Малефисента просыпается в полной уверенности, что последние годы ей только привиделись. Что нет ни повзрослевшей Авроры, королевы Объединённого королевства, нет ни крыльев за спиной. Нет полётов, нет обедов под полуденным солнцем, теперь смелым в своей яркости, избавившимся от облаков, стерегущих его шестнадцать лет. Что нет больше нелепых ужинов в замке, где абсолютное большинство девушек по какой-то нелепой причине хочет потанцевать с её… вороном. Что нет больше разговоров с Бальтазаром, редких, но оттого более ценных, что Болота всё ещё отвёрнуты от неё, а она от них, словно разлучённые брат с сестрой. Такое происходит нечасто, и постепенно становится не правилом, а исключением из него, но оттого и ранит сильнее, что от него успеваешь отвыкать.

— Я такой и войду в историю, правда, Диаваль?.. — спрашивает она тихо, не отводя глаз от сцены.

«Такой» — как мерзкая колдунья, проклявшее невинное дитя, совершившая подлую месть, за которую поплатилась сама. Как ужасная правительница Болот, узурпировавшая трон, отторгнувшая собственный народ и подвергшая его почти двум десятилетиям без солнца, радости и музыки. И зачем она только спрашивает? Ей не нужно чужое мнение или птичья жалость — из всех героев этой истории она заслужила её меньше всего, и уж точно сейчас. Однако, он был на крестинах, позволил себя гладить, чтобы успокоиться и звучать спокойно, и стоял сейчас, всматриваясь в её лицо — взгляд без ответа.

— Извини, ты спрашиваешь неодушевлённое существо? — отшучивается тот с лёгким смешком. Попытка разрядить обстановку проваливается. Она ждёт ответа. — ...Возможно, госпожа, — отвечает он честно и грустно, и, хоть надежды было немного, развеивается и она. Если уж Диаваль так считает, то это наверняка. — Ну, только если ты не совершишь что-нибудь особенно хорошее в будущем, — добавляет он запоздало, — но даже тогда правда может исказиться в устах многих и выйти сквозь века в совершенно ином виде. Мы никогда не узнаем. Видишь, госпожа: они называют это «правдой», а вместе с тем, смотри, какая ты тут другая.

— Не такая уж я и другая.

— Конечно, ты другая! — хмурится Диаваль, разворачиваясь. — Ты… — начинает он, но не продолжает: Малефисента собирается услышать слова, которые хочет услышать — иначе зачем спросила! — но которые ей слышать совершенно опасно. — Ты… не любишь, когда я говорю тебе приятные вещи, я понял, так что не жди, — бурчит он, отворачиваясь. Фея так и остаётся рассматривать его пернатую голову, ощущая себя рыбой, сброшенной с крючка. — Давай поговорим обо мне. Я игрушка, — его лицо снова является ей. — Я не превращаюсь, — добавляет он для понятности, впрочем, не встреченной. — Это значит, что они, — кончик указательного пальца обрисовывает публику, одновременно исключая их двоих, — не видели, как ты спасла мне жизнь. И как мы отгоняли солдат, когда Аврора была у Стены. И как ты пыталась сделать всё, чтобы спасти её, когда мы мчались в замок. Они только увидят… чудовищную ошибку, которую можно совершить, но они не знают… не поймут, почему это казалось тебе лучшим выходом. Они не узнают и последствий… По сути, что для них, то есть, для жизни Стефана, значила Аврора? Может, вся эта история здесь лишь для того, чтобы объяснить, откуда через шестнадцать лет взялась девушка, ставшая королевой. Они даже не… дракона-то нет! они даже не узнают твоего искупления! Да наверняка же Филипп разбудит Аврору и прибьёт нас обоих, потому что так получается хорошая история. Зачем им знать, кто спас Аврору? Да и откуда? — Диаваль даёт несколько секунд, плотных, что ножом можно резать, и наклоняется. Солнце вечернее дарит услужливо лику вороньему тени и свет. Он словно подсвечен, когда Малефисента вбирает его в себя, пряча мысли в общей тихой возне аудитории, в ожидании заключения: — Они видят только ошибку, — повторяет он, сглатывает, — но это не просто ошибка, на самом деле. История может сделать что угодно с тобой, госпожа, но твоя собственная история — это не только твоя ошибка.

Его серьёзный тон сменяется крохотной поддерживающей улыбкой. Малефисента всё стоит, размышляя, какую часть её эмоций составляет благодарность, а какую — что-то ещё. Мысль некая формируется в голове, стоит глянуть на ворона с его тёмными понимающими глазами, стоит воспроизвести снова обрывки его слов, но пока не становится явной. Фея даёт себе ещё немного времени.

— Ты точно любишь поговорить о себе.

Перед ними завершается сцена: чёрный силуэт короля Стефана перед нарисованной на ширме горящей горой веретён. Народ бунтует и кричит, как не посмели бы на настоящего монарха — видно, убийство текстильного промысла трогает их больше покалеченной судьбы их будущей правительницы.

— Так что я серьёзно, — добавляет ворон как постскриптум, извлекая из кармана горсть орешков — что-то такое всегда там прячется, — не обращай внимания на ужасную зелёную даму с чучелом. Они просто не знают, какой сногсшибательно опасной женщиной ты была последние двадцать лет.

Приходится признать: приятные вещи в устах Диаваля доставляют ей… некоторое удовольствие. Почти такое же, как когда он прикасается к её крыльям.

Становится скучно: как и ожидалось, авторы решают посвятить представление внутренним дворцовым интригам, и Малефисента с облегчением освобождает себя от нежелательного просмотра и унылого общества улюлюкающих граждан. Они праздношатаются по площади, минуя музыкантов и честной народ. Мысль, формировавшаяся так долго, почему-то оказывается очень простой.

— Но ты знаешь.

— Знаю что? Какая ты сногсшибательно опасная женщина? Ну да, ты в моём присутствии стражника посохом уложила. Не говоря о бесчисленных отрядах безбашенных солдат у Стены, которых…

Малефисента не даёт его шуткам сбить с мысли.

— Знаешь… последствия, и искупление, — говорит она и про себя добавляет, вспоминая их первую встречу: и причины.

Ведь не правда ли? Если бы о Малефисенте писал историю особенно дотошный монах где-нибудь в своей одинокой келье, или если бы бард в бесконечных заунывных песнях пересказывал её жизнь, то без Диаваля, стоило ему подвернуться на её пути, не обошлось бы не единой главы, ни одного куплета. Он был тем, кто шестнадцать лет видел не только разрушения, принесённые ею, но и, возможно, то лучшее, на что она тогда была способна. Он был, в конце концов, единственным, кто видел, как Малефисента пробудила Аврору. Именно с этого воспоминания оформилась мысль — «он знает» — ведь если действительно в этой дурацкой пародии на жизнь Стефана побеждает принц Филипп, то это оттого, что правду знают только… ты да я да мы с тобой, думает Малефисента, глядя на мужчину.

Он не высказывал открыто своего отношения к её поступкам, пока не становилось необходимо, чтобы она это услышала, но всё это время — он знал. Под его чёрными перьями таились все неозвученные тайны последних двух десятилетий, и он оставался рядом, он знал.

— Да, — соглашается он просто. — Я пришёл к выводу, что это составляет большую ценность моей жизни.

Они гуляют ещё немного, и Малефисента впервые позволяет себе признать с абсолютной серьёзностью, не обрывая мысль на полуслове: Диаваль в неё влюблён.

***

Иногда Малефисента видит то же, что видит в ней Диаваль. Со временем эти моменты длятся дольше.

Всё чаще наступают мгновения, когда она чувствует себя настолько хорошо в собственном теле, что удивительно. Словно, вороша прошлое, но не с болью и ненавистью, а с аккуртностью и старанием, она подготовила почву для ростка, который так же неспешно и осторожно, как настоящий, пускает теперь корень и готовится прорываться наружу, рискуя в будущем создать бутон диковинного цветка, свежего и благоухающего.

Признаться, ей интересно, во что это выльется.

Оказывается, когда тебе спокойнее наедине с собственной головой, чужая компания тоже становится значительно приятнее. Аврора умеет плести красивые косы и не упускает случая похвалить волосы Малефисенты за послушность и особую шелковистость. И приятный запах. Вся та ерунда, которую Диаваль старательно втирает в её крылья, в конечном итоге оказывается и у неё на голове, хотя уже без его подмоги. Поэтому иногда — очень редко, правда, потому что собранная в кожаную ленту причёска продолжает нравиться фее больше остальных — она проводит вечер именно за этим занятием — неподвижным сидением на месте под умелыми пальцами.

Причиной редкости таких вечеров являются, разумеется, не только предпочтения Малефисенты в плане внешнего вида, но и чрезвычайно плотный рабочий график Её Величества. Поэтому, как всего несколько лет назад, Малефисента обычно проводит дни в одной постоянной, неизменной, почти мозолящей глаза компании одной чёрной птицы.

Аврора умеет плести красивые косы — Диаваль хорошо поёт. Фея не раскроет этого и с клинком у горла, но самой себе признаться можно.

Диаваль теперь птица свободная: это означает, что его присутствие не объясняется ничем, кроме собственного желания. Не раз и не два он давал понять, что таким положение вещей было всегда, что его «служба» исполнялась не из чувства долга — по крайней мере, не только из чувства долга — но только сейчас, после нескольких лет свободы, Малефисента позволяет себе поверить.

Так что Диаваль иногда по вечерам поёт разную несуразицу — если честно, Малефисента не вслушивается в слова, потому что слушает сам голос. Низкий, хриплый, гортанный, как треск тлеющих головёшек, чуть скрипучий, по-вороньему грубый и по-птичьи мелодичный, тёплый, как толстое колючее одеяло, густой, как крепкое, терпкое, сладкое вино. В такие моменты дьявольское имя кажется внезапно очень ему подходящим — потому что ощущение возникает такое, будто он голосом прикасается к ней так же, как если бы касался крыльев, и это ощущение очень настораживает, каким бы прекрасным ни было.

Так что, да, она наслаждается его компанией, хоть поначалу, какое-то время после своей эпифании во время городского представления, стыд одолевает её, застряв в горле. Не играет ли она его чувствами? Может, она и чувствует, будто плывет спокойно по реке или летает, лёгкая, ведомая вечерним ветром, от одного его голоса — но это не значит, что она обходится с ним честно.

Тогда она слушает слова, если слышит в его голосе улыбку. Диаваль, как все птицы, как все люди, поёт о любви.

Да, иногда Малефисента смотрит на себя его глазами. Иногда смотрит на него. Это очень волнующие моменты, тем более волнующие, чем чаще происходящие. Эффект от этих моментов, к сожалению, испаряется каждый раз, когда происходит что-нибудь, что возвращает её к истокам. Как, например, сейчас.

Вуаль, тонкая и чёрная, струится между пальцами, как если бы Малефисента обладала некоей особой, отличительно ужасной магией. В иные секунды кажется, что так оно и есть. Казалось бы, сам факт того, что Аврора собирается выходить замуж, должен был расстраивать и злить достаточно, но, видимо, это был не предел. 

Злость сидит в ней, как крепко зажатый в руке факел, и она обращается к Диавалю с полной готовностью передать эстафету. Кто с минуту назад стоял по ту сторону реки и заливал сладкие до приторности речи? «Она его правда любит!», «Она оценит твой добрый жест!»… Так гляди же, глупая птица, как она оценила её добрый жест.

Вуаль для рогов. Насколько же Аврора должна стыдиться её?

Насколько же должна обожать этого мальчишку, раз не видит в этом ничего унизительного?

Добрым жестом было бы совсем не благословение на их брак, а предостережение. Неужели не для того детям нужны родители — чтобы предостерегать от опасности? Не для того родители предостерегают от опасности — чтобы детям не приходилось совершать собственных ошибок, разбивать собственные сердца? Чтобы они получили ответы раньше, чем задали вопрос? Чтобы избавились от опасности прежде, чем узнали о её существовании?

Любовь для Малефисенты была самой большой опасностью — и самой коварной ошибкой.

Диаваль не снимает с лица маску блаженной, разве что чуть истерической экзальтации ещё какое-то время — ждёт, пока Аврора отойдёт. Фея ожидает успокаивающих и бессмысленных, как глупые детские песенки, слов: что Аврора не хотела, что она волнуется — и заранее злится.

— Несмотря на всё это… — шепчет Диаваль, приближаясь. Аврора идёт вперёд на несколько шагов впереди и в его аудиторию не входит. Они трогаются следом. — Ты всё ещё фея, а я всё ещё ворон.

— Ты имеешь в виду, мы оба в шаге от людоедства? — скалится Малефисента. Диаваль тут же отворачивается — наверняка прячет смех.

— Если этим закончится вечер, — прыскает Диаваль ей в ухо, — я лично осуждать не буду. Даже придумаю алиби.

— Не поможет. Я оставлю вуаль на лицах. Надо же как-нибудь прикрыть выклеванные глаза.

Ворон улыбается.

— Не переживай, — бросает он и приподнимает край вихляющего за своей фигурой плаща — вещи настолько же огромной, насколько бесполезной, как одно крыло без костей. — Всё тело завернём.

Малефисента обнажает клыки и пошире раскрывает крылья. Их ожидает долгий вечер.

***

Хищная пасть моря смыкается над головой, и кромешная тьма заглатывает её в свою жадную пасть. Магия, словно песок сквозь пальцы, сыпется, вытекает, растворяется в воздухе и воде, оставляя лишь пустоту и холод. Малефисенту несёт по волнам. В голове шум — сначала рвёт и мечет с громкостью королевского хора, потом умолкает. Затем появляется снова, но тихий, ниже на октаву, словно бульканье супа в котле, переваривание в чьём-то огромном голодном животе. Иногда кажется, что оно складывается в слова, но смысл тонок и ускользает, словно нить из иглы.

Когда Малефисента открывает глаза, её встречает темнота. Её пронзают две дыры, из которых струёй льётся холодный, едва уловимый свет. Всё вокруг мертвенно тихо, только частое дыхание, отскакивающее эхом от плетеных стен… Вдруг раздаётся шуршание, сдавленный выдох.

— Госпожа!

Она переводит взгляд, пока тёмное пятно на самой периферии зрения не складывается в знакомую смоляную фигуру. Свет бьёт Диавалю в спину, и его лица не разглядеть, но слышно, как у него сбивается дыхание.

— Я же говорил ухаживать за крыльями или утонешь когда-нибудь, — выдыхает, но рвано; испуг и облегчение переплетаются в его голосе, как две змеи.

Малефисента смотрит ему в лицо, не чувствуя тела, сомневаясь, что не потеряла голос.

— Сглазил.

Тогда Диаваль смеётся, сдавленно, тихо и разве что немного истерически, и, когда он запрокидывает голову, свет снаружи отражается в его блестящих мокрых глазах.

По объяснениям Диаваля, дела обстоят так: когда Малефисента, яростная и обиженная, вылетела стремглав из замка короля Джона и королевы Ингрид, один из приспешников последней засадил в неё железную пулю. Свидетельством этого служила аккуратная белая повязка, огибавшая плотно и крепко её талию и грудь. Малефисента упала вниз, очутившись в море. Диаваль стал человеком и, приземлившись неподалёку, попытался прийти на выручку. Он смог поймать её под водой, но тяжелеющие крылья и отсутствие хорошего навыка плавания приковали их обоих ко дну, откуда их чудом достал Коналл. Коналл, как и Борра, как и Шрайк, как и Удо, как и… десятки, десятки других, был Тёмным Эльфом. Таким же, как она сама.

Признаться, всё это вгоняет в ступор. Малефисента предполагала, во всяком случае надеялась, ещё с детства, что не была единственной феей в человеческий рост, с крыльями из перьев, рогами и магией, но мечты её разбились рано и почти до основания. Сейчас же оказывалось, что её люди так долго прятались и вели свою собственную жизнь, далёкую и наверняка опасную, и всё же полную и неповторимую.

Есть Борра. Высокий, светловолосый, вечно с обнажённой грудью, вечно неопрятный, с рогами, надо с горечью признать, внушительнее её собственных. Глаза у него светлые, пронзительные и немного безумные — у неё нет выбора не заметить. В их первую встречу он подходит к ней так близко и обнюхивает так отвратительно, что Диаваль кашляет неподалёку от них с бровями, подскочившими так высоко, будто перед его глазами происходит что-то непотребное. Что-то в их взглядах тогда подсказывает, что, пока Малефисента была без сознания, успела произойти стычка. Судя по колкостям, которыми они успели перед ней обменяться, каждый считает себя в этой стычке победителем.

Есть Коналл. Темноволосый, темнокожий, сбойливый, с рогами тоже внушительнее её собственных. Именно он спас её и Диаваля из лап морской пучины, он и вызывается показать все красоты нового мира. Под ней проплывают изумрудные леса, седые ветреные склоны и настоящие джунгли, словно чья-то рука расчертила территорию для каждого. Эльфы всех цветов и мастей открываются её виду: некоторые боязливо выходят, встречая гостью, некоторые, занятые своими делами, не обращают внимания. Они готовят, танцуют, учатся и играют с детьми, часто собравшись, как оказывается позже, вместе вокруг костра.

Никогда прежде фее не доводилось видеть малышей-эльфов, но вот они, маленькие, худенькие, с крыльями неокрепшими, растрёпанными, рогами еле заметными, глазами горящими, совсем как у неё. Они визжат со всех сторон на уроках полёта, собирают мелочь с земли и с дна рек, слушают рассказы высокого белоснежного Удо, задавая бесчисленные вопросы…

Малефисента думает об Авроре.

Малефисента не думает ничего хорошего.

Ощущение предательства такое горькое, что, стоит моргнуть глазом, станет неотличимо от своего близнеца, усмирённого так недавно. Лицо королевы, подсвеченное зелёной магией, её взгляд, полный страха, и осуждения, и стыда… Как посмела она обвинить её! Как посмела не встать на её сторону, не последовать?

Но, может, она имела на это право?.. Малефисента не была глупой. Часто самый простой вариант оказывается верным. Так почему бы не предположить, что именно злобная, коварная, кровожадная рогатая ведьма поразила короля? На секунду, на мучительную секунду она даже воображает себе, что это правда — может, магия её настолько вышла из-под контроля, что стала главенствовать над чувствами и памятью? Могло быть так, что она не поняла, не заметила?

Но всё это пустые мысли неуверенного сознания, ничего не имеющие с реальностью. Вот до чего доводят глупые людские игры — она обвиняет себя сама, когда определённо не имеет отношения к произошедшему. Заклятие было делом чужих рук, и Малефисента не собирается быть козлом отпущения.

Но Аврора считает иначе. Почему? Потому что она человек? Потому что она не её настоящая дочь? Потому что ей стыдно за неё? Не важно.

Что ж. Поэтому они по разные стороны. Теперь. Аврора осталась в Альстеде, политику в отношении которого так яростно и обсуждают Коналл и Борра.

Борра делится своими размышлениями с ней первым — точнее, даже не с ней, а со всем Тёмными Эльфами. Решительность, горячая и стремительная, искрится в его глазах, шипит на кончиках пальцев, рычит с каждым выплюнутым словом. Всё в Борре напряжено, готово к броску, он словно задержал дыхание под водой с самого своего рождения, только чтобы дождаться этого момента.

Момент этот близится, потому что Малефисента — Феникс, и это, пожалуй, удивительнее всего. Ей доступны силы, неподвластные другим Эльфам, чем и объясняются бесконечные переглядки, стоит ей появиться рядом — уважение, страх, благоговение и совсем немного зависти. Борра рассчитывает воспользоваться этими силами, чтобы нанести главный удар по силам королевской семьи, держащей их в страхе на этом изумительном, но, судя по всему, недостаточно большом клочке земли. О деталях плана эльф не разглагольствует — что бы не вертелось в его мохнатой голове, остаётся там, тешится единственным слушателем. Временами кажется, что он сам мало раздумывал, что именно станет предпринимать, пока Коналл не внёс в их логово раненого Феникса. Но одно точно ясно — что бы ни предприняли, Борра будет к этому готов: этому посвящены его громкие, пламенные речи. Не зря он, даже не будучи предводителем, сыскивает такую поддержку жителей — их одобрительный визг всё ещё стоит у Малефисенты в ушах.

Коналл разговаривает иначе. Его голос лишён этого хруста, хрипотцы, не отдаёт жарой, потресканной землёю и пустынной пылью, как голос Борры — говорит он мягче, медленнее, но не менее внушительно. Где Борре не хватает вдумчивости, с лихвой берёт его соперник. И диатрибы его, понятно, разнятся с речами Борры так же, как военный гимн с ритуальной песней.

Именно Коналл открывает Малефисенте тайну её происхождения. Изображение Феникса, словно само тоже высеченное из чистого пламени, распустившимся огненным цветком украшает скалу, притягательное и возвышенное. От него невозможно оторвать глаз, и всё же Коналл задерживает её внимание на своих словах. Он говорит о Фениксе, её способности разрушать и возрождать, а главное — о её силе трансформации. Для Коналла мир с людьми — последняя трансформация, к которой следует двигаться Тёмным Эльфам.

— Топкие Болота — последнее прибежище Тёмных Эльфов, — произносит он важно, — однако ты назначила человека их королевой. Дочь, о которой ты заботилась.

— У меня нет дочери, — отрезает Малефисента, отворачиваясь. — Она выбрала свою сторону.

Коналл не спускает своего тёмного нечитаемого взгляда ещё какое-то время, пока Малефисента призывает ни один голос в голове не возразить, а затем удаляется к Борре. Тот объявляет новость о свадьбе, что состоится через три дня, и фея находит себя соглашающейся с его планом, представляя себе убитых правителей Альстеда. «И тогда Тёмные Эльфы возвысятся снова». Может, так оно и будет.

Малефисента оборачивается только после хлопка крыльев и провожает немигающим взглядом две удаляющиеся в темнеющем небе точки. Вокруг сумрачно и пусто.

Внезапно с резким порывом ветра к ней на плечо садится — нет, ей в плечо впивается — чёрный ворон — и кричит в ухо, даже не думая сбавить громкость — или скорость, с которой хлопают его крылья.

— Прекрати! — угрожает Малефисента, на что тот, если возможно, каркает ещё громче. Наконец, превращение совершается — и мужчина, высокий, пурпурный в лице, вырастает перед нею с демонически горящими глазами. — Объяснись сейчас же!

— Нет, это ты объяснись сейчас же! — подхватывает Диаваль чуть ли не раньше, чем обретает человеческий голос — или это когда он кричит, его возгласы похожи на грубое карканье. Ворон впивается, не двигая, глазами, только быстро выдыхая, и не спускает взгляда даже, когда на его лице распахивается ядовитая улыбка: — Что, всё-таки ударилась головой о морское дно?

Малефисента слишком обескуражена, чтобы злиться в ответ — но дело идёт в правильном направлении.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Я тоже не понимаю! Помоги мне, Малефисента! — растягивает он её имя, как ни разу прежде — по пальцам можно пересчитать, сколько раз он называл свою госпожу по имени. — Хочу понять ход твоих мыслей: это «мой ребёнок совершил одну ошибку, поэтому у меня больше нет ребёнка» или «я позволяю двум мужчинам вскружить себе голову, поэтому у меня больше нет ребёнка»?

Диаваль своего добился: Малефисента кипит в считанные секунды.

— Как ты смеешь говорить так обо мне?!

Шаг в её сторону.

— Как ты смеешь, — он подходит почти вплотную, — говорить так о нашей дочери?

Пауза.

— Как ты можешь говорить такое, когда она там совсем одна?

Кто-то крючком подвешивает фею за подбородок, как марионетку, — так быстро она запрокидывает голову.

— О, почему же, она вовсе не одна, — скалится Малефисента, натянутая, как струна. — Она в чудесной компании королевы Ингрид и её вянущего супруга. Как она и хотела.

— Вот именно! — гремит ворон, сжимая кулаки. — Вот именно- Как она и хотела? — брови ползут вверх. — Что это должно означать?

— Это должно означать, что она сделала свой выбор, когда не поверила мне.

Голова Диаваля, к его чести, опускается, однако, ослиная упёртость не позволяет ему признать правоту своей оппонентки полностью.

— Я понимаю, — сглатывает он, — но она, должно быть, поддалась моменту — что только доказывает…

— А до этого? — не отступает Малефисента. — Во время ядовитых речей королевы Ингрид за столом? — ворон заметно тушуется, подбирая контррагумент, и фея заряжает снова: — Её Величество посягало на достоинство не только моё, но и всех Топей, и Аврора, будучи их королевой, не посчитала необходимым заступиться, прекратить эту инсинуацию!

— Что ж, Аврора определённо не единственная, кто мог вести себя иначе, — заводится, в свою очередь, Диаваль.

Обидно.

— Вместо этого она посчитала лучшим позволить Её Высочеству прыскать ядом, выдвигать обвинения против меня! — шипит фея. — Даже до нашей встречи, она сделала всё, чтобы попытаться скрыть мою природу, чтобы не опозорить себя моим присутствием! Эти человеческие ужимки, эта унизительная шаль на рогах — чтобы скрыть мою природу!

— Шаль? У тебя крылья в двадцать футов! — гаркает Диаваль. — Ты не сможешь «скрыть» своей природы, даже если постараешься, и не должна! Проблема не в этом! — он пытается достучаться. Дверь закрыта. Ворон бросает, взмахивая рукой: — Что-нибудь ещё? Давай, — тянет он в притворной готовности, с грохотом опускаясь на поверхность, — я присяду и послушаю, и может, в конце своей речи, ты поймёшь, насколько это нелепо, — стражница не отвечает, и он начинает спокойнее: — Малефисента, мы на этом дрянном острове, где наша наибольшая проблема — это кто из этих недоумков успеет подговорить тебя первым, но подумай об Авроре. Неужели… я что, единственный был на этом ужине? — вскрикивает он, подрываясь с места — передышка закончилась. — Очевидно, что королева Ингрид изначально готовила что-то против тебя, как продолжает сейчас, и знаешь что? — машет он рукой. — Она побеждает. Она побеждает, потому что мы здесь, а Аврора — там, с этой маньячкой, которая сможет вбить ей что угодно в голову. Если Ингрид скажет ей, что ты монстр, она может поверить, потому что король Джон лежит без сознания, ты — единственная подозреваемая, и с Авророй нет никого, кто сможет её вразумить.

Это действует.

Вся злость, что сжала её в тисках, как обвилась бы ядовитая змея вокруг шеи, отступает и оставляет за собой такую жгучую дыру, как если бы стальная пуля заново впилась в тело. Диаваль перед ней, казалось, поражён собственными словами не меньше: в бледности его лица, в треморе рук, в сбитом дыхании читается не злость, за которую она приняла жесткость его голоса, колкость слов, а боль, и боль эта находит отклик, гулкий, как эхо, в её собственной душе.

— И вот ты говоришь, что у тебя нет дочери, — Диаваль облизывает губы. — Не то же хотела внушить тебе королева Ингрид? — у Малефисенты сбивается дыхание. Чернильные глаза, как всегда, бегают по её лицу, спускаются к ладоням — Малефисента не знает, куда деть свои руки. — Мы должны разобраться в этом, — наклоняется ворон, словно пытаясь прочесть на лице феи ответ. Мягкость возвращается в его голос. — Извини меня за мои слова, но они должны были быть сказаны. Мы партнеры, Малефисента. Неважно, кто мы такие, во что мы верим, и насколько мы хотим стереть людей в порошок, в первую очередь мы её родители.

Трудно смотреть в его глубокие тёмные глаза — кажется, если она задержит на них взгляд, то утонет совсем. Она и без того по колено в этом дёгте. С какой не подходящей моменту, но приятной бархатистостью было произнесено это слово! Партнёры. Родители. Какая учтивость, какая уклончивость: ведь он наверняка имел в виду нечто большее.

— Это значит, что мы можем быть только на одной стороне, — подводит он, опускаясь на траву. Лицо его встречается с тусклым светом сверху, и Малефисенту пронзают клочки воспоминаний, когда лунное серебро касалось его плеч и волос, когда он, стороной к окну, сторожил малышку Аврору долгими тёмными ночами и неторопливо пел что-нибудь своим бархатистым голосом. Когда единственным источником света в дремучих лесах Топей были цветы, и сверкающие венки были на каждом из них. Они казались уже чуть повзрослевшей, но всё же такой маленькой Авроре чудесными. Когда после боя они сидели вместе под внимательным взором звёзд, они — вызволившие маленькую девочку, которая должна была быть её лютым врагом.

Малефисента вздыхает. Качает головой. Опускается на один из толстых мохнатых сучьев неподалёку от лежащей тёмной фигуры, складывает крылья. Чувствует себя очень старой. Вместе с тем чувствует себя и ребёнком, которому указали на ошибку, ребёнком, который выучил какой-то урок в общих чертах и теперь пытается применить его на практике.

— Что мы знаем? — вздыхает она.

Диаваль ждал.

— Король Джон попал под заклятие.

— Это была не я.

— Конечно, это была не ты! — вскидывает руки с земли ворон. — Я знаю. Но они не знают, и наверняка королева Ингрид постарается скрыть тайну. Видимо, ей на руку, что тебя обвиняют. Это может стать поводом напасть на Топи в любой момент — чёрт, да они могли уже начать!.. А мы здесь занимаемся непонятно чем… — он закрывает лицо руками, вдавливая пальцы, потирая. — Застряли с этими двумя… экземплярами, оба такие безмозглые…

— Аврора никогда такого не допустит, Диаваль.

— Неужели?

— Не сомневайся в ней!

— Кто заговорил! — ехидничает напарник, отводя руки. — Я не сомневаюсь в ней. Я просто не знаю, чего ожидать от королевы Ингрид. Даже если Аврора воспользуется всеми способами не допустить этого, Ингрид может продолжать делать свои дела скрытно и пользоваться доверием Авроры.

— Вот оно! — заверяет победоносно Малефисента, чувствуя, однако, мало гордости. — Ты непоследователен. Ты уверяешь, что Аврора не устоит перед речами Ингрид, и в следующее мгновение говоришь, что она достаточно взрослая, чтобы завести семью.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? — стонет он, потирая переносицу. — Ты действительно не видишь разницы между опасностью перед целой страной и тем, чтобы выйти замуж за человека, которого ты любишь? И который любит тебя?

— Откуда нам знать? Ты сказал, что она наивна. Точно так же, как она могла попасть под влияние королевы Ингрид, она может быть обманута её сыночком.

— А ты за меня не говори! — хмурится Диаваль, чей голос снова подпрыгивает, — Я никогда бы не назвал Аврору наивной, — твёрдо произносит он — и в следующую секунду обводит её собственную фигуру небежным движением руки. — Вот ты, сидишь передо мной, живой пример того, что любую, даже самую светлую голову, можно убедить в чём угодно, приложив достаточно усилий.

— О чём ты на этот раз?!

— Я о Борре! — верещит он, словно это само собой разумеющееся. — И Коналле! И Шрайк, и всех остальных, кто пытается здесь вытащить из тебя ответ. Что же ты будешь делать — убьёшь всех людей или восстановишь веками назад позабытый мир за пятнадцать минут?

— И, судя по твоему тону, ни один из этих вариантов не является верным, — ухмыляется Малефисента.

— Да. Да! Да ты взгляни на них: на Борру, на Коналла! Что за планы они предлагают?

— Коналл не в счёт, — бросает фея и почти чувствует себя виноватой — почти, потому что в первую очередь она Стражница Топких Болот и не станет верить сказкам о мире и взаимопонимании. Любовь и дружба, как становится понятнее с каждым днём, действительно чрезвычайно важны — но любовь и дружба никогда не выигрывали войн. — За его философствованиями нет никакого плана, и будь он даже прав, к нему невозможно прислушаться.

Диаваль оборачивается, поражённый, глядит на неё в упор и впервые за долгое время улыбается. Легким движением бросает руку в её сторону.

— Вот видишь? Можешь же, когда хочешь.

Малефисента предпочитает пропустить его снисходительный комплимент.

— Борра? — бросает она.

— Что Борра? Я ненавижу Борру! — морщится ворон, как морщатся некоторые люди от особенного смрада. — И ненавижу его план.

— Никогда бы не пришло в голову, — парирует Малефисента. — Изволь объяснить, отчего же?

— Всё просто, — дергается Диаваль с нарочитой беспечностью. — Он хочет убить мою дочь.

— Он хочет убить короля и королеву.

— И Филиппа. А что дальше? «Настанет наша эра», да? Эльфы станут жить на Топях? — два уголька насмешливо, почти злобно глядят на неё. Он понижает голос: — Кто правит Топями? И как скоро они захотят избавиться от неё тоже?

Холодок аспидом пробегает по спине, крылья вздрагивают.

— Они не посмеют тронуть Аврору, — ледяным голосом процеживает Малефисента. Ворон выгибает бровь — сомнение закрадывается в душу. Если Тёмные Эльфы последуют за Боррой, то наверняка нагонят на себя участь быть ведомыми эльфом с абсолютным пустынным ветром в голове большую часть времени. Нельзя было не признать, что план, предложенный им, наверняка не сформировался в конечном виде вплоть до сегодняшнего дня — и вряд ли существовал вовсе до того, как Коналл отыскал Феникса под водой всего несколько суток назад. Да и план его, разобранный на части, не представляет собой ничего разумного. Если он воплотит свои чаяния в жизнь, то падёт королевская семья Альстеда — конечно, это остановит поток убийств болотных существ и освободит расу эльфов из-под земли, но это временные меры. Боррой руководила ненависть, а её очень легко направить на тех, кто её вовсе не заслужил. Малефисента это знает.

Фея вздыхает. Конечно, он прав. Это всегда трудно признавать.

— Тогда возвращаемся к Коналлу, — произносит она безнадёжно, разве что чтобы продолжить разговор.

— Мы играем в жё-де-пом? — кривится Диаваль, продолжая своё нервное шествие. Видимо, зелёная трава ему надоела — ворон продвигается к корням практически лежащего на краю земли дерева. — Нельзя просто прыгать от одного к другому, как будто это изменит ситуацию.

— Поделись тогда ты, этакий гений, своими мудрейшими измышлениями! Что нам надо делать?

— Я не знаю! — раздаётся в ответ. — Я не оракул! Я не веду сейчас политическую беседу — пусть эти схоласты препираются до хрипоты, — отрезает он, маршируя дальше и дальше по кривому стволу крепкого дерева, что зелёными конечностями тянется к земле милями ниже, под внимательным, задумчивым взглядом своей собеседницы — отрезает, слепой к занимающемуся золотому огоньку в её глазах. — Мне важно, чтобы Аврора оставалась в безопасности, а это невозможно, пока она там, в замке, а мы здесь ничем не можем ей помочь.

— Ты можешь помочь.

— Что?

Ворон замирает спиной к ней, чуть ли не откуда-то с кроны дерева, почти уйдя из виду, не имея ни единого контакта с землёй. Малефисента повторяет, увереннее:

— Ты поможешь, если полетишь к Авроре. Если Борра убедит эльфов, то через три дня на замок нападут. К тому же… — Малефисента собралась с мыслями. Как от шелухи, от вуали с головы, постаралась избавиться от обиды и предубеждения. — К тому же, наверняка Ингрид готовит что-то со своей стороны, необходимо быть начеку. Скорее всего, такая скорая свадьба не обошлась без её участия, — «Или давления», — проскользает в сознании. Что, если Ингрид хочет заманить эльфов в ловушку? Иначе зачем заявлять о предстоящем торжестве так громогласно? Малефисента глядит в глаза своему верному другу — они отвечают прямо и ясно. — Ты полетишь к Авроре и передашь всё, что сможешь, — повторяет фея, мысленно прокручивая варианты, с помощью которых коммуникацию можно упростить — о многом через птичий клюв не поведаешь. — Об эльфах, об Ингрид.

— О том, что ты жива, — замечает Диаваль, приближаясь обратно. — Что ты невиновна, — она коротко кивает. Лицо Диаваля сияет — всё больше с каждой секундой возвращается тот спокойный мужчина, знакомый такое долгое время. И всё же, Малефисента замечает, может, и хорошо, что он так встрепенулся — полезно иногда. К тому же, таким образом, как никоим другим, удалось до неё достучаться. — Хорошо, — кивает тот и встаёт в стойку. — Позволь мне отправиться сейчас же.

— Нет! — хмурится Малефисента. Диаваль хмурится в ответ. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты свалился в море посреди пути.

— Это ещё почему?

— От усталости. Ты не знаешь, как долго придётся лететь, прежде чем ты достигнешь берега.

— Вот именно! Что, если это займёт больше нескольких часов? Нельзя терять времени.

— Тебе следует выспаться, — отрезает Малефисента. — Остров не может находиться слишком далеко от Альстеда, иначе нас бы не доставили сюда живыми. Если вылетишь с сумерками, успеешь ночью или ранним утром. Тебя не должны заметить, Диаваль, — нажимает фея.

Её партнёр побежденно кивает.

— Но я лягу спать сейчас, — и, словно в подтверждение собственных слов, мужчина устраивается на свисающем с поразительно высокого склона дереве с бесстрашием настоящей птицы: прижимается спиной к дереву, оставляет руки на земле.

— Наполовину? — интересуется фея, занимаясь неподалёку, и получает утвердительный ответ.

— Да, так что если хочешь сказать что-то, что мне стоит запомнить, говори сейчас.

Ворон забирается на ветку повыше, ведомый своей природой, Малефисента остаётся настолько близко, насколько можно — иначе они просто рухнут. Место Диаваль, конечно, выбрал замечательное. Под ногами пучина настолько глубокая, что не видно дна, над головой свет настолько рассеянный, что иной раз задашься вопросом, есть ли там что-то: небо, звёзды или солнце — по ту сторону. Куда ни бросишь взгляд — серые суровые скалы, такие же неприступные и молчаливые, как руины замка, где они впервые встретились.

Малефисента бросает короткий взгляд на надпись, практически нечитаемую в полумраке холодного грота. Но она там, как и годами ранее, тихое, но уверенное напоминание о том, что кто-то всегда будет на её стороне. Хотела ли она что-нибудь ему сказать? Наверное, она могла бы объясниться. Удивительно, что из всего, что могло вывести Диаваля из себя, этим стали её слова об Авроре — удивительно и вместе с тем очевидно.

— Я не жалею о том, что произошло на ужине, — говорит она чётко. — Моя реакция могла быть… чрезмерной, но мы оба знаем, что она была спровоцирована. Эта женщина потянула за все ниточки и сделала меня козлом отпущения. Я никого не ранила и потому мне не за что отвечать, — они встречаются взглядами. Лицо у птицы серьёзное, готовое вобрать всё, что будет сказано, и она улыбается. — Только окно, — Диаваль, на секунду обескураженный, выпускает смешок, и Малефисента что-то чувствует. — Но твои слова открыли мне глаза на сторону, которую было трудно увидеть за всей этой… полемикой. Меня… глубоко ранили её действия, — выдавливает она. — Но ведь это оттого, что я люблю её, правда? Я так люблю её, поэтому меня расстраивает так сильно то, что она стыдилась меня, не поверила мне. Тяжело любить кого-то, кто вечно делает это трудн… — и тогда это пронзает её. Пронзает, как пуля. Стыд. Совесть. Кому она это говорит. — Боже… — выдыхает Малефисента, отворачиваясь поспешно. Это так… это так… — Прости меня.

Тяжело любить кого-то, кто вечно делает это трудным? Это она Диавалю говорит? Тому, кто влюблён в неё годами, унизительно безответно? За что она извиняется? За то, что годами не подозревала, что держала его в слугах, не называя даже другом? За то, что обращала в ворона каждый раз, когда он находил в себе смелость быть искренним о том, в какую ситуацию они загнали себя? За то, что даже сейчас она не находит в себе уверенности отвечать на его знаки внимания? Разве одного «прости меня» может быть достаточно?

— Мне так жаль, — пытается она снова. Звучит так же патетично, как в первый раз. Она утыкается головой в колени, как маленькая девочка — хуже уже не будет.

— Что? За что? — нервничает он, пока не обрывает. Через долгий, режущий миг он протягивает, грустно и низко: — Оу… Я- я не… эм… — он резко выдыхает, и, даже не глядя, Малефисента знает, что он потирает переносицу, дёргает плечами. — Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — блеет он так, словно это он показал себя дураком из них двоих. — Я могу сказать что-нибудь, что тебе не понравится.

Малефисента поднимает голову, смотрит на него через свои упавшие волосы.

— Опять?

Диаваль фыркает на колкости, улыбается своей половинчатой, сломанной улыбкой, выдыхает с шумом. Около его глаз собираются в кучку трещинки, но теперь к ним присоединяются крошечные морщинки. Она раньше их не замечала, но вот они есть. Малефисента что-то чувствует.

— Малефисента, — начинает он медленно, наклоняясь, — моя… моя любовь к тебе — не бремя. Если это так для тебя, прошу, — он мрачнеет, — извини меня. Но для меня это не что-то, что расстраивает меня или тянет вниз — наоборот, она поднимает меня выше, чем пара крыльев.

Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Диаваль не отводит взгляд.

— Вместе с тем… да, — бормочет он. — Это сложно. Последние… лет пятнадцать я был влюблён в кого-то, кого иногда любить было трудно. Но если это меня чему-то научило, — сглатывает он, — это тому, что любовь… любовь сильнее. Чем всё это. Трудности, страх, злость, сомнения. Боль, которую тебе могут приносить, даже, возможно, не подозревая о ней. Любовь сильнее, если её выбирать. Потому что это выбор. Это не что-то, что… — он замолкает на секунду, хмурый, словно поймал себя на другой мысли — Малефисента следит за движением его глаз. — Ну, вот видишь, нельзя сказать, что это не даётся сразу, из-за всех этих… родственных душ, — он хмыкает нервно. — Но разреши мне оставаться при своей природе и не доверять таким вещам. У меня нет родственной души, но я знаю, кого люблю, с кем хочу провести свою жизнь. — говорит он тихо, по-птичьи склоняя голову, с чуть подрагивающими от угрожащей улыбки губами. — Так что всегда можно выбирать любовь, даже если сложно. Если есть надежда, что в конце всё будет хорошо.

С этими словами он замолкает.

Малефисента молчит. Но она чувствует. Этому чувству непозволительно дать имя, но эта смесь благодарности, восхищения, желания и какого-то невероятного количества нежности крутится и варится внутри, нагреваясь, как медленный, благоухающий, тягучий и сладкий сироп, как мёд. Она смакует его, пока не начинает горчить.

«У меня нет родственной души, но я знаю, кого люблю, с кем хочу провести свою жизнь».

Если бы он только знал…

«Если есть надежда, что в конце всё будет хорошо».

Он наверняка ждёт ответа. Малефисенте сказать нечего. Диаваль, наверное, и сам это понимает — словно тоска, печаль, смущение, неловкость передались по воздуху от неё к нему. Ещё с секунду его чернильные глаза ищут её позади завесы тёмных волос, но безрезультатно. Он сглатывает снова, снова вздыхает. Дёргает плечами, бегает взглядом. Вокруг всё сумрачно и тихо.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказала что-нибудь, но… — роняет он в тишину. Малефисента хочет его обнять, как никогда в жизни. Он выдыхает. — Всё нормально. Я… пойду. Мне надо… я засну. То есть, я в твоей доступности… Ты, ты знаешь. Разбуди меня, пожалуйста, и я… я улечу.

Он чуть отодвигается сначала (всё это время они сидели, согнувшись, вместе), затем поднимается на ноги и удаляется — недалеко, всего на несколько шагов, ветка не такая длинная. Фея провожает его взглядом, пытается зацепиться — или хотя бы открыть рот и сказать что-нибудь, что утешит его, но не может даже утешить саму себя. Дойдя до места, где ветвь встречается со стволом, он садится обратно, подобрав ноги, устремляя взгляд в сторону, к неприступным скалам и мерцающему свету с вышины.

Сумрачно и тихо.

С минуту ничего не меняется, а затем его глаза становятся белыми, будто никогда не имели зрачков. Малефисента отворачивается: видимо, всё же есть вещи, к которым, даже живя с птицей два десятка лет, невозможно привыкнуть. Она всё же проверяет лишний раз — да, Диаваль действительно спит. Но не полностью. С ним даже можно разговаривать — только в вороньей памяти разговора не останется.

Она не то чтобы ждёт этого момента. Но она подходит к нему и садится. Диаваль не двигается с места, не меняет безэмоционального отвёрнутого лица. Это всегда выглядит немного странно.

Он дышит почти неслышно.

«Если есть надежда, что в конце всё будет хорошо».

— Надежда — опасная вещь, — произносит Малефисента в пустоту. — Как и любовь.

Как и всегда, будучи в полусне, Диаваль не меняется в лице и не торопится с ответом.

— Ты опасная женщина.

Вот вам спящее воронье сознание. Малефисента улыбается. Из него трудно выбивать ответы — слишком короткий лимит слов.

— Значит, ты опасный мужчина. Очень упорно надеешься, — парирует Малефисента. Диаваль не отвечает — и не ответит. Будь он в сознании, обязательно пошутил бы в ответ или похвалился, но полуспящий Диаваль не острит и не хвастает. Отметая чувство вины за то, что мешает невинной птице спать, она забрасывает новый крючок: — И часто ли твои надежды оправдывались?

— Заклятие, — отвечает он монотонно. — Крылья.

Пробуждение Авроры. Возвращение крыльев. Действительно, на такое можно было только наде-

— Сеть.

Сеть? На поле? Та, в которую он попался? Малефисента готова фыркнуть. Ну, теперь он действительно мечтает. То была не надежда, а в лучшем случае удача. В худшем — совпадение. Диаваль, конечно, не слышит её размышлений. Его бедная голова занята тем, чтобы превращать обрывки сонных мыслей в кое-какие предложения.

— Я звал тебя, — говорит он.

Звал?.. Под сетью. Он кричал. Конечно, он наверняка кричал о помощи, но — он не мог же он вправду звать её! Он даже не знал её. Конечно, они виделись ранее…

_«Будь лёгкой»_.

…но он не мог звать её нарочно.

— Ты звал меня? Как ты мог звать меня? Ты знал, что я там буду? Ты думал, что я появлюсь?

Конечно, это не имеет смысла — Диаваль не ответит на столько вопросов в нынешнем состоянии. Надо бы воспринимать это, как всё произнесённое в полусне, лишь частично, очень поверхностно. Ворон часто выражался самыми простыми фразами во сне, но это не означало, что он имел в виду именно это.

— Нет, — отвечает, тем не менее, Диаваль. — Надеялся. Ты нашла меня.

Малефисента молчит — всматривается бесполезно в его каменное лицо, чувствуя безграничную нежность. На нём ничего нельзя прочесть, и она поворачивает голову туда же, куда повёрнут его слепой взгляд. Тёмный кусочек неба, обрамлённый остриями обрывов. Звёзд не видать, всё черно и пусто. Почти, как тогда.

Но ей намного легче, чем тогда.

_«Будь лёгкой»_.

— Ты нашёл меня первый, — говорит она просто.

Может, она тоже тогда его звала.

***

Она всё же предлагает Диавалю заснуть по-настоящему — и тот закрывает, наконец, свои безжизненные глаза и действительно засыпает до первых сумерек. Тогда фея умело щёлкает пальцами прямо над его ухом и услужливо обрушивает лавину информации, инструкций и указаний.

Диаваль сможет обратиться, будучи далеко от Малефисенты, — косясь на величественный огненный портрет своей прародительницы, Стражница крепит небольшой зелёный камень у передней части его тёмного дублета.

— Очень хрупкий, Диаваль, — косится фея.

— Ну и зачем ты это сказала…

Если всё пойдёт, как надо, Диаваль проберётся в замок, переговорит с Авророй, а затем, в зависимости от ситуации, вернётся на остров или вместе с Авророй отправится обратно на Болота. В случае проблемы — как ни страшно признавать их возможность — ему надлежит вернуться на Топи. Птица препирается, говорит, они обязаны встретиться, но Малефисента настаивает. Диаваль пасует.

Расставание… наверное, это уже не должно удивлять, но расставание приносит печаль, почти физическую боль. Её посыльный отшучивается, как всегда: _«в птицу целиться труднее, чем в фею», «я сольюсь с ночной мглой», «я умею тихо каркать», «кто действительно в опасности — это принц Филипп, устраивающий свадьбу с нашей дочерью в наше отсутствие»_ — но плохо скрывает дрожь в руках.

Они стоят на самом краю обрыва: Малефисента поодаль, ближе к изображению Феникса, Диаваль ближе к краю земли.

— Тебе лучше скучать по мне в моё отсутствие! — прикрикивает он со смешком перед ней.

_«Я уже скучаю по тебе»_.

Фея даже не щёлкает пальцами — теперь ворон может обратиться сам при желании — только глядит вслед, пока тот собирается с последними мыслями.

— Диаваль? — вырывается у неё. Диаваль оборачивается.

— Да?

— Будь лёгок!

_«Всё будет хорошо»_.

_«До свидания»_.

_«Береги себя»_.

_«Я тоже люблю тебя»_.

Улыбку Диаваля можно увидеть даже оттуда. Он смеётся, пока превращается.

***

Они за деревьями. Они приближаются! Гончие преследуют её.

Она устала бежать и останавливается, завидев кромку озера. Оно всё такое же: глубокое, плотное, едва подёргивающееся. Диаваль на берегу: свет изнутри озера очерчивает его чёрный силуэт.

Он послал гончих? Он не остановит их?

Она подходит ближе, едва дыша. Он в воде — по колено. Она осматривает воду вокруг, но крови нет — она боялась. Диаваль оборачивается — его лицо ясно, несмотря на сумрак — и протягивает руку. Она принимает её и оказывается у самой кромки воды.

— Ты прячешься от гончих? — вопрошает она, глядя на перламутровые блики под ногами. Диаваль качает головой, чуть тянет за руку, приглашает.

Она делает шаг — и делает второй, чтобы не вернуться.

Они за деревьями, не так ли? Их рычание разносится эхом, отскакивает от воды. Озеро — не укрытие: если лишь поможет обнаружить их по плеску воды, контрасту фигур на светлом фоне. А может, и поможет. Диаваль стоял здесь намного дольше.

Гончие являют себя. Не чёрные, не лохматые — скорее, как существа из воздуха, тёмной материи, синего огня, полупрозрачные, безликие. Они проносятся с оглушительным лаем кто мимо воды, кто поверх неё, оставляя расходящиеся следы и порывы воздуха. Пара собак крутится вокруг неё, скалит клыки, рычит и скачет сквозь, оставляя лишь фантомную боль, только ожидание. Их скулёж неистов, пасти сверкают в лунном свете, но они едва ли приносят вред.

Малефисента смотрит под ноги, на сверкающие сокровища под слоем мутноватой от подёргиваний воды, смотрит, как рябь стихает и обнажает их блеск. Если захотеть, можно даже нырнуть, но для этого следует зайти глубже.

Малефисента раздумывает, пока не просыпается.


	3. i give a little, you give a little, we get a little sentimental

Борра не сдаёт позиций, только расширяя список будущих жертв, больше даже не ограничиваясь королевской семьёй; Коналл пытается вернуть авторитет. Следить за их препираниями Малефисента находит странным, как если бы она наблюдала противоборство двух сторон собственного характера. Когда фея списала Коналла со счетов в разговоре с Диавалем, то, конечно, слукавила — слукавила из опаски. В глубине души она в чём-то была с ним согласна. Долгие годы войны с человечеством, их активная часть и пассивное перебрасывание частями туда и обратно при Стефане, не привели ни к чему хорошему. Эта война будет ничуть не лучше, не умнее и не успешнее всех предыдущих — не оттого, что эльфам или людям не хватает сил, ума или ресурсов. Как и в любой войне, в этой, посылая сотню фей для нападения, используя, в конце концов, её собственную силу, они не смогут предугадать дальнейшего. Поражая людей магией, Малефисента, будь она даже уверена в своей правоте, как уверена в обороте солнца и своём имени, не сможет предугадать, кто умрёт и сколько их будет. Сколько лет продлится это чудовищное, противное самой природе представление, сколько прольётся крови, пока всё не окончится так же, как в прошлый раз, как оканчивается всегда — когда обе стороны сядут и начнут разговаривать.

Малефисента не страшится войны — но она видела и знает слишком много, чтобы желать её наступления. Она пытается найти в себе достаточно ярости, достаточно ненависти, хотя бы достаточно безрассудства, как у Борры, и не находит.

Вместе с тем Коналл, по-видимому, не в состоянии сделать ничего иного, кроме как продолжать педалировать силой Малефисенты. Поведение обоих настолько непозволительно, что фея просто отказывается давать им своё мнение. Нельзя принимать столь важных решений, пока не получены сведения, а Малефисента всё ещё надеется увидеть чёрную крылатую крошечную фигуру в небе. Бесполезно.

Диаваль улетает и не возвращается. Ни в тот же день, ни на следующий, ни днём после.

Возможность этого существовала, Малефисента помнит, и даже предусмотрены действия на случай, если по каким-то причинам Диаваль посчитает, что ему лучше остаться. Но это знание проигрывает чудовищному ощущению, закрадывающемуся в сердце. Иногда оно усиливается, колется, как острие веретена, звенит, как крик настоящей банши, но без особого притяжения, какое возникает, когда что-то действительно случается. Остаётся только гадать, сигнализирует ли это что-то о Диавале, об Авроре или о Болотах, или же это старая подруга, паранойя, снова надевыдается на только недавно покинутое место.

Могло произойти что угодно. Альстедская стража могла остановить его. Возможно, он не пробрался к Авроре вовсе. Может, он смог передать ей сообщение, но Аврора не поверила! Нет, такое вряд ли могло случиться — но вот шанс первого исхода был слишком велик. Зачем она отпустила его? Диаваль мог остаться здесь, в безопасности, с ней. Надо же было им обоим прийти к этой безумной идее! С другой стороны, Диаваль умён и хотя бы исходя из огромного опыта должен знать, как скрываться от королевских солдат. Шестнадцатилетняя выслуга должна была сделать своё дело. И всё же, и всё же!

Ей вечно недостаёт его присутствия рядом, или его голоса, который бы смог доноситься снаружи, реальный, а не звенящий в её голове, где она позволила ему жить. Его не хватает. Не хватает Авроры. Все дни до этого Малефисента могла рассчитывать на знакомое лицо, на надёжное плечо на этом треклятом острове, но теперь её сердце остаётся скормленным одиночеству, снедающему его по кускам.

Малефисента пытается расслабиться. Если Диаваль не вернулся, значит, на то есть причины, и они необязательно заключаются в его скоропостижной кончине. Ещё не всё потеряно: Коналл, несмотря на громкие речи противника, всё ещё занимает лидирующую позицию, а пока это так, можно надеяться на хороший исход дел. Стараясь выжать из себя хоть крупицу жизнерадостности, закрывая глаза на не покидающую тело тревогу, впившуюся в позвоночник, как в те долгие годы когда-то давно, фея смотрит по сторонам: на танцующих эльфов, кружащихся у костра и чудом не падающих в него, на Удо и горстку детей, столпившихся около его белой величавой фигуры. Всё это выглядит почти комично: эльфы распределены по группам, каждый в своей части, и только Феникс сидит одна. Взгляды что Борры, что Коналла впиваются в неё, и это, по правде говоря, начинает откровенно надоедать. Каждый потратил достаточно времени и слов на то, чтобы попытаться призвать её на свою сторону, как будто они должны быть на разных сторонах…

Ну не замечательно ли. Теперь она ещё и думает вороньими мыслями.

Наверное, потому что она сильно скучает по кому-то, кто разговаривает с ней просто так — не оттого, что она Феникс, будущность всего эльфийского племени, великая волшебница и ужасная злодейка, а просто потому, что ему это нравится.

Под боком возникает маленькая девочка: пушистые тёмные кудряшки, горящие глаза — и протягивает веточку — подарок, значение которого Малефисента не понимает, но подарок тем не менее. Фея глядит на них, сначала на девочку, а затем на ветку в руках, следя за прорывающимися сквозь поверхность побега листочками. Девочка напоминает Аврору, хоть и похожа на неё разве что тем, что девочка, а подарок мог бы с таким же успехом прийти из кучи ерунды, что Диаваль натащил за долгие годы, по соседству с осенними листьями, полупрозрачными камушками, бусинами, блестящими пуговицами, чьими-то зубами, игральными картами, заклёпками и собственными перьями.

Ветка начинает засыхать.

Дикий звон разносится в голове, как от огромного колокола или рокота ворона, усиленного на порядок. Тело пронизывает холод, и Малефисента встаёт, с решимостью глядя вперёд, хотя туман и низкие облака неизменно скрывают мир позади. Болота в опасности. Ингрид начала войну.

Нет времени на Коналла или Борру — Малефисента срывается с места прямо вперёд, в ночную мглу, пропитавшуюся серым киселём хмурых туч. Видимость ужасная, но фея добралась бы до места, лишившись и всех пяти чувств. Крылья оглушительно хлопают, рождая свист ветра, и расстояние сокращается намного быстрее, чем ей казалось. Если можно так быстро добраться до Болот, то и до Альстеда путь должен был быть недолгим…

Поляна пуста. Неприкосновенное место, где мёртвые жители Болот обретают свой последний дом, разворовано, лишёно ковра из гробоцветов, лишь недавно устилавшего его. В воздухе веет ночным холодом и пахнет людьми. Но зачем начинать здесь? Наверняка было какое-то стратегическое значение в том, чтобы уничтожить это место, эту память. Скрывалась ли за этим некая хитрость, или же это было просто наивысшее, унизительнейшее надругательство?

Был ли хоть какой-то смысл пытаться переубеждать себя, взывать к последней своей миролюбивой мысли, когда людей не остановило ничто, даже такая священная вещь, как жизнь и смерть?

— Люди несут опустошение, — Борра, как демон, призванный вести по назначенному пути, оказывается за её спиной. — Они саранча, заполонившая планету. Это не решить миром. — О, если бы он мог замолчать! Слишком похожи их мысли сейчас, слишком легко ему будет повлиять на неё, а ей не хочется быть игрушкой, перебрасываемой с лёгкостью из рук в руки. — Ты годами оберегала человека. Пора взять под крыло и свой род.

Она не удостаивает эльфа ответом, лишь прислушивается к лесным шорохам, мистическим и враждебным. Она слышит команду, человеческий голос, но пока пытается отыскать направление, становится поздно.

Коналл гарпией оказывается перед ней, и его решетят пулями.

Крылья путаются, пока они беспорядочно падают вниз, навстречу земле. Солдаты выступают из тени — их пластины сияют, и оружие, каким бы оно ни было, направлено прямо на них. Не раздумывая, Малефисента строит вокруг себя и Коналла прочную стену из толстых ветвей, куполом сомкнувшуюся над их головами, прячущую их от железа. Но они растут недостаточно быстро, а точнее, достаточно медленно, чтобы через прощелины между стволами видеть уворачивающегося Борру. Он не прячется, он с грохотом валит всех, до кого только достаёт, швыряя в воздух и закапывая в землю. Это даже более жестоко, чем то, что проделывала Малефисента с группами воинов, то и дело наведывавшимися на её территорию во время войны со Стефаном. Но фея не в силах его осуждать. Она в силах только глядеть на лицо Коналла, на его закрытые глаза и не двигающиеся конечности. Сосредоточенность и шок отнимают у неё всякую возможность сформировать даже одну мысль. Она ничего не видит перед собой и ничего не запоминает.

В следующий момент они уже на острове, и вокруг Коналла толпятся эльфы с ладонями, тонущими в траве, и вьётся магия, истончаемая каждым дюймом земли. Вокруг расцветают цветы и кружится золото, но ничего не становится лучше.

Что бы ни проповедовал Коналл, как бы к нему не прислушивался неохотно народ ранее, сейчас его слова растворяются в крике, который поднимает Борра и его последователи. Последних теперь не сосчитать, и Малефисента может их понять: последний голос надежды пал, пал от пуль тех, в кого хотел верить. Вместе с Коналлом, кажется, умирают его наставления. Эльфы скалятся, их крылья дрожат от ярости, рождённой от горя, их возгласы громогласным эхом отскакивают от стен грота. Борре ничего не стоит повести их за собой, и он не теряет времени. Малефисента пытается заставить себя беспокоиться об этом, но тщетно. Неестественная пустота царит в сознании, прерываемая лишь чёрным, палящим чувством вины. Он спас ей жизнь, а теперь умирает за неё. И его смерть даже не будет иметь смысла, ведь с первым прибывшим в Альстед эльфом, с первым взведённым оружием у перемирия не останется шанса.

Малефисента не боится смерти до тех пор, пока в ней есть смысл. Коналл верит, даже в последние секунды своей жизни, глядя ей в глаза, не двигаясь ни единой частью тела, только прожигая взглядом — что в Малефисенте есть сила Феникса. Чувствуя, как волнами, почти что теми же, что окутали её после засаженной в бок пули, разве что теплее, приятнее, по ней разливается что-то новое, поднимаясь на ноги над бездыханным телом, расправляя крылья, Малефисента думает, встретит ли свою смерть сегодня и будет ли в ней смысл.

  
  
***

  
Возрождение не похоже на то, на что должно бы быть похоже. Возрождение больше напоминает схватку со смертью. В её поступке нет ничего самоотверженного. Она отказывается признавать это храбростью. Это было единственно правильное решение. Малефисента смотрит на лицо Авроры и почти ни о чём не жалеет. Только надеется, что её поступок будет громче всех несчастий, что она причинила.

Всё тускнеет и рассыпается в темноту, и только тогда в свои клешни её захватывает страх — туда, где нет ни одного из чувств, словно мысль существует отдельно от тела и медленно вянет, не получая никаких сигналов из внешнего мира. Какая-то невообразимая пустота, как воронка торнадо приближается, бессмысленная и абсолютно, абсолютно бесконечная, забирающая навсегда. Но если она ещё здесь, значит может быть, должен быть способ.

Возрождение больше напоминает схватку со смертью. Но если Малефисента в чём-то и преуспела, так это в умении сражаться.

И если Диаваль, меняя форму, чувствует что-то хотя бы отдалённо похожее, ему стоит навсегда закрыть рот и прекратить жаловаться.

Сила, какой не было никогда прежде, как гром сотен барабанов в голове, как вихрь ветра, как извергающееся жерло вулкана, как жидкий огонь, текущий по венам, кипятящий кровь — сила струится и вырывается в виде рыка, в виде мощных хлопков крыльями. Это, возможно, самое прекрасное чувство, что ей довелось до сих пор испытать — любовь, рождённая из страха, жизнь, расцветающая после смерти. Небывалая лёгкость.

Внизу распластано всё: белоснежный донжон, лица военных и их опущенные, забытые орудия, феи и клубы чудовищного алого дыма. Всё под ней неважно, кроме Авроры.

Поэтому когда Аврора падает, Малефисента падает тоже.

Крылья жёстко врезаются в землю, и она катится дальше, с треском и свистом, но главное уже произошло. Когда облака пыли оседают, когда сознание возвращается к ней, хватка, как и боль, ослабевает, давая девушке возможность выбраться, и превращение происходит. Мир кажется поразительно другим, но Аврора неизменно прекрасна. Её руки, облачённые в когда-то белые, но сейчас серо-коричневые рукава платья, что должно было стать подвенечным, обвивают её, напоминают о доме. Малефисента чувствует себя крупнее собственного тела, немного как Диаваль ещё с неделю после превращения в дракона, наверное.

Кстати о Дьяволе. Ворон — точнее, человек — несётся к ним со всех ног, очень некстати прерывая объятие. Волосы Авроры пахнут пылью, и она плачет ей в плечо, и крылья феи — Феникса — накрывают их обеих коконом, но Диаваль появляется, и она скучала по нему, поэтому…

— Я скучала по тебе.

По правде говоря, она гордится интонацией, с которой сказала это. Достаточно саркастично. Абсолютно честно.

  
  
***

  
Диаваль стоит один на балконе, спрятанный среди обвивающейся зелени и наваливающихся ночных теней, но от Малефисенты не скроешься. Всё вокруг утопает в настигающей вечерней синеве, в воздух возвращается прохлада, не приносящая, тем не менее, никакого облегчения. На балконе всё пропитано запахом цветов, но невозможно избавиться от забившегося в нос, на кожу, в ткань одежды и, кажется, в саму голову, смрада гари и крови. Малефисента так надеялась долгие годы назад, что больше не придётся вспоминать этого запаха, но надежды часто не оправдываются, что бы её ворон ни судачил.

Молчание повисает между ними, печальное и тяжёлое. Диаваль облокачивается на перила балкона, наваливаясь, разглядывая серо-синее небо, будто бы железный купол, нависшее над их головами. Фея тоже чувствует, что сидит под колпаком, в крошечной стеклянной банке, как в тех, куда заточили пропавших с Болот жителей, или лежит под толстой железной сетью. Она смотрит на Диаваля в надежде, что он снова каким-нибудь образом её снимет.

— Такое странное ощущение, — вздыхает ворон тихо, не наклоняя головы, — будто бы…

— Всё это уже случалось, — завершает Малефисента.

— Точно, — безрадостно кивает птица. Они молчат ещё, обдумывая, переваривая. Голова трещит страшно, словно кто-то тянет за рога или сильно давит на виски, и её будто бы штормит, несмотря на то, что под ногами твёрдая поверхность, а руки вцепились в балконную перекладину, как анкер. Мысли тягучие, горькие, как дым, как пепел, в который превратились феи один за другим, заполняют всё внутри, и её тошнит от ощущения, от запаха, от воспоминания. — Только теперь это ты спасаешь Аврору от падения с башни… — добавляет Диаваль, то ли пытаясь разрядить обстановку, то ли попросту думая вслух. Он осекается: — Бедный ребёнок.

Аврора падала с башни пять лет назад, в свой день рождения, навстречу смерти, пока не очутилась в объятиях большого чешуйчатого дракона. Аврора падала с башни сегодня, в день своей несостоявшейся свадьбы, навстречу смерти, пока крылья могучего Феникса не сомкнулись вокруг неё, заключая в кокон. Малефисента всё ещё не представляет, что этот Феникс была она сама. Должно быть, она видела чужими глазами, управляла чужим телом, чужими крыльями, но то была не она! Феникс родился из пепла, горящий, горячий, и пронёсся мимо, быстро и больно, как ожог, как удар, победоносно, как факел, громогласно, как львиное рычание. Видела ли она в себе Феникса? Лишь отчасти. Как если бы его тень заслоняла её собственную, но не больше. Только не сейчас.

Аврора спасена, но…

— Но в этот раз больше жертв, и я не могу притвориться, что в том нет моей вины, — говорит фея, не отрывая взгляда от собственных пальцев на перилах.

— Что? — дергается Диаваль тут же. Ещё секунда, и его чернильная фигура оказывается ближе, хоть и не сильно. Луна не спешит послать свет на его лицо, оно остаётся в тени, но наверняка пытливые глаза бегают по ней в поисках ответа, как всегда. Звучит Диаваль устало и немного нервно: — Малефисента, ты не имеешь никакого отношения…

— Коналл погиб из-за меня, — отрезает Малефисента, прежде чем Диаваль может окончить, отрезает быстро и с одного раза. — До кровавой битвы. — Новая волна разбивается о её спину, бьёт под дых. В голове стоит звон; стоит ей закрыть глаза, как восстают картины, которые совсем не хочется вспоминать. — Он погиб, защитив меня от пули во время нападения людей на поле гробоцветов.

Диаваль так и застывает на месте, словно мраморная дворцовая горгулья, стерегущая и молчаливая в своей суровости. Стоит так несколько секунд, разворачивается, чтобы ещё сильнее опуститься на холод перекрытия. Он барабанит пальцами по поверхности, сгорбленный, сдерживает вздох, проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Мне так жаль, — наконец раздаётся в тишине. Эти слова искренни, и всё же не делают ничего лучше. Диаваль снова закрывает руками лицо — следующие слова раздаются скомканно и горько: — Как жестоко звучат теперь мои прошлые слова. Я недооценивал его.

Коналл хотел мира, но не дожил так мало до той минуты, когда он свершился. Даже не имея точной стратегии за пазухой, он прислушивался к своему сердцу и верил в лучшее в людях — нечто, чему им всем стоило поучиться, Малефисенте в первую очередь. Могло ли действительно существовать какое-либо продолжительное спокойствие между такими разными мирами, как люди и жители Болот? До тех пор, пока их правители не подогревали ненависть, определённо. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сейчас, с поражением королевы Ингрид, это случится. Чего Коналл и хотел. Чего хотели, по большому счёту, они все, но к нему не прислушались, и ценой этого стали десятки жизней, оборванных, как его собственная, как некрепкий стебель гробоцвета.

— Не все ли мы?.. — говорит Малефисента низко. В носу щиплет и в конечностях какая-то ужасная слабость, будто следует прямо сейчас лечь и свернуться, иначе всё тело рассыпется в прах, снова. Фея сжимает зубы, упрямо глядит вдаль несмотря на горящее ощущение в глазах. — И он не единственный. Столько семей остались расколоты, разорваны, столько детей потеряли… — она не оканчивает, у неё отнимается дыхание. Не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать приближение Диаваля, его взгляд. Плечи сами опускаются вслед за сложенными в трауре крыльями. Сейчас они кажутся, как никогда, тяжёлыми, словно никогда ей не принадлежали и оказались на спине по недоразумению. — Я слушала их весь день, и я не в силах им…

Влага всё же освобождается, задерживаясь под самыми глазами. Они, даже глядя в свинцовое небо, видят только обезумевшие от горя лица фей, потерявших своих родных, любимых в бою; кричащие фигуры тех, кому повезло — и это удача? — не погибнуть от порошка, а застрять в сетях, быть заваленными полуразрушенными зданиями, прибитыми к земле и недвижимыми. В ушах до сих пор противно звенит от нескончаемого звука пушек, один запах от снарядов которых вот уже столько часов доводит до дурноты, ужасающего ощущения в желудке и в душе. Всё облегчение, какое только могло зародиться, рассыпалось, поверженное металлом, от одних воспоминаний, горячих, свежих, грязных.

Диаваль молчит, и Малефисента понимает глупость своих слёз. Бесполезная минутная слабость: ей-то от чего плакать? Она стоит здесь, живая и невредимая, тогда как для кого-то солнце больше не взойдёт никогда. И зачем, право, вымещать всё худшее в себе на этой несчастной птице? Ему и самому, возможно, пришлось несладко в последние дни. Фея быстрым движением проводит пальцами под глазами, запрокидывает голову, чтобы новые слёзы не посмели выкатиться. Всё же оборачивается к Диавалю.

— Извини меня, — говорит она, не узнавая в этом низком, хриплом голосе свой собственный. — Мне не следовало.

— Что? Нет, нет-нет-нет, я… — ворон смотрит прямо в глаза, хмурясь, и в его собственных чернильно-чёрных колодцах вдруг мелькает такая боль. Он выдыхает отчаянно: — О, иди сюда.

Нет сил сопротивляться, нет и желания — Диаваль берёт её в охапку, как медведь. Как всегда, он тёплый, даже горячий на ощупь, и его тепло окутывает Малефисенту одеялом, и она не заслужила этого, ему не стоило…

— Ты была их слушателем, теперь я буду твоим, — бормочет он над её ухом своим бархатным голосом. Руки проводят по плечам вниз, и она чувствует немного его птичьи когти на месте ногтей. Бегут мурашки. Ей по-прежнему холодно. Фея утыкается носом в его грудь, чуть-чуть не задевая рогами, заставляя сомкнуть руки за спине. Пусть он скроет её слёзы от беспощадной ночи, пожалуйста.

— …И жители Болот… — выдыхает Малефисента, глядя в серую, неприветливую пустоту неба. Наверняка Диаваль слышит её лишь потому, что находится в непосредственной близости. — В церкви. Лист, и Бальтазар, и… Аврора просто разбита, я из её комнаты… Флитл… — шепчет она сипло, вспоминая пару фей, сокрушённо витающих над прекрасным голубым цветком, тонким и высоким. Злая и скорбящая, она изумляется вслух: — Из всех, кто был там — Флитл.

Из всех, кто был там — Флитл! Эта маленькая, противная надоедливая старушка со своими вездесущими бабочками, вся будто сотканная из жеманства и цветочных лепестков — и такая самоотверженность! Такая решительность от кого-то, кто боялся шорохов в доме и ссорился с сёстрами по пустякам! Почему ей надо было умереть? Не бессмысленно, но глупо, слишком скоро, слишком несправедливо.

Флитл умерла — одна из немногих, кого Аврора называет семьёй. Погибли Лист и Бальтазар — те, кто заменили когда-то Малефисенте старших братьев. Они умерли, а она осталась жива. Справедливо ли это было? В этом и заключалось её предназначение? Сделала ли она хорошую вещь? Малефисента думает — совсем невовремя — о том глупом представлении в городе несколько лет назад, о чувстве разочарования в себе, что сейчас посещает её снова, как старого друга. Впервые она пытается его прогнать. Аврора жива, Тёмные Эльфы освобождены и вольны жить там, где им вздумается. Среди людей жертв нет, а здания всегда можно восстановить. Память о падших будет храниться как напоминание — непрошеное, но необходимое. Может, во всём этом действительно был смысл.

— Кто знал в ней такую храбрость, правда? — шмыгает носом Диаваль. Руки путешествуют по её плечам, а его слова будто такие же тёплые. И это говорит он, он, кто терпеть не мог эту троицу, кто ненавидел их одно время за то, как они обращались с Авророй. Они оба разделяли к ним одно отношение: несмотря на всё плохое, считали их семьёй. А теперь она погибла. — Она спасла многих своей жертвой. Если бы не Флитл, многих существ постигла бы та же участь.

Эта мысль если и утешает, то немного. Если бы Флитл не остановила ту рыжую бестию у органа, Болота потеряли бы ещё стольких… Малефисенты не было там, чтобы точно наблюдать происходящее или помочь, но ей была поведана вкратце эта часть. Убийственный порошок оказался заряжен из длинных труб инструмента прямо в ничего не подозевающих жителей Топей, пришедших на свадьбу, и выход был заперт и завален. Только усилиями Диаваля в медвежьем теле и Авроры дверь удалось проломить, пока последние оседающие частички уже разносящегося в воздухе порошка не попали на кого-нибудь ещё.

— И если бы ты не помог открыть дверь, — говорит она вслух.

Диаваль был не меньшим героем, чем пикси — только не умер в процессе. Но он мог погибнуть, напоминает голос в голове, всё тот же, что услужливо плёл ужасающие истории и строил жуткие картины последние несколько дней, что они провели порознь. Он мог погибнуть, окажись вместе со всеми по ту сторону. Хорошо, что его там не было… Но почему? Разве он не отправился, как все остальные, на свадьбу, не заходил в храм? Почему он был снаружи, а не внутри? И почему не…

— Я не сумел бы сделать это, не обрати ты меня, — отвечает Диаваль, и в его ответе ненарочная подсказка. Малефисента вырывается из объятий.

— Почему ты не превратился сам? — фея осматривает черную фигуру перед собой — практически бесполезно в такой призрачной темноте, но отсутствие волшебного огонька в районе груди заметно, впервые за вечер бросается в глаза и пронзает нехорошей догадкой. — Что-то случилось с камнем?.. — Диаваль молчит, только опускает руки. Малефисента хмурится, находя из какого-то неисчерпаемого источника злость. — Я просила тебя, Диаваль, быть с ним осторожным!

— Знаешь, трудно быть осторожным с тем, что раскалывают надвое прямо перед!..

Смысл слов доходит до них обоих, кажется, одновременно. Диаваль роняет тут же своё «неважно», но поздно — фея цепляется за рукава его камзола, теперь так странно сидящего на нём.

— Диаваль? — Диаваль молчит. — Что ты мне недоговариваешь? Тебя раскрыли солдаты в ту ночь? — выпытывает она, не сводя глаз с его потускневшего лица. К злости вихрем присоединяется запоздалый страх. Диаваль молчит, тем самым выдавая ответ. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Разве это имеет значение? — гримасничает он в ответ, пытаясь, но не настойчиво, высвободить руки из-под когтей феи. — Всё кончено, и я в порядке, клянусь.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло, — в её голосе появляется сталь. Она силится приподнять его голову, заставить встретиться взглядом, но вовремя останавливается, улавливая весь дискомфорт, почти что испуг, исходящий от него. Ей не хочется думать об этом. Его нашли, его… делали ли с ним что-нибудь? Что, если над ним издевались всё то время, что он находился в Альстеде, что, если его морили голодом или избивали, проверяли оружие против фей? — Диаваль, я найду способ выведать, но лучше я услышу это от тебя.

— Это не так важно! — восклицает Диаваль, наконец, выпутавшись из клешней.

— Конечно, важно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я места себе не находила, волнуясь за тебя, ты, глупая птица! — вырывается у неё. Ворон смотрит со смесью удивления и тревоги, с опущенными бровями и напряжёнными плечами. Если он считает, что сейчас не время и не место для того, чтобы узнать, как с ним обходилась альстедская стража, он сильно ошибается. — Ты ведь не вернулся! — продолжает она. — Я даже не знала, жив ли ты! Ты хоть понимаешь, каково это?

Пребывать в агонии, не имея возможности быть рядом. Жалеть, что не сказала больше. Теряться в догадках о том, действительно ли случилось что-то ужасное, или это только беспочвенные фобии подкидывают жуткие сказки для ума. Ждать, ждать ещё, ощущая почти физически его отсутствие, как если бы она перестала отбрасывать тень или лишилась одного из чувств.

Она глядит на его лицо, чуть заживающие темные полосы на котором теперь таят в себе намного больше, чем лишь минуту назад.

— Понимаю ли я? — выпучивает он глаза. — Леф, ты чуть не умерла трижды за эту неделю. Или, пожалуй, четырежды, насколько я теперь знаю. Я с ума с тобой сойду. Сколько ещё ты будешь подвергать себя опасности?

В какой-то момент своей тирады он снова обнимает её, начинает гладить по голове, несмотря на то, что волосы крепко и надежно укрыты повязкой. Это его неуклюжий способ её заткнуть, всё понятно. Нехотя, делая одолжение, Малефисента сдаётся: что-то подсказывает, что в объятиях птица нуждается не меньше. Мысли о всевозможных неприятностях, через которые Диаваль мог пройти за последние дни, не покидают, и она осторожно обвивает руки вокруг его талии. Может, ей только кажется, может, он действительно стоит непрямо, чуть поникше, и ладони — они в конце-концов оказываются на её обнаженной спине, и она чувствует их кожей — шершавее, чем обычно, словно ранены.

Он никогда не был так близок, и даже этого, что удивительно, кажется не достаточно. Малефисента знает, догадывается, в какую сторону направляются её мысли, но делают они это так невовремя, так некстати. Приходится, прилагая немало усилий, их затушить, как факел непонятно откуда добытого желания под дождём печали и скорби. Она не может просто взять и поцеловать его сейчас. Как минимум потому, что он не поймёт. Как максимум потому, что сама возможность этого пугает. К тому же, сейчас не время и не место. Всегда не то время или не то место. Почему? спрашивает себя фея, почти капризничая, впиваясь руками в рукава его одеяния, пока они не полезли, движимые сами собой, к его лицу. Почему всегда не время и не место? Когда же будет время и место?

Диаваль дёргается, и на одно пугающее мгновение колдунье кажется, что она обронила что-то вслух. Кажется, нет. Под их балконом раздаются звуки — несколько фей не отошли на покой, скорее всего, собравшись вместе для поднятия духа или в поисках поддержки, как она сама. Возможно, к ним присоединилась Аврора — когда Малефисента покидала комнату, королева собиралась направиться к Тёмным Эльфам с предложением любой возможной помощи. Их балкон же по-прежнему печален и тих, и стоит довольствоваться мыслью, что она скорее всего действительно ничего не проронила. Но фея уже не доверяет своей голове. Желание спать и нежелание видеть сны, что обязательно исказят и ещё более, если возможно, обезобразят недавние события, грызутся в схватке друх волков.

Но есть ещё один игрок, гораздо более сильный.

— Позволь мне хотя бы подлечить тебя, — заявляет Малефисента, наклоняя голову, не вырываясь. Диаваль мотает головой. — Да. Диаваль, я этого не оставлю.

— Госпожа, тебе нужно лечь спать.

— Диаваль.

Они препираются ещё некоторое время, потому что это отвлекает, это рутина, вытесняющая мысли обо всём остальном, и каждый чувствует себя одержавшим победу в конце: Малефисента всё же оказывается в широкой, слишком мягкой дворцовой постели, укутанная так, что перья только чудом не ломаются, и, ко всему прочему, рядом с Диавалем, но в её голове зреет план. Фея изо всех сил борется со сном, выжидая, когда ворон, то ли найдя её уснувшей, то ли устав лежать без подушки (её он откидывает на кресло тут же, предположительно потому, что она наполнена перьями), поднимается.

Малефисента наблюдает краем глаза, как чёрный силуэт передвигается по комнате, выглядывает лишний раз на балкон, возвращается. Как с тихим плеском набирает себе из кувшина воды, а затем ещё, ритмично опустошает стакан, озираясь по сторонам с напряжением в плечах и спине, будто ожидая кого. В теле человека он и видит в темноте по-человечески (то есть, по его мнению, ужасно), а потому выглядит нервно, хотя сейчас наверняка причин на то больше. Он проверяет замок на двери, убеждаясь, что вход заперт, и начинает медленно, со всеми признаками изнеможения раздеваться. С приятным звуком кожи и пуговиц распахивается камзол — Диаваль долго ищет, куда бы его повесить, и в итоге швыряет на ближайшее кресло, к подушке. С тихим шуршанием и едва скрываемым кряхтением он избавляется от башмаков, стягивает через плечи рубашку, почему-то ещё более потрёпанную, нежели обычно. В порыве невиданной аккуратности складывает одежду и оставляет вместе с поясом там же, где камзол. Остаётся в одних брюках.

Она могла потерять его несколько дней назад. Окажись он в церкви, или обернись его участь ещё хуже после попадания в руки альстедских солдат, что бы она без него делала? Догадывается ли он хотя бы немного, насколько важен?

На секунду Малефисента мечтает: если бы у Диаваля тоже был знак… Это больше не имеет никакого значения, она знает. Дело, как ни странно, больше не в её сомнениях, отрицании очевидного. Ей на секунду хочется, чтобы Диаваль тоже имел что-то, что дало бы ему знать. Даже пресловутое «Лучше, если бы тебя забили до смерти?» — хотя лучше, конечно, «Я скучала по тебе». Не зря же она переродилась, в конце концов. Судьба могла бы и сделать одолжение.

Постояв немного у кровати, словно раскидывая мыслями, Диваль всё же забирается, не накрываясь, оставляя Малефисенту единственной хозяйкой одеяла. Укладывается спиной к ней на почтительном расстоянии, чуть подогнув колени, сложив руки под головой вместо подушки, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в собственный локоть, как птичка. Шумно выдыхает.

Малефисента принимается за работу.

— Эй! — подскакивает Диаваль, ощущая холодные руки на своей спине, обнажённой и покрытой странными тонкими параллельными полосками. Малефисента только шикает, обдумывая версии происхождения этих полос. Золотая магия струится по ним, как песок, стягивая кожу без следа. Шрамов у ворона достаточно — как бы он ими не кичился, без лишних можно обойтись. Брыкаться бесполезно — хватка у феи всегда была крепкая. Можно было, разумеется, дождаться, пока жертва заснёт, но Малефисента подозревает, что заснёт скорее, чем дождётся этого момента. А ещё ей не симпатизирует мысль трогать спящих, вне зависимости от причины.

— Тебя оставили наедине с этим гнусным котом, да? — выдавливает из себя Малефисента, осматривая раны. Неглубокие, ровные, но раздражённые — Диаваль дёргается при каждом прикосновении. Кошачьи когти. Удивительно, как среди отвращения и жалости, вызванных мыслью о том, что её бедную птицу оставили на кота, какая-то противная часть её умудряется найти этот факт забавным.

Диаваль молчит долго, не отнимая напряжения со всего тела.

— С Арабеллой. Да, — шипит он наконец.

— Так это _она_? Вы уже друг друга по имени знаете? — ухмыляется фея. Диаваль рычит, то ли по-волчьи, то ли по-медвежьи. — Бедняжка, — улыбается Малефисента. Раны зажили, и теперь она просто бесцельно гладит его по спине. — Тебя превратить? — говорит она тише. Мужчина утвердительно мычит — спустя мгновение чёрное пернатое тело проваливается среди одеял и перин. Он издаёт звук, в котором натренированное ухо угадает раздражение и усталость, и, движимая волной нежности, подпитанной болью и печалью, она притягивает его к себе. Бережно, молча и осторожно, ворон складывает крылья и укладывается на достаточной дистанции, чтобы рука феи могла касаться блестящих перьев, чем та и пользуется. Он сильный и в то же время по-птичьему хрупкий под её ладонью. Постепенно дыхание птицы выравнивается, замедляется, и фея позволяет провалиться в сон и себе, убаюканная этим мерным звуком и теплом.

  
***

  
Диаваль провожает взглядом козу.

— Итак, — протягивает он, не оборачиваясь, — эта женщина собиралась убить половину нашей страны, убила половину твоих сородичей, и за это ты делаешь с ней то, чему подвергаешь меня трижды в день каждый день?

Она почти ждала, что он что-нибудь скажет по этому поводу.

Диаваль материализовывается неподалёку, предупреждая даже первые мысли о себе: она как раз думает о том, что он сейчас, наверное, утомлённый после танца с невестой на правах отца, набросился на рыбу. Надежды её не оправдываются. Всю неделю мужчина ест еле-еле. Малефисента замечает, но ничего не говорит. Каждый вечер за прошедшую неделю, успевшую пройти между последним боем и свадьбой, уже настоящей, Авроры и Филиппа, они так или иначе проводят вместе, уставшие и мало что понимающие до конца, и в один из таких вечеров Диаваль с напускной небрежностью роняет, что три дня в Альстеде его держали в запертой комнате на одной воде. Доступ к еде теперь имеется, в частности, к ассортименту мяса, сладостей, пива и вина, но он всё равно берёт лишь немного и намного реже, чем обычно.

— И всё же ты человек, а не козёл, Диаваль, — парирует Малефисента.

Она почти выпытывает у него личности солдат, что поступили так с ним: заперли, оставив наедине с кошкой, которая на дух его не переносила почему-то не только по естественным, но вдобавок и по каким-то своим собственным причинам — но Диаваль либо увиливает от темы, либо отказывается, оправдывая их поступки исполнением приказа. Фею это почти убеждает. Почти — потому что на следующий день, после пары подслушанных фраз она случайно контузит нескольких солдат крылом. Стресс делает её неуклюжей.

— Тоже мне большая разница. Можно подумать, быть человеком так уж хорошо, — ворчит он, а затем свободной рукой проводит вокруг себя. — Глянь на меня. Я как в силках, — вздыхает он угрюмо, резвый, стоило дать повод на что-нибудь пожаловаться, — посмотри на этот дублет! Двадцать лет проносил рубашку с вырезом…

— …с самым большим вырезом, который можно было придумать, — соглашается фея.

— Вот именно, а теперь на мне три слоя одежды и плащ вдобавок, — он сжимает в пальцах край чёрной лёгкой струящейся ткани, свисающей ассиметрично с плеча, тыкает его демонстрационно фее в лицо, мол, ты только глянь на эту тряпку. — Никогда в жизни не надевал столько одежды сразу.

— Это чтобы тебя узнали, Диаваль. Нам нужно много слоёв, чтобы притвориться, будто ты такой же толстый, как раньше.

Ворон медленно поворачивает голову, одаривая её лучшим подарком — своим недоумённым лицом. Это того стоило.

— …Вот бессовестная женщина, — произносит он только.

Диаваль зачем-то показательно воспринимает своё вынужденное изнурение как потеху и только шутит о том, что держал пост. Он действительно стал намного худее, так как даже день без привычного рациона плохо сказывается на птицах: щёки впали, знаки на лице и ключицах видны намного явственнее, выступают теперь, как шрамы. К ним обоим перед свадьбой приставили… каких-то девочек, на самом деле, фрейлин. Им поручено было привести родителей невесты в самый надлежащий вид. Своих Малефисента прогнала взашей немедля, но Диаваль поддался на комплименты и дал в итоге постричь волосы и побрить лицо. Его космы, смоляно-чёрные и отчего-то чем длиннее, тем менее прямые, теперь достаточно коротки, чтобы — наконец-то! — не скрывать половину лица. Фрейлины, однако, получили частично и от него — как раз тогда, когда, по его словам, захотели кремовым содержимым какой-то коробочки замаскировать отметины на висках. Этого ворон не потерпел — по бог весть какой причине своими знаками он очень гордился, как один гордился бы орденами или боевыми ранениями. Что-то общее с ними в этих следах, наверное, есть.

Тем не менее, без краски не обошлось — провели сажей по самой слизистой глаза, а от одного даже в сторону отвели небольшой рисунок чёрного раскрытого крыла, аккуратный и красивый. Наверняка юные художницы держали в уме его настоящую природу. Малефисенте же нравится думать, что это могли быть не только вороньи крылья, но и её собственные — ими он тоже успел побывать.

— Ну-ну, пташка, не хохлись, — важничает колдунья. — Кому, как не тебе, надо всегда выглядить представительно?

Одно из перьев на его камзоле (здесь тоже решили отдать честь его происхождению) не лежит на месте, и Малефисента тянется поправить его. Диаваль застывает под её пальцами. Она быстро возвращает перо, зелёное и фиолетовое, как известный вороний покров, на место и отдёргивает руку. Зеленца напоминает ей о собственной магии, хоть и недоброй. Ещё один символ принадлежности к её команде — к их стороне, как он имел смелость недавно выразиться.

С того дня утекло много воды, хоть и немного времени, но правда остаётся правдой. Последнюю неделю их связь прошла некоторую проверку несчастьем и частичной клаустрофобией. Среди документов и соглашений, разговоров с предводителями кланов Тёмных Эльфов, разбирательств с кровожадными участниками и всеми плодами их упорной работы, помощи пострадавшим, установления разрушенных связей стали ясны некоторые вещи. Во-первых, со скорбью справляться легче, если о ней говорить. Во-вторых, Филипп, кажется, не такой уж и противный мальчик. В-третьих, где-то в это время Малефисента учится засыпать в каменных комнатах, на кроватях, занавешенных со всех сторон, с подушками и одеялами, и рядом с Диавалем. В человеческом теле.

Когда она просыпается так в первый раз, утром после тяжёлого разговора о смерти и шебутных котах, и встречается с располагающим к себе взглядом Диаваля сверху вниз (он сидит поверх одеяла, прислонившись к изголовью, рассматривая гобелен напротив и, только почувствовав её пробуждение, начинает озвучивать мысли вслух), то сначала её одолевает недоумение. Поражает даже не то, насколько явственно судьба продемонстрировала различие между Диавалем и мужчиной, что был до него, а то, что она даже не подумала об этом, засыпая и глядя на его человеческое лицо едва на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Ей нужно это спокойствие, она цепляется за него как за лучшие двадцать минут каждого проходящего дня, поскольку всё остальное походит на хаос. Тёмные Эльфы планируют переселяться на Топи, но не все, а кто, ещё неизвестно, и неизвестно сколько и куда именно, ведь Болота не безграничны, и когда они отправятся, тоже неизвестно, кроме того, что отправиться они должны, конечно же, как можно скорее. С кончиной Коналла, предыдущего предводителя, на Малефисенту глядят как на лидера, и хоть фея не имеет ничего против возможности лишний раз поруководить кучей народа, нервы это треплет знатно.

Какой-никакой итог многодневных переговоров всё же подведён: на следующее утро после свадьбы Тёмные Эльфы отправятся на остров, а затем будут постепенно, по несколько семей, переселяться на Болота, чтобы для каждого успели найти и обустроить подходящее, уютное и достаточно большое место. Пока не выбран новый вожак (по этому поводу, как и по предыдущему вопросу, у всех есть множество мыслей), Малефисента останется на острове в качестве временной предводительницы. Ёжась на балконе перед спальней-опочивальней Диаваля, всученной ему, как и многим другим, на время до отлёта (у феи есть и своя, так никогда и не посещённая), Малефисента размышляет, что это может означать для них обоих.

Ворон за последние годы не теряет навыка находить её на балконах после торжеств. Они говорят об Авроре, от которой только что вернулись, о прошедшей свадьбе, о запнувшемся на словах священнике, которого не перебил только ленивый, о танцах. О Персивале и Шрайк, по иронии судьбы оказавшимся в одной танцевальной паре слишком много раз, чтобы считать это случайностью. О тропических эльфах и о том, где они могли жить до переселения на остров. О том, понимает ли Диаваль попугаев, и может ли вообще одна птица понять другую. О том, что, разумеется, птицы разных видов не понимают друг друга. О том, что, Малефисента, увы, также не может понимать Ингрид только потому, что у них обеих рога и странные глаза.

Так наступает глухая ночь. Это сигнал ко сну для многих, хоть и не для всех — под ними там, на земле, кто-то всё ещё ходит между столами, общается с музыкантами или ожесточённо и упорно лезет по кустам. Для Малефисенты и Диаваля же светская жизнь на сегодня подходит к концу. Они проходят мимо закрывающихся на ночь цветов, обнимающих двери и перила, в комнату. Впервые здесь горит свет, бросая золотые блики на каждый предмет внутри.

— Глянь, что одно существование прялок может сотворить с интерьером! — восклицает Диаваль, чей взгляд путешествует от тяжёлых штор к обивке кресел и длинным, замысловатым коричнево-красным гобеленам на стенах. — Здорово выглядит. И… — он замирает в углу, — ох, отсюда она ещё больше. Комната для дракона — для медведя точно.

В этот раз ему не нужно бросать ненужную одежду на кресло — у зеркала прячется бледная, безрукая, безногая, бесполая фигура, как птичка на жёрдочке. Диаваль аккуратно, но с видимым нетерпением стягивает все те слои верхней одежды, которые считает лишними, оставляя их на деревянных плечах безликого гостя, пока не остаётся в одной чёрной рубашке. Формальность вечера исчезает, как шелуха лука, вместе со всей одёжкой — Диаваль предстаёт вдруг таким, каким она видела его ежедневно больше двадцати лет, как когда он только примерил стянутый у пугала с поля кусок поношенной ткани, по чистой случайности всё ещё изображающий рубашку. Это было целую жизнь назад, и всё же время лишь легонько трогает их обоих, спугнанное магией, которой оно не знакомо. Ворон выглядит старше, определённо, это видно по лицу — хотя бы в тех же морщинках около глаз (Диаваль корчится перед зеркалом, пытаясь стереть краску с лица, и именно в них она задерживается), которые, как ни странно, среди людей зовутся вороньими лапками.

Малефисента присаживается на край кровати — она уже перестала казаться слишком мягкой. На душе приятно и хочется болтать о ерунде. Сегодня был волшебный вечер. Они скоро расстанутся вновь. Ей нужна тема для разогрева — светская беседа, если так выразиться.

— Ну и каково иметь свою мечту исполненной? — заискивает она.

— А? — Диаваль оборачивается. Лицо его почти чистое — если так можно сказать о широких разводах, что остались от когда-то крыльев.

— Помнится, ты был медведем неделю назад.

Диаваль изображает серию следующих друг за другом выражений физиономии: зажженная радость, задумчивый скептицизм, принятие, а затем снова раздумывание — и заключает, наконец, с шагами в её сторону и причмокиванием губ:

— Драконом было лучше. Но и медведь ничего. Большой, сильный, хорошие когти — звук, правда, противный, когда проводишь по чьим-нибудь латам. И огня нет, — добавляет он с досадой. Перина чуть прогибается под его весом, когда он опускается на постель рядом с её сидящей фигурой. — Ну, а каково быть Фениксом?

Малефисента не раздумывает.

— Легко.

Диаваль с ухмылкой приподнимается на локтях. Свет играет на его щеках, отбрасывает тени от бровей, ресниц и носа, подсвечивая нечеловеческим видом знаки на висках.

— О-о-о, по-вороньи говоришь?

— Не зря же я была большой чёрной птицей целых две минуты.

Ворон играет бровями.

— Ну и как?

Тут приходится подумать: как бы так ответить, чтобы не навлечь на себя ещё полчаса сокрушённых жалоб о превращениях, под которые Малефисента могла уже при желании открывать беззвучно рот и попадать в каждое слово. Это если она скажет правду и ответит, что местами было очень страшно. Но если она поведает обо всём хорошем, наверняка ворон зазнается. Он и так свято верит, что лучше тела птицы ничего на свете нет. Фея щурит глаза.

— Мне понравилось иметь хвост.

Диаваль победоносно хохочет.

— Я знал! Я знал! А ты твердила, что нет ничего страшного в том, что Аврора дёргала мои перья из хвоста! — сокрушается он. Они продолжают говорить на эту тему болезненно-увлечённо: Аврора уже взрослая, и всё, что им хочется делать, так это вспоминать времена, когда она была маленькая. И всё же через некоторое время Диаваль возвращается к её отзыву: — Ну что ж, «легко» может означать что угодно. Прости мне просьбу уточнить?

— Всё, что это может означать. Свежее, моложе…

— Моложе? — повторяет ворон медленно — а потом издаёт звук, какой обычно получается у очень удивлённых детей: как попытка сделать глубокий вдох без воздуха. — Тебе же… тебе же неделя от роду! — смех клочьями вырывается из его глотки, комкая слова в кучу. — Ты- _тебе-_ — он перебивает сам себя, жмурясь и тряся плечами, тыча в неё пальцем. — Ну, поздравляю, ты ещё совсем ребёнок!

Он вскакивает с места, не прекращая измываться, и Малефисента может только вспомнить свои издёвки над его вороньим возрастом и надеяться, что этот балаган скоро закончится. В отличии от Диаваля, её надежды сбываются редко.

— Ты точно ничего не попробовал на свадьбе, Диаваль?

— Я был отвратительно молод для тебя, — заливается глухая птица с другого конца комнаты, куда её забросило в приступе гомерического хохота, — теперь я отвратительно стар, да что это такое! Никогда не попадёшь, всегда какое-нибудь извращение!

— Какое грязное создание, — бросает Малефисента с места. — Кто знает, может, если я обращу тебя, под стать твоим мыслям, в свинью на время своего отсутствия, ты подумаешь над своим поведением? — поднимает она бровь. Диаваль частично трезвеет. Шмыгая носом:

— Отсутствия?

Волшебница чуть приосанивается на постели, не сводя первой взгляда.

— Да. Мне следует, пожалуй, поделиться некоторыми новостями. Завтра мне надлежит отправиться с другими Тёмными Эльфами на остров, чтобы затем помогать в переселении некоторой их части на Топкие Болота.

— О, я знаю об этом, — отмахивается Диаваль, облегчение сквозит в его голосе, только потом исчезая. — Но почему это… О, — мысль мелькает на его лице, задумчивом и разве что немного удивлённом.

— Будет лучше, если ты останешься на Болотах, — подтверждает фея.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я полетел с тобой?

— Ты нужен на Болотах.

— Ерунда какая! — возмущается ворон. — Кому я тут нужен! — и, прежде, чем Малефисента возражает, что он нужен Авроре, ведь кто-то должен помогать ей, пока нет Стражницы Топких Болот, он настаивает: — Я должен отправиться с тобой.

— Нет.

— Ты не можешь улететь без меня.

— Конечно, могу.

— Нет.

— Я не нуждаюсь в разрешении, Диаваль, — отрезает фея.

— Мы не разделимся! — с чуть блеснувшим в свете оскалом он встаёт перед её сидячей фигурой, и Малефисента наблюдает, как его раздражение, вспыхнувшее на секунду, перетекает в какое-то другое чувство, скрытое в мрачных тенях, накрывших угольные глаза, во что-то более тихое, но не менее тревожное. — Всякий раз, как мы находимся порознь больше пятнадцати секунд, у тебя словно задание свести себя в могилу! Я не могу так.

Он произносит последнюю фразу с придыханием.

— Диаваль…

— Я не могу снова тебя потерять. — повторяет он голосом низким и хриплым, бегая, как обычно, взглядом по её лицу, будто бы пораженный собственной серьёзностью. Ещё с мгновение они читают лица друг друга, безмолвно и чуть напряжённо, и тогда Диаваль чуть щурится. — Эй, глянь-ка туда! — говорит он вдруг, и Малефисента смотрит, и тогда ворон вцепляется в неё руками и валит набок. Постель оседает под ними, и фея остаётся в клетке между своими крыльями с Диавалем и его руками. — Хватка дракона! — смеётся он, переплетая их ладони. — Крепкая, крепкая, не дёргайся. — раздаётся над её ухом, как будто она дёргалась. Малефисента лишь замирает, сравнивая, противно себе, эту ситуацию со всеми похожими в своей жизни. Это не хватка Стефана, не обжигающая клетка железной сети, и даже вспышка воспоминания о том, как Коналл скрыл её от пуль, не похожа на «хватку дракона». По какой-то странной причине, на самом деле, Малефисента даже не думает бояться. Одной недели хватило, чтобы привыкнуть к такой близости. — Я беру тебя в плен, принцесса, — воркует в это время Диаваль. — Не надейся выпутаться, я не отпущу тебя. Я не могу тебя потерять, — говорит он, и до феи начинает доходить странный смысл его выходки. Ворон, если можно, придвигается ближе, оказывается около её плеча. — Без шуток, — выдыхает он тихо — дыхание гуляет по её плечу, как горячий пар. У него, как и всегда, тёплые, почти нечеловечески тёплые руки. Запах кожи и чего-то ягодного окружает её сладким облаком. Она косится, как может, за спину в попытке разглядеть его лицо, и видит в полумраке выражение такое печальное, что отворачивается.

— Отпусти меня.

Диаваль отстаёт и забирает тепло с собой. Перекатывается на спину.

— Не думаю, что ты была в состоянии видеть это, — он глядит наверх, то ли на роскошный тёмный балдахин над кроватью, то ли на потолок, — но королева Ингрид сделала представление из твоей кончины. Прокричала об этом с башни, как только дым рассеялся, — говорит он, замолкает. Боль пронизывает его голос и вместе с ним пронзает её сердце. — Мне… казалось, что я умер… тоже, — говорит он, как никогда не находя нужных слов, глядя теперь в её сторону, но по-прежнему не на неё. — Это было ужасно.

Малефисента отвечает на его печальные слова единственным способом, который знает, что лучше молчания.

— Что ж, извини меня за то, что умерла, Диаваль! — выпаливает она. Теперь тот всё же оборачивается, добитый, с раскрытым ртом и глазами, теряющимися в темноте.

— Я не это имел в виду! — блеет он, с поражённого крика сбиваясь на беззвучие рыбы. — Я… — открывает он рот, но закрывает, всё ещё проваливаясь в стараниях отыскать те слова, что передадут его страх и тревогу лучше. Сглатывает, пытается снова, вздыхает, и вдавливает ладони в глаза, абсолютно поникший.

Они лежат вместе поперёк кровати, полулицом друг к другу, и Малефисента совсем не хочет, чтобы вечер закончился так. Им вообще не следовало сегодня ссориться, тем более из-за такой вещи, как его страх потерять её, другого лица его любви к ней. Она успела по пояс зайти в эту воду там, на острове, представляя себе все способы, которыми до него могли добраться, только чтобы затем узнать о правдивости своих догадок. Она совсем не это хотела ему сегодня сказать.

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — вздыхает она, отнимая руки от его лица, заставляя глядеть. — Прости меня. Но тебе не стоит волноваться, я буду в порядке, — заверяет она, удивляясь сама уверенности собственного голоса после всего произошедшего. Но так и есть. — Я уже в порядке.

— Откуда я знаю? — отзывается Диаваль тихо, как будто бы себе. Малефисента придвигается, чуть приподнимаясь на руках над ним. Ворон тянется к её запястьям, но убирает руки. — Что ты в порядке? Что ты действительно здесь? — поясняет он. — Что это не я валяюсь где-то у башни, или запертый в комнате с Арабеллой, или в дворцовых кустах, и просто вижу твоё лицо в видениях перед смертью?

Его лепет пугает и вместе с тем греет сердце до крайней степени. Фея еле сдерживается.

— Старый дурак, неужто ты перестал верить собственным ощущениям? — улыбается она. Мужчина супит брови. — Ну, видишь ли ты меня? — Диаваль кивает, не двигаясь, на её поддразнивание. — Прекрасно. Слышишь? — она нависает над ним совсем, чувствуя странное, нервное бурление внутри. Ворон кивает снова с, наверное, самой слабой улыбкой на всём белом свете. — Чудесно. Чувствуешь мою ладонь? — она тянет к его лицу персты, стирая последние остатки краски, проводя по вискам, очерчивая отметины-узоры. По возникшему под пальцами напряжению видно, как он стискивает зубы, моргает, хмурит брови, как обычно…

— …А как же всё остальное? — подаёт голос Диаваль — хотя голосом он не располагает, в основном дыханием. У него странное выражение лица: смесь трепета, стыда и предвкушения в глазах, что следят за каждым движением, втягивают. Кожа под её пальцами — они теперь гладят щёку и заострившийся от голода и напряжения подбородок — горит огнём. Её кожа тоже — он прикасается к её шее. — Запах… — вдыхает он, чуть вытягивая шею, сверкая глазами, затем отступает вновь, почти с опаской.

Она знает, о чём он говорит. Проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

— И вкус…

Ответ, каким бы он ни был, она сцеловывает с его губ. Глаза сами закрываются, и всё замирает на момент: остаётся только мягкость его лица под ней, застывшие пальцы на её шее — а затем он зарывается в её волосы и тянет к себе.

Он продолжается недолго — первый поцелуй. Диаваль начинает шевелить губами в ответ только чуть запаздывая, во время второго — он наступает через секунду, стоит им оторваться друг от друга, на мгновение, удивиться самим себе и притянуться вновь. Ворон только поначалу чуть стеснителен — стоит ему разобраться, что к чему, как его руки вдруг оказываются повсюду: на её щеке, на подбородке, на шее — прикосновения лёгкие, как от перьев. Её руки тоже действуют сами, расчесывая его волосы, сжимая предплечья, дотягиваясь до выреза на рубашке, прижимая ближе, ещё ближе.

Было бы преувеличением назвать этот поцелуй идеальным. Во второй раз он притягивает её так резко, почти отчаянно, что они стукаются носами, и смех, тёплый и сладкий, чуть нервный, касается их губ вместе с шумным дыханием. Она тянет за его волосы так сильно и беспорядочно, что чуть не выдёргивает перья — он в итоге, улыбаясь, не прерываясь, только трясёт головой, прогоняя её руки. Поцелуй неидеален — но он достаточно прекрасен, чтобы выгнать все посторонние мысли, все сомнения, что только имели наглость существовать ранее. Достаточно нежен, чувственен, чтобы затрепетали крылья, засветились искры в глазах. Все страхи, всё прошедшее время — всё стоило этого момента.

Закончив, они не отстраняются ещё, наверное, вечность, делясь сбитым дыханием. Его лицо в её ладонях, его руки обосновались, как якорь, на её талии, чтобы она не соскользнула с его колен, на которых каким-то образом оказалась.

Диаваль отходит первым.

— Что ж… — хрипит он, облизывая губы. Ухмыляется: — Я верю в происходящее ещё меньше.

Малефисента ведёт бровью — из всего, что он мог сказать..! За ней не постоит.

— Ну, а я всё ещё улетаю завтра, гений, — язвит она без яда в голосе. Диаваль меркнет на секунду, прежде чем, облизывая губы с ухмылкой, покачать головой.

— Почему мы… не можем просто сказать друг другу приятные вещи? — их берёт на какое-то время смех, забирающий с собой всё оставшееся стеснение. Малефисента держится за его плечо, всё ещё сидя, чуть приподнявшись, на его коленях, он не отнимает рук от её талии, задерживая её над собой, глядя снизу вверх. Смех рассеивается, тёплый и освобождающий. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя ещё раз, — хрипит он, и она позволяет. В этот раз они не стукаются носами, да и вообще выходит… очень хорошо. Малефисента начинает привыкать к ощущению его губ на своём лице: на щеке, на скуле, на шее… — Ну да, — выдыхает он, не останавливаясь. — Всё еще мало верится.

Малефисента милостиво улыбается, отрываясь, только чтобы обнять его.

— Бедняжка, — любезничает она, — неужели мысль о том, что я могу поцеловать тебя, кажется такой невозможной?

— Да! — раздаётся у её плеча, к которому он прижимается, давая доступ к своим волосам. Малефисента льнётся к ним, перебирая пряди, как делает всегда, когда нервничает, и выдавливает из себя улыбку — вины в ней больше, чем радости.

— Мне стоило сделать это раньше, — сетует она тихо, и её собственный голос звучит незнакомо низко. — Или сказать… — Малефисента вздыхает, решаясь. — Мне стоило сказать тебе множество вещей уже давно. Но, как ты мастерски отметил, у меня действительно… уходит какое-то время на то, чтобы осознавать некоторые вещи. Я… потратила много времени на то, чтобы забыть урок, который считала верным, о том, что любви не существует, — выдавливает Малефисента, внезапно злая на себя за то, что пересказывает Диавалю то, что он и так знает. Но это важно. — Пока мне не стала ясна моя неправота, пока я не познала материнскую любовь. Но мне казалось, что это всё, — продолжает она, — и понадобилось ещё несколько лет и… пара дней на острове, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что, похоже, существует и любовь между влюблёнными для некоторых — для таких, как Аврора, — опускает Малефисента голос. Диаваль давно отнял голову от её плеча — лицо его спокойно, созерцательно, только тень сожаления покрывает его. Малефисента делает вдох, собираясь с мыслями. — И сейчас, мне кажется, я только начинаю обдумывать… что-то большее. Что, возможно, подобное может быть сказано и обо мне, — заключает она. Она ищет ответ в его глазах, хотя их еле видно в тёмной комнате — он коротко кивает, слегка улыбаясь. Малефисента берёт его за подбородок, заранее сожалея. Она может его расстроить. — Но… это займёт время.

Это займёт время — разбирание всего мусора в голове по полочкам, прежде чем окончательно можно будет избавиться от его самых страшных частей. Малефисента знает в Диавале ворона терпеливого, терпеливого до крайности, но не наступит ли эта крайность в ближайшее время? Может, он наконец отчается и решит, что друзья из них выходят лучше, чем кто-либо ещё?

Птица хмурится, рассматривает её лицо, думает.

— Поэтому?.. — начинает он. _Поэтому ты улетаешь? Поэтому оставляешь меня на Болотах? Поэтому мы расстанемся вновь — потому что ты боишься?_

— Пожалуй, да, — роняет фея. В его голосе знакомая нота, настораживающая, хотя он не выглядит печальным. — Тебя это не расстраивает?

— Шутишь, что ли? — выпаливает ворон, вдруг улыбаясь. Пальцами, что всё так же вцепились в её бока, он водит круги по её животу — кажется, сам того не замечая. — Мы- мы только что-… — он выдавливает смешок, — посмотри только на меня. Я соглашусь на что угодно.

Он улыбается. Значит, ожидание его не заботит? Малефисента щёлкает пальцами, зажигая потухающие огни, даря им новую жизнь, следя за тем, как свет и тени возвращаются к его лицу. Его зеницы — если это вообще возможно — ещё больше и чернее, чем обычно. Они сфокусированы на её губах, пока она следует ногтём за линией его подбородка.

— Неужели я наконец нашла способ держать тебя в узде? — заискивает она. Ворон, с прищуренными очами, недоверчивым изгибом бровей, плохо скрытой ухмылкой надутых губ, склоняет по-птичьи голову, мол, не скажи. Прежде, чем он успевает возразить, она доказывает свою гипотезу: целует его снова. Возможно, ей никогда не надоест. Их тела вновь оказываются близко, его ладони гуляют по её спине, не касаясь при этом крыльев, её руки путешествуют по его плечам и шее и смыкаются на затылке, притягивая ближе. Они отрываются друг от друга лишь потому, что Малефисента боится, что иначе забудет всё, что хочет сказать. Дыхание еле возвращается в норму, но его перехватывает не только от длительности поцелуя, но и от нервов — только чуть погодя она восстанавливает свой нормальный голос, придавая ему всю нежность, на которую способна, чтобы сказать следующее: — Это моё обещание, Диаваль. Что я вернусь, и тебе не стоит волноваться, и что… — она продолжает гораздо тише и ниже, пытаясь вспомнить слова, что собиралась сказать, почти заготовленные, но вытесненные ощущением полного блаженства последних минут, и решаясь просто говорить начистую. — Что я всем сердцем знаю, что, если я когда-нибудь полюблю снова — это будешь ты. Если я и могу влюбиться в кого-то, то только в тебя, потому что я уже люблю тебя. — Она берёт его за руку, переплетая пальцы, как он иногда пытался давным-давно, когда не мог признаться в любви иначе. — Если я когда-нибудь смогу отдать своё сердце, тебе лучше взять его в свои вороньи когти и держать в сохранности. — Малефисента подносит к губам его ладонь тыльной стороной. Как у настоящей птицы, у него острые ногти и чуть грубая на ощупь кожа в месте костяшек. — Хотя ты уже делаешь это лучше всего.

Диаваль молчит, только улыбается своими огромными чёрными глазищами, а затем тянется и, как птичка, чмокает в нос. Он не отнимает, однако, лица, проделав это — держится близко, утыкаясь носом.

— Приятно знать, что ты считаешь меня таким первоклассным защитником твоего сердца, Леф, — бросает он нарочито небрежно. Не дожидаясь ответа (он так и вырывается), он опускается на кровать, и в этот раз минуя подушки — только пригласительно вытягивая руку. Приняв её, фея оказывается лежащей рядом и ощущающей вмиг всю усталость мира. — Это хватка дракона на тебя так повлияла? — говорит он.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня защищал, — возмущается волшебница, вмиг поднимая голову. — Я могу постоять за себя сама. Я говорила о безопасности, не о защите. — Ворон скептически, если не насмешливо, выгибает бровь — не придави она его своим весом, может, он бы и руками развёл. — Это разные вещи, Диаваль, — настаивает колдунья. Ей кажется, эти слова могут означать даже больше, чем все им предшествующие. — Защита — это… словно тяжёлая терновая стена, закрывающая тебя от вреда. А безопасность — это… — Она смотрит на него, пытаясь на лице прочесть способ вобрать в одно предложение всё, что она за два десятка лет научилась к нему чувствовать, начиная с их самой первой встречи. Будь легка. Малефисента улыбается. — О, тебе понравится, — заверяет она. Диаваль хмыкает. — Это лёгкость, которую чувствуешь, когда тебе совсем ничего не угрожает, — объясняет фея. Её пальцы возятся с застёжками его рубашки. — Ты меня понимаешь?

Диаваль снова молчит, снова только сверкает глазами, но не целует в этот раз. С мастерством, выработанным за последнюю неделю, он гладит её волосы.

— Да, — отвечает он просто. — Тебе… Ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности сейчас? Со мной?

Малефисента опускается обратно. Под её щекой наполняются его лёгкие, гудит его голос и гулко бьётся его сердце.

— Да, — говорит она напоследок. Диаваль оставляет след своих губ где-то у неё на макушке. Малефисента гасит все огни комнаты движением руки и прислушивается к тишине, ощущает прохладу ночного воздуха и тепло тела рядом. Безмолвие длится долго, пока ворон не произносит, в темноте:

— Я тоже люблю тебя. — Он осекается: — То есть, ты и без того знала. Не хочу тебя принуждать к разным вещам, знаешь, например, там, влюбиться в меня уже поскорее, но, знаешь, если это поможет…

Малефисенте даже не приходится притворяться раздражённой — несмотря на приятный сентимент, она почти уснула.

— О, я ожидаю, что ты окажешься таким же безнадёжным романтиком, каким я тебя представляю, — ехидничает она, — и постараешься сделать наши будущие короткие встречи… интересными.

Диаваль тихо смеётся — никогда не надоедающий звук.

— И какой слуга может отступиться от подобного приказа…

***

Днём отвлечься нетрудно — слишком многое происходит вокруг на острове, и часто Малефисента является чуть ли не главным действующим лицом. Борра становится следующим предводителем Тёмных Эльфов, но очевидно, что присутствие Феникса многие по-прежнему воспринимают как хороший знак. Малефисенте этого более чем достаточно — если она чему-то и научилась за свою жизнь, так это тому, что все… точнее, скорее, почти все заслуживают второго шанса. Борра был рождён для того, чтобы вести за собой, и теперь, когда его безбашенность чуть усмирилась опытом и очевидным раскидыванием мозгами на досуге, из него выходит достаточно хороший лидер, вооружённый молодостью, прыткостью и смекалкой. Борра был рождён, чтобы вести за собой — Малефисента была рождена, чтобы защищать. Поэтому теперь её дни проходят среди высоких деревьев, старых свитков и рисунков, с долгими практиками, в ходе которых оказывается, что смена сущности в нормальное время, без напряжённых нервов — это действительно немного неприятно; а также иногда в узком кругу очень странных старичков, по-видимому, не только за мудрость, но и за надоедливость отправленных в отдельную часть леса заботиться о зверях и птицах. Это такие старики, в отношении которых традиционное сбрасывание со скалы не применяется только из соображений совести. У многих нет настоящих зубов, но есть своё мнение на всё на свете.

Она смотрит на этот странный кружок бородачей и развалин, где одни напоминают о своём возрасте по любому поводу, а другие даже не задумываются о нём, и думает, что однажды тоже постареет. С великим облегчением она видит, что Феникс для эльфов важен, но не необходим — с облегчением, потому что ей не нравится идея умирать и возрождаться каждый раз, тогда как те, кого ты любишь, не имеют такого дара. Зато ей интересно узнать, какой она станет в будущем. Какой станет Аврора — на людях время оставляет отпечатки куда глубже. Изменится ли Диаваль? Бедный ворон, может, и не поседеет, но голос у него наверняка продолжит становиться всё ниже и ниже, скрипучее и скрипучее, пока она не перестанет понимать его кряхтение совсем.

Днём отвлечься нетрудно — история Тёмных Эльфов раскрывается перед ней, как карта, старая, не всегда точная, но достаточно красивая. Её отпечатки, отголоски, обрывки таятся в каждом ярде этого места, среди расщелин, веток, листов и огромных глыб. Неудивительно, что на деле, несмотря на слова Коналла о последнем оплоте, не так много семей в конечном итоге изъявляют желание вернуться на Болота. Так решают в основном те, кто и раньше жил в похожих условиях — в холодных зелёных холмистых лесах.

Днём отвлечься нетрудно — вечером звуки жизни на острове стихают, как и огни. По небу ещё летают наперегонки подростки, толкаясь локтями, коленями и крыльями, улюлюкая и смеясь, но на них вечно кто-нибудь шикает с земли, и они исчезают в другой части леса. В наступающей мгле Феникс остаётся одна. И тогда оно снова присаживается ей на грудь, стягивая — печальное чувство острой тоски.

Единственная хорошая вещь в отношениях на расстоянии — это то, что они с Диавалем. Ради кого иного она, может быть, и не стала бы мучаться.

Они видятся раз в пару недель, когда Малефисента, сопровождая очередную группу переселяющихся на Болота семей Тёмных Эльфов, возвращается домой — раз в пару недель и всего на день. Время всегда наступает слишком редко и истекает болезненно быстро — это особенно трудно, когда за один вечер чувство полного единения восстанавливается, только чтобы прерваться следующим утром. Оказывается, существует некоторая разница между любовью и влюблённостью — осознавать её труднее, наверное, оттого, что они с Диавалем ничего не делают по порядку. Сначала они заводят ребёнка, потом начинают любить друг друга, и только затем умудряются влюбиться. Но теперь эта странная штука — влюблённость — преследует её по пятам, превращает только недавно обнаруженную любовь из чего-то возвышенного и почти бестелесного в что-то жутко сентиментальное, осязаемое, чувствующееся в скачущем сердцебиении, в сбитом дыхании, в почти тошнотворном ощущении в желудке, в конце концов, в лёгкости мыслей. Одно дело — чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке целыми неделями на острове, сгорая от тоски и ожидая новой встречи с самого момента, как прервалась предыдущая. Совсем другое дело — чувствовать, как всё поле зрения сжимается до одного-единственного лица, которое при виде её начинает сиять, и тянуться всем существом к этой чёрной высокой фигуре. Фея боится иногда, когда приземляется неподалёку, вместе с остальными прибывшими, среди толпы, что Диаваль к ней побежит, или — ещё ужаснее — она побежит, но они оба взрослые и поэтому просто быстро идут. Превращение в медведя научило ворона искусству широких медвежьих объятий: он словно сгребает эльфийку в охапку, и Малефисенте остаётся только вдыхать его знакомый запах и принимать тепло, чувствуя, как всё внутри становится на места на один день.

Диаваль воспринимает происходящее с восхитительной серьёзностью и вместе с тем с завидным чувством юмора. То, что раньше было простыми поддёвками, шутками и остротами, частично начинает переформировываться во что-то, что Малефисента может назвать только флиртом. Удивительна даже не та нахальность, не та нежность, не та искренность, с которой слетают с его уст разные странные фразочки — о её глазах, или о её наконец распущенных волосах, или о том, что, конечно, он действительно, как она и считает, принимает ванну только раз в месяц и только в тот день, когда она здесь — специально ради предоставления шоу на одну персону, разве она не довольна тем, что видит? Удивительно то, что она отвечает в том же духе, и это совершенно не так неловко, или странно, или неправильно, как показалось бы совсем недавно. Наоборот, слова рождаются абсолютно естественно, как если бы они с начала времён общались только так и не иначе, как если бы их отношения были песней, и теперь наконец к и без того красивым партиям разных инструментов добавили сочный звук трубы и пару барабанов. Теперь под эту песню можно танцевать.

На танцы, тем не менее, увы, сил нет никаких. Никому от этого не легче. По прилёте часто фея устаёт так, что в конечном итоге они с Диавалем не делают практически ничего интересного всё то противозаконно короткое время, данное им в собственное распоряжение. Ей хочется полетать вместе, хотя бы отправиться в неспешную пешую прогулку по Топям, как раньше, но зачастую к вечеру, после обязательного визита Авроры, её замечательной девочки, готовящейся теперь стать матерью в свою очередь, и после помощи эльфам с расселением она оказывается настолько уставшей и сонной, что Диавалю ничего не остаётся, кроме как сидеть рядом с ней под деревом, скармливать ей сладости и молоть языком. Иногда они сидят под длинноволосой ивой у пруда, где плеск воды заглушает их перешёптывания, иногда на склоне обрыва с видом на замок, как в давно ушедшие годы, кажущиеся уже нереальными. Позднее, когда Малефисента чистой магией и авторитетом выбивает продление передышек сопровождающим семей, и они могут наконец ходить на настоящие… свидания… всё чаще прибежищем становится одно и то же место: глубокий грот на возвышении, с которого открывается прекрасный вид на золотеющий в утренних лучах лес, и как раз достаточно места для мгновенного взлёта. Там сухо, тепло, пещера достаточно скрыта от посторонних глаз и велика для двоих и их вещей. Фея шутит однажды, что Диавалю следовало бы начать строить здесь гнездо — так прочно они здесь засели — но ворон становится настолько серьёзным в лице, что теряет дар речи и перестаёт моргать, а потом целует её, наверное, так крепко, как никогда, сладко и долго, и становится ясно, что он принял идею близко к сердцу. Малефисента совсем не собирается его переубеждать.

Целоваться Диаваль учится быстро. В конечном итоге они обзаводятся целым арсеналом всевозможных поцелуев: поддразнивающих, быстрых и невесомых, как между птицами, и почти яростных в своей страсти, обязательно с горячим дыханием и порхающими пальцами. А ещё других, особенных, глубоких и сладких, таких, что заставляют что-то перевернуться внутри, как если бы ворон применил особую магию. Моментами фея боится, что Диаваль делает больше, чем она может ему отплатить, что язык любви, доступный ему чуть ли не врождённым талантом, ею не изучен, пока не находит, что части его она всё же знает. Например, ему всегда (оказывается) нравилось, когда она гладила его по голове. И он буквально тает на глазах, если искренне, без сарказма похвалить его голос.

Усталость, тяжёлым плащом висящую на плечах, как пара крыльев, можно поблагодарить только за одно — за моменты, когда она засыпает. Сон в одиночестве кажется печальной и непростой идеей после того, как она буквально за считанную неделю, проведённую в альстедском замке, успевает научить себя засыпать в объятиях Диаваля и не может отучить. Вместе засыпать намного легче и приятнее. Всё-таки хорошо, что он такой болтун: за долгие недели она успевает соскучиться по его голосу настолько, что даже нет желания перебивать или останавливать, когда он шепчет ей на ухо перед сном, пусть говорит, говорит и говорит. Тёплое дыхание гуляет по её щеке, она чувствует вибрацию в его груди, а ладонь, кажется, остаётся навсегда приклеенной к её волосам или крыльям. Он наконец добивается того, чтобы прикоснуться к ним — к крыльям — пальцами, больше не только клювом, и этот момент почти разочаровывает своей нормальностью. Мурашки по коже бегут, и улыбка расцветает на губах, но мир не останавливается — может, так оно и должно быть.

В какой-то момент ей начинает до боли хотеться прийти уже наконец к тому моменту, когда они смогут делать так каждый вечер. Гулять, видеться с Авророй, Филиппом и их будущим ребёнком, брать лодки по реке между Болотами и Альстедом, как они умудряются однажды. Ходить снова на мероприятия Авроры и тихо осуждать с балкона всех присутствующих, делая ставки на того, кто выиграет в следующей дуэли. Обустраивать дальше гнездо, которое Диаваль никак не закончит, уверяя, что таким в одиночку птицы не занимаются. Обсуждать всё на свете: от новых пирогов из города до сущности магии и смерти. Чувствовать наступление сезона спаривания на уровне, наконец превышающем дурацкие шутки и хождение вокруг да около. Засыпать и просыпаться вместе, чувствуя, как идёт время.

Это такие большие сентиментальности, что даже Диаваль находит забавным. Они оба оправдываются тем, что уже слишком стары для того, чтобы притворяться слишком старыми для сентиментальностей.

  
***

  
— Смело с твоей стороны предположить, что я ещё не древний! Мне сколько уже, двадцать семь?!

— Двадцать восемь.

— Двадцать восемь!!

Диаваль крутит в руках цитоль: небольшую, из тёмного дерева, с полукруглым низом и заострёнными боками — примеряется, проводит пальцами по струнам. Только пару дней назад был её день рождения, теперь настала его очередь. Малефисента, частично из признательности за свой собственный подарок, частично из желания предоставить несчастным серенадам Диаваля уже какой-нибудь аккомпанемент, презентовала ему эту странную лютню, найденную не без помощи Авроры. Ворон, как и положено имениннику, зарделся, расцвёл, поцеловал и пообещал поскорее научиться играть. Малефисента посоветовала поторапливаться, пока старость не настигла его, и голос не стал всё ниже и ниже, скрипучее и скрипучее и далее по списку.

По-весеннему светлое вечернее небо, подрумяненное садящимся солнцем, возвышается над пещерой, на котором скромная компания из двоих отмечает праздник. Фея вернулась на Топи чуть больше недели назад и не собирается покидать их в ближайшем будущем — точно не из этого гнезда.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что сегодня мой день рождения? — спрашивает между прочим ворон, не отрывая рук от инструмента. — Я сам не знал. — Он бросает в её сторону одну из своих улыбочек: — Это какая-то магия?

— Да. Сложное в исполнении волшебство под названием Арифметика. — Диаваль закатывает глаза. — Всего-то отсчитать три дня от моего дня рождения.

— Ты-то тут при чём?

Малефисента пожимает плечами.

— Тогда появился знак.

— Какой знак? — хмурится птица, и только тогда Малефисента понимает, что ей раньше не приходило в голову сказать Диавалю о родственности их душ. Необходимость в этом отпала: им никогда не нужны были знаки. Наверное, они оказались бы здесь же, на этом же месте, в тех же отношениях и без волшебных слов. И всё же. Без лишних объяснений фея лишь протягивает руку вперёд, демонстрируя слова, не стёртые ни водой, ни временем, ни сомнениями. Диаваль осматривает, проводит пальцем по надписи с поджатыми губами, подпрыгивающей бровью, довольным блеском чернильных очей. Когда он возвращается к ней взглядом, кажется, улыбается всё его лицо.

— И ты всё это время знала об этом, ха? — качает он головой, — всё это…

— Не всё время, — ворчит Малефисента добродушно. — Чтоб ты знал, это очень странная фраза, и ты сказал её в своём настоящем обличьи. У меня заняло некоторое время понять, что это твоего авторства.

Диаваль фыркает, облизывается, придвигается ближе. Отодвигает мешающий цитоль.

— …Так вот откуда все эти злоупотребления, м-м-м? — воркует он чуть позднее, отрываясь наконец от её губ. — Каждый раз, как мы встретимся: _«Будь лёгок, Диаваль!»_ , каждый раз, как расстанемся: _«Будь лёгок, Диаваль!»_. Мне становится интересно, — шепчет он, — запомнила ли ты ещё что-нибудь, или мне просто повезло, что это написано у тебя на руке?

— Как же, — выдыхает Малефисента, наклоняя голову, давая доступ к шее. Всё внутри ноет и тянет. — Я помню ещё _«Давай полетаем»_.

Диаваль смеётся ей в плечо.

— Молодец. Очень полезная фраза.

Егох руки, как всегда, задерживаются в её волосах. Малефисента тянет его на себя, хватаясь за рубашку. Крылья трепещут.

— Я могла бы воспользоваться ею сейчас, — говорит она ему в губы, глядя в глаза. Ощущения чуть схожи с превращением в Феникса, не первым, а всеми остальными — нервозно, но захватывающе. Диаваль — вот проклятье! — замирает.

— Я могу воспринять это иначе, — хрипит он, наверняка тоже едва сдерживаясь.

— Пожалуйста, так и сделай.

Диаваль ухмыляется, оправдывая своё имя. Заключает в объятия, окутывает тяжёлым теплом. Прикасается губами — достаточно медленно, достаточно страстно, так, что и не поторопишь, и не остановишь, есть время и желание только наслаждаться процессом. Малефисента проваливается вниз, в кристально чистую воду, где раньше могла стоять лишь по щиколотку, едва сделав несколько шагов вперёд, а ещё раньше — боялась и подойти.

Сейчас это не страшно. Сейчас это очень легко.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this time i tried not to be so lazy and change a thing or two in a text in order for it to be a bit easier to translate to english if needed. unfortunately, appearantly there is just nothing i can do with the fact that google translates "топи" and "болота" not as "moors" but as ''swamps''. oh well.


End file.
